


Rivals to Fucking Idiots Who Maybe Save The World?

by Coolboy2



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brief mentions of pregnancy possibility, Creampie, Cum Eating, Finally Some After Care, Funny Benny Gets Pegged, Gordon is fucking stubborn, He/Him Benrey (Half-Life), I'm normal., M/M, Mild Pet Play, Mild Steppage, More Oral Sex, No Game AU, Not A Game AU, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rough Sex, These two care about each other but they're also stupid, Trans Gordon Freeman, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whatever it's called to be into getting photographed, but they're unneeded its not possible, obligatory hev suit jerking gordon off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 45,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolboy2/pseuds/Coolboy2
Summary: After staying up too long Gordon foolishly makes a mistake with his current work project and gets stuck in a wall. This late at night the only other person around is the security guard Benrey who he totally hates and isn't in denial about being friends with. Benrey helping out goes about as well as expected but it's okay! They learn a whole bunch of new things about each other : )
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 75
Kudos: 261





	1. Dumb and Dumber

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh first fic in like..... 5 to 6 years? Written on my phone???? So sorry if this is formatted weird or if I break for paragraphs WAY too often. They just look big on my phone and I'm dumb. 
> 
> Anyways this is intended to be a multi-chapter fic so let me know if you want to see more from this story. I've got like... a whole plot planned out because I can't even write porn without going crazy and over the top. 
> 
> Gordon's genitals are referred to with pussy/cunt/slit and t-dick/cock/dick.

It was 2:37 am on a Thursday morning deep within the sprawling compounds of Black Mesa and doctor Gordon Freeman could not possibly be more awake. Petty rage was better than any energy drink or caffeine shot. 

Admittedly it wasn't just one thing that kept Gordon stuck in his lab nearly 6 hours after his shift had ended, and it certainly wasn't out of obligation to his job. No, it was a long list of minor to major annoyances that all piled on top of one another until he was left pacing his empty lab and chewing on the ruined end of a particularly abused pencil. His stress could be categorized into two neat piles though, his first being the project he was currently assigned to. Black Mesa was looking into teleportation technology which was no easy feat, especially teleportation through solid matter. It was one thing to move something through the air from point A to point B but when you throw a solid wall into the equation it all went to hell. It was even harder when your workplace wanted it to work on living material as well. 

Gordon was one of the head scientists on the project, specifically the head of the theoretical physics needed for such a stunt. His other lead scientists were hardly helping his stress though. The team consisted of Gordon, Gordon's old mentor from when he first started at Black Mesa Dr. Coomer, and another older man by the name of Dr. Bubby. Yes, that was his real name. First or last? Gordon had no damn clue and had yet to get a straight answer out of the man and doubted he ever would.

While Gordon was always elated to work with Coomer on a project, the man was practically his father if Gordon was being honest, he was also a handful. Rowdy and overtly chipper it sometimes felt hard to get Coomer to focus on the work in front of him or acknowledge any glaring flaws in equations. He was bound and determined to push forwards and was more than okay with the machines they built ending in smoking piles of rubble by the end of their tests. Gordon had no idea how he wasn't fired at this point seeing how big of a waste of materials he wracked up on his own. 

Bubby wasn't much better in that regard. Bubby was the kind of man always convinced his way was the right way, resulting in many fights (both verbal and some physical between him and Coomer) in the group. They were always sorted and things would go back to normal but they cost time and took one hell of a toll on Gordon's already high blood pressure. It didn't help that Bubby and Coomer fed off each other in a never-ending loop of destructive chaos. It was a wonder they were getting any progress done.

So Gordon took it upon himself to keep working after they had left. He had always done things like this, getting hyper-focused on his work and losing track of time but never THIS badly. Usually, it was an hour or two before he'd realize the time and come to his senses and go home but now? Now he had more reasons to stay even after he realized how late it was. Justifiable reasons! He needed to make up for lost time. He worked better alone. Bubby's snide comments about his intelligence and his desire to impress Coomer absolutely wasn't getting to him. He absolutely wasn't taking the fact that the project kept blowing up in his face over and over again personally. He was in no way staying out of stubborn pride at all!

No way. Not at all.

That was besides the point anyways. That was only the cause of HALF his stress. The other half? That could all be contributed to ONE person. 

_ Benrey _ .

Benrey was a security guard who had been swapped over to working the nightshift in Gordon's department a few months ago and ever since the man had arrived Gordon's life had not known peace. 

Benrey seemed to  _ live  _ to antagonize Gordon. It had started from the moment they met, Benrey had insisted on seeing Gordon's fucking passport of all things and made him nearly ten minutes late to work with how long it had taken Gordon to finally shake him. (He absolutely got HIS ass chewed out for that by the way, no one cared some security guard wanted his stupid passport.) Every day Gordon came into work and passed Benrey in the hall the security guard would insist Gordon was going to steal something and would follow him around like a lost puppy until they reached Gordon's lab where the scientist would promptly slam the door in his face. 

Well, if that puppy was 6'5 and a solid brick wall of fat and muscle with a menacing grin that Gordon insisted was a little  _ too _ sharp. Not that anyone gave a shit. Everyone brushed off Benrey's bullshit or was too afraid of the man to agree with Gordon. It made Gordon's blood boil when Benrey insisted people were afraid of  _ Gordon. _ Who the fuck would be afraid of Gordon! He was nice, he was friendly. Sure he could be a little loud and he wasn't exactly a small man himself but still. 

All of this was nothing compared to the hell that happened after everyone else had left though. No, when everyone else left Gordon and Benrey were practically left alone. Of course Benrey  _ did _ have a job to do so you'd think he wouldn't be able to bug Gordon all night right?

Wrong!

Gordon stopped his pacing to shoot a death glare towards a security camera settled in the top corner of the room. In response, the camera turned to face him its lens spinning as it zoomed in on Gordon and locked the two in a heated staring match to the death. Well. That's what it felt like to Gordon as he stood there seething, hoping if he glared hard enough the camera would explode or something.

See as a night shift security guard Benrey was in charge of monitoring the security cameras for this section of Black Mesa. Gordon was quick to learn that fact when Benrey started commenting on mistakes Gordon had made whenever the man would swing by on his hourly patrol of the wing. Gordon drops a piece of equipment? He's a clumsy boy, breaking official Black Mess property. Gordon gets a LITTLE scared of his phone's notification going off when he was absorbed in his work? A fucking chicken hat, whatever the hell THAT meant. It just kept going on and on. 

Yet.

Yet at the same time Gordon couldn't bring himself to actually  _ hate _ Benrey. Initially, he had thought of trying to contact HR about all this but after seriously thinking about it Gordon had to admit... he sort of enjoyed Benrey's company.

Now he'd rather die than admit that but his nights were long and he was admittedly a kind of lonely man. He didn't really have anyone to go home to, not even a pet, and he didn't have many friends and any he did have were all coworkers. He could afford to stay so late because no one would miss him. (He tries not to think too hard about that.) So having Benrey so consistently talking with him even if it was to mess with him was... kind of nice in a weird way. 

Plus it wasn't  _ all _ bad. Benrey would usually bring Gordon some soda or a shitty snack from a vending machine while on his patrol. Gordon would find himself laughing a surprising amount at the shit Benrey said with just how absurd and insane it all was. Even Benrey's annoying and shitty joke flirting was kind of funny. And, admittedly, while the things Benrey said about him were annoying as hell it was all relatively harmless. 

It was less like Benrey was an actual antagonist and more just a rival of some kind. Which was actually worse for Gordon. If Gordon just hated Benrey he could write him off and just ignore him.

But no. No, no, no. The hint of friendship they had amongst this rivalry meant Gordon had something to prove. It meant he had to respond, to act back, to continue the narrative. It was part of the intricate rituals that Gordon absolutely didn't over-analyze as an overly wound up lonely man.

So as Gordon glared into the security camera he was filled with a new wave of stubborn and petty energy. He  _ would _ get this machine working god help him. He wasn't going to let Benrey call him a  _ "stupid little science boy, frustrated little pee aych dee haver. can't even teleport right. like it's hard." _ Gordon could practically hear the other man's deep monotone voice in his head as he went back to work. 

Gordon didn't usually like running tests alone at night but he was running on spite and at least 7 cups of coffee at the moment so his critical thinking skills were a bit shit. He was confident enough with this round of equations that the machine would do what it was supposed to without exploding this time around. Well mostly confident enough. He hesitated for a second as he grabbed a small transportation carrier for one of his test rats. However, he shook his head and quickly got over any rational thoughts. It was Stubborn Time now, baby. Gordon's brain had left the building when he hit the 24 hours awake threshold. 

So he gathered up his test subject from the group cage and headed over to the rather imposing piece of machinery that was the teleporter. Setting the small holding cage on the designated platform Gordon went over the math in his head one more time. If everything worked solid matter (the rat) should be teleported to a pre-determined set of coordinates without the need for a second machine acting as a receiving point. Free-based teleportation as it were. 

Gordon moved over to the control panel on the side of the machine and started punching in the test coordinates. They led to the next room over, just a short distance but a considerable feat considering the thick wall between the two rooms. A short jump. Nothing big. It can be done. Gordon typed in the area of teleportation with shaky hands, setting the dimensions and position carefully. He was so focused he barely noticed the sound of squeaky hinges swinging open as he pressed the activation button and locked in the count down.

Gordon's head turned towards the holding cage as he locked eyes with the lab rat who was frozen with two paws outside the open cage door. The two stood there, eyes trained on each other for what felt like ages but was less than a second as both their brains struggled to catch up to the new events before them. Gordon's brain, a professional theoretical physicist unknowingly on the verge of a world-shattering breakthrough was stretched so thin due to over-work and sleep deprivation he was about on par with a literal fucking rat in terms of critical thinking under pressure. 

The rat made a break for it. Gordon made a break for the rat. The countdown clicked ever closer to 0.

What happened next was honestly a testimony to the fact that intelligence didn't always mean wisdom and Gordon was rocking a solid 1 out of 20 in the former stat. As Gordon grabbed the rat and hurriedly tried to shove it back in the small cage the machine's countdown reached 0 and there was a sudden bright flash of blinding light. Gordon could only manage to let out a short yell of surprise before his consciousness whited out. 

Luckily it was only a few seconds until Gordon started to come to, blinking hazily as his eyes adjusted from the bright light to the darkness of his new surroundings. The first thing Gordon was consciously able to perceive was the rat, still in his hand, thrashing free and bolting off somewhere into the small, dark room. As his still fuzzy and lagging brain acted on instinct to try and catch it again he realized his second fact of the night.

Gordon was stuck.

His brain quickly snapped back awake as he tugged himself forwards, hands reaching for his waist where something was holding him firmly in place. It took him a few seconds of stupidly scrambling his feet and slapping at the solid smooth surface of a wall for him to realize what had happened and as such, start to freak the fuck out.

First things first. The experiment had worked. If Gordon wasn't starting to freak out he'd feel elated about that fact but as it was he had more important things to worry about. Like the fact that he had stupidly put himself into the equation. He was lucky the machine had recognized his entire body as one object and he hadn't gotten cut in half, leaving a grizzly mess behind. 

As it were the coordinates he entered hadn't been made with his mass and positioning in mind and as such only his upper half had made it into the next room over. Gordon's midsection was firmly embedded in the thick wall and after a few seconds of panic he decided the machine must have swapped his mass's place with the walls. God he fucking hoped that was the case.

He didn't  _ feel _ like he was full of drywall at the very least, and that  _ was _ what the machine was made to do in the case of intersecting matter but.... well. Programing that to happen and it actually working were two very different things and Gordon wasn't usually eager to put his own skills to the test on himself. Any void space inside his body could easily be filled with bits of the wall if the programming hadn't been written perfectly. He could be slowly dying for all he knew, what if that sharp pain in his chest and stomach wasn't from anxiety.

He could have fucking died. He honestly should have fucking died. He could still be fucking dying, holy shit-

Gordon screwed his eyes shut and took a deep shaky breath to keep himself from having a panic attack. Just keep trying to observe the situation, Gordon. You're fine.

As it stood, the machine had worked, Gordon had been teleported and lived, and he was most definitely fucking stuck. The wall was luckily thick enough to sort of support his upper torso, his upper half only hung out in the dark room down to his pecs. On the other side of the wall in the room he had come from Gordon's feet were able to remain planted on the ground, helping support himself. However, he was still stuck in his bent over the position from when he had grabbed the rat which... wasn't the most comfortable and certainly embarrassing. Gordon was panicking way too hard to think about how his ass probably looked like some stupid gag hunting trophy mounted on the wall.

Gordon was suddenly yanked from his thoughts as the door handle to the room jiggled hurriedly. He heard a low muttered curse from the hall outside and immediately felt a swell of emotions. Relief, embarrassment, dread, a whole slew of positive and negative feelings as he realized who was on the other side.

"Benrey-?" He called out hesitantly, his voice cracking a bit pitifully. He was still on edge

"Uh- Duh." Came the other man's voice. There seemed to be a faint hint of frustration in Benrey's voice as he forcefully tried the handle again. "Who else would it be, idiot? 'M the only one here babysitting your dumbass. Stupid science man sticking his head into teleportation shit." 

Benrey seemed to be mostly grumbling to himself, sounding genuinely frustrated. Much like Gordon he'd never admit that their teasing little friendship meant more to him than he let on. Seeing Gordon fall into his own stupid machine that Benrey had seen explode more times than should be reasonable wasn't exactly fun. He had actually full-on ran from the security room to where Gordon was to make sure the idiot hadn't gotten himself killed.

"Stupid- Door. Door open. Please and thank you-" Benrey continued before there was a frustrated thud against the thick wood.

"Dude- Aren't you supposed to have like... keys for everything?" Gordon asked, realizing in his stupidity he hadn't even unlocked the door to the test's destination before using the machine-

And his personal key was mockingly hanging from the lanyard dangling around his neck.

"Fucking. Jefferem or whatever- Dayshift- Put the keyring who the fuck knows where. Can't find em. Only got my card for the main doors not some stupid key for this dumb janitor closet or whatever."

"It's not a janitor's close- Nevermind." Gordon started to snap before reigning himself in. Now was not the time to nitpick words. "Listen, my key's in here with my uh. Front half. Go around into the main lab and see if you can maybe do something over there."

There was a huff from the other side of the door before Benrey responded. "Fine. I'll go check out your ass. Don't like choke yourself or something stupid while I'm gone."

"Hey, shut the fuck up man! This was a fucking accident, I'm not stupid!" Said the idiot stuck in the wall. 

Gordon's defensive words fell on deaf ears as he heard the security guard's heavy footsteps leave the door and head to the next room over. He was surprised Benrey wasn't... outright making fun of him yet other than the general insults. He kinda assumed Benrey would've jumped on this like a shark smelling blood in the water but at the moment he actually seemed... concerned in his own stoic Benrey way. Of course, he could just be angry Gordon could've gotten himself killed on Benrey's watch and the repercussions that would have on his job. Benrey bounces between taking his job deathly seriously and not giving a shit at all. He was a fucking mystery like that.

Gordon heard the distant sound of another door opening and closing along with Benrey's approaching footsteps. They seemed to slow a bit as he approached, and after a few seconds Gordon registered Benrey letting out a wolf-whistle as he stopped behind the scientist.

"Ha ha. Nice view over here." Benrey said, his voice monotone but raised loud enough for Gordon to hear him.

Gordon kicked out his leg blindly and hit nothing but air, earning a loud cackle from Benrey. "A swing and a miss!" It seems now that Benrey knew Gordon wasn't going to die on him he was more back to normal. Normal being totally not serious joke flirting and being mean to each other.

_ "You bastard- _ Benrey just help me get the fuck out of here." Gordon snapped, shifting to futilely try and push himself back out of the hole. Considering the teleportation process had only swapped the exact amount of matter that intersected it was safe to say this was one hell of a tight fit. Even with the soft give of Gordon's...  _ slightly _ larger than average frame he could only move a few inches in either direction.

"I dunno man. Ya seem uh-" There was a pause for Benrey to smack his lips audibly before he continued. "Pretty stuck there. Might have to lube you up. Slip n slide on through."

Gordon let out a half stress-induced laugh, voice pitching up a bit. "Don't fucking lube me. I don't wanna be lubed, man."

"Should've thought about that before getting stuck, stupid. Now you're gonna be the lube guy. Doctor Gordon Lubeman." 

Benrey couldn't help but relax on the other side of the wall. Gordon wasn't in immediate danger, he was responding back to his teasing albeit a little stressed. But when was Gordon not strung out of his fucking mind. Guy was more wound up than one of those stupid cheap toys that walked. Or something like that. Either way, things were okay. This was okay. No need to freak out.

"Dude, shut the fuck up and help me," Gordon said, voice still a little shaky but overall calming down. "You're not gonna be able to pull me out from that side but maybe you can like. Push me through or something? And do not make a comment about my ass being too fat to fit or something."

"Bro, don't be mad. Your ass is so fat. Naturally." Benrey deadpanned.

Gordon tried to kick Benrey again and this time heard a slight 'oof' as his foot connected with Benrey's stomach. There was no way that had actually hurt the other man but he would take what little satisfaction he could get. 

"So mean to me, bro. I'm just complimenting my homie. Don't even kiss me good night, bro. So mean." Benrey said, voice comically dejected and sad. The scientist couldn't help but laugh at the nonsense the other man was saying. 

His laughs died down as he heard Benrey take a few shuffling steps closer before feeling the sensation of someone standing a little too close. Gordon shifted a bit awkwardly, hands sliding against the wall as he idly held himself up. There was a few seconds pause before Benrey's large hands hesitantly settled Gordon's hips. He couldn't help but jerk ever so slightly, taken by surprise despite knowing it was coming. God, it felt weird to be touched and not be able to see it happen. Especially in a situation and position like this. 

"Alright, I'm just gonna... uh... Push?" Benrey said through the wall, his own voice a little awkward. It was one thing to like, (half) jokingly flirt with someone and another thing to have your hands on their hips with their ass angled up towards your crotch. 

"Uh. Yeah. Right. Go ahead." Gordon replied, his face heating up a bit in embarrassment. God how was he supposed to look Benrey in the eyes after this. Just don't acknowledge how weird this is. Just focus on getting out and don't think about how fucking big and sturdy Benrey's hands are on your hips-

Gordon's train of thought was once again interrupted as Benrey pushed forwards on his hips. Even with his strength however the way he was still hesitantly holding Gordon and his positioning he wasn't able to get much leverage into it. Gordon winced a bit as he was pushed forwards, feeling the fat on his hips compress a bit but not nearly enough to be pushed through. 

"Fuck. Hold on." He heard Benrey mutter, trying to get a bit better position to push against Gordon. It went like this for a few more minutes, Gordon trying to give ultimately useless advice and Benrey getting more frustrated with the task at hand. The more fed up Benrey got with having to try to work with awkwardly avoiding touching anywhere weird the less he started to care. His hands wandered from Gordon's hips to his thighs, then to his ass, Benrey occasionally forcing his own hips against Gordon's ass to try and use his legs to help push harder.

And sure it was working! Gordon had slid through down to his midsection but now his hips were getting in the way, making Benrey more frustrated. Speaking of Benrey the man seemed to be invested in what he was doing, forgetting the awkward nature of their position completely the more focused he got. Gordon was not so lucky. He had long since started sweating on the other side of the wall, his heart speeding up in his chest from anxious and embarrassed nerves. 

Listen! You couldn't blame him for getting a bit worked up! Sure Benrey wasn't doing it with sexual intent but god was Gordon basically getting felt up by big strong hands and it had been a shamefully long time since he'd been touched in that area. Every touch burnt through his clothes and only made the heat pooling in his stomach grow hotter. 

It wasn't like Benrey was unattractive either. Gordon would be lying if he said he had never felt a bit disappointed Benrey's flirting was absolutely just jokes to prod at him and get a reaction, but god he had no right to actually be as attractive as he was. With that deep voice and with that stupid too sharp smile and with how  _ big _ he was. Gordon couldn't help but wonder if he was big in other ways-

Gordon stop. Stop that train of thought. He immediately moved to hang his head into his hands, a wave of shame rolling over him. 

God he was a terrible person and a creep for getting turned on by this- If Benrey found out he'd fucking hate him, rightfully so. He was gross- disgusting even! Benrey was just trying to help, he was in no way actually attracted to you Gordon-

Gordon jumped and let out a short noise of surprise as he felt Benrey shove a hand between Gordon's thighs, palm resting firmly against the space between his cunt and ass, thick fingers curling forwards over his crotch to steady his grip. Benrey's other hand was firmly on Gordon's hip, fingers digging into his soft fat as he suddenly pushed forwards against the stuck man. 

The force of the push slid Benrey's hand down, his palm grinding against Gordon's cunt that was already a bit sensitive from the unintentional teasing. Gordon couldn't stop himself in time as a surprised and loud moan tore itself from his throat. Immediately he clapped his hands over his mouth as Benrey jerked to a sudden stop.

"Shit- Are you okay?" Benrey asked, quickly withdrawing his hands, worried he had hurt Gordon somehow. 

_ "Mmhmm. Fine." _ Gordon responded, voice tight and high pitched as he tried to hold back a pathetic whine at the feeling of Benrey's hands retreating. God his sleep-deprived exhausted brain wanted to get off so fucking bad. Wanted to just hump against the wall if he had to- He clamped his thighs shut tightly, bouncing his leg as he panted softly on the other side of the wall. Get yourself together Gordon. C'mon.

"Are you sure??? What was with that noise?" Benrey asked, sounding a bit concerned. He sometimes struggled to keep his own strength in check and the possibility of accidentally hurting Gordon was higher than he'd like to think about. 

"I'm- I'm fine man. Just uh. Took me by surprise." Gordon said lamely, voice still shaky. Maybe if Gordon led even a slightly normal life that would've worked. They would've moved on and Gordon would've said to stop trying to push since it wasn't getting them anywhere. They'd just have to call someone to cut him out of the wall. It wasn't like any normal person would be able to definitively tell he was horny. Sure they could guess but as a trans man, it wasn't like he had a visible boner and he certainly wasn't turned on enough to leak through his fucking jeans but- 

Gordon did not lead a normal life and whatever god decided his fate was either cruel as all hell or a great ass wingman depending on how you looked at it. 

Benrey leaned forwards to rest his hands on Gordon's hips, running his fingers gently over them as he worriedly checked for any signs of damage. Gordon's legs tightened a bit as he squeezed them closer together, trying to calm himself down. "Bro- you sure because I don't wanna-" Benrey started to say before Gordon heard the muffled sound of a soft inhale of breath through Benrey's mouth. 

There were a few seconds of silence as Benrey took in a few deeper breaths, almost like he was an animal smelling the air, before his gentle touches stopped. His hands rested firmly on the widest section of Gordon's hips, the heat of his body returning as he leaned closer over Gordon. 

"Hey uh. You wouldn't happen to be keeping secrets would you?" Benrey asked. His head must be right against the wall with how clearly Gordon could hear him despite his voice being a low rumble. There was still a hint of hesitation to it but now there was something else seeping into it. A dangerous questioning tone. 

"Keeping secrets from your good friend Benny?"

Gordon swallowed heavily, the blood draining from his face both in fear of being caught and well... That low rumble was doing it for him alright? 

"I don't- Uh I don't know what you're. What you're talking about, man." Gordon stammered, pressing his palms against his side of the wall to help support himself. 

Benrey let out a loud, tsk sound, as he pressed himself a bit closer to Gordon. His thumb rubbed softly back and forth over the other man's hip bone as he spoke again. "Think you're uh. You're enjoying this, buddy. Pal. Maybe a little into it."

"I'm not- why the fuck- that's- that's ridiculous and- and inappropriate, I'd never-" Gordon stammered in a panic, high pitched nervous chuckles strung between words. He was cut short as he felt Benrey's strong grip tighten on his hips.

"Man why you gotta be lying? Overthinking shit with that dumb-ass smart guy brain." Benrey groaned in annoyance. "Stop worrying about shit, stop fucking thinking so hard."

Gordon let out a small muffled groan as Benrey leaned forwards and rubbed his hips down against Gordon's ass.  _ That bastard. _

"You like this. Say yes? Please and thank you?" 

Gordon no longer felt bad for getting turned on from this. Gordon now felt stupid and shameful about being called out so bluntly both about being horny  _ and _ for overthinking and almost giving himself a panic attack over it. That feeling was quickly turning to his usual annoyance with Benrey not taking anything seriously, even something like this. As usual, Gordon did what he did best. Ignore any rational negative feelings and the possibility of talking things out like an adult with Benrey and instead latch onto frustration and annoyance and bicker back and forth. Ah, the familiarity of the intricate ritual of stupid rivals with sexual tension.

"I'm not overthinking shit, asshole. Excuse me for not putting 'being horny' as a higher priority to 'getting out of this stupid fucking hole!'" Gordon snapped, one of his hands banging against the wall in frustration. 

Benrey let out another one of his rare actual laughs, a deep cackle as he rutted against Gordon's ass again. "I'm not hearing a nooooo." He said in a shit-eating teasing voice. 

Gordon let loose another huffed out groan as Benrey ground against his ass. This was happening. This could be going further. He could say no and tell Benrey to fuck off and while the man was an asshole and annoying as hell he knew he'd respect that and back off. But on the other hand...

Gordon was having a shitty fucking day. His stress was through the roof, he hasn't slept in over 24 hours save for quick naps here and there, he just made the stupidest workplace mistake of his life, and if he got blue balled on top of all of it he'd probably fucking snap and kill someone. 

_ "Fine. Whatever you caught me." _ He grumbles out, glaring forwards at nothing hoping Benrey could feel it somehow. "Clearly you're enjoying this too, asshole. So stop sounding so smug."

Gordon pushed his back against Benrey's crotch, feeling the hardness starting to fill out in his fatigues. Benrey let out a rough huff through his teeth at the feeling. His fingers dug hard enough into Gordon's hips that they would most likely leave bruises at this point. 

"Yeah. Course I am." Benrey growled out, voice low and gruff. "Having you all bent over and stuck. Practically presenting your cute ass to me. Fucking. Knowing you're desperate for this like a little slut." 

Gordon was admittedly a bit surprised to hear Benrey admit it so readily. He had always assumed all of Benrey's advances were jokes. Like haha, could you imagine actually being attracted to you? Funny. But based on the way Benrey kept rubbing steadily against Gordon's ass and how affected his voice already sounded, maybe Gordon really was the biggest idiot on the planet. 

"I'm  _ not _ desperate." He said defensively, embarrassment burning his cheeks because he knew Benrey was right. 

"Yeah? Then I guess I'll just leave. Go call maintenance to come pull your horny little ass out-" Benrey started a meanness to his voice as he called Gordon's bluff. He loosened his grip on the other man and started to step back before Gordon hurriedly wrapped his foot around the back of Benrey's calf. 

_ "Don't you fucking dare." _ Gordon hissed out, venom dripping from his voice even as it shook from the adrenaline in his veins. "You started this with how handsy you were, fucker. If you walk away now what're you gonna go do? Go jerk off alone in the bathrooms? I  _ know _ you want this too so stop being such an ass."

"Me-ouch. Pussy's got claws." Benrey said blankly, not yet moving to press back up against Gordon. He held the man's hips still as he watched him wiggle and squirm in frustration at the lack of contact. "So mean to me..." He muttered, moving to push up Gordon's work shirt and rub small circles against the small of his back. 

Gordon stopped his wiggling in confusion at the admittedly.... kind of tender touch against his skin. He almost started to feel bad for snapping before Benrey ruined the moment by roughly yanking Gordon's pants and underwear down over his ass by the back hem. 

Gordon yelped at the sudden rush of cold air, slapping his thighs back together on instinct as his pants bunched around his knees. He quickly felt Benrey's rough hands push between his thighs and spread his legs back open as it sounded like the larger man was dropping to his knees.

"Fine, Meanman. We're both desperate. You can keep pretending to be a prude and better and shit to keep your smart guy pride. Tell me to stop if you actually want me to but-" Benrey said from where he kneeled, his hot breath ghosting over Gordon's exposed skin and making the man shiver.

He paused his talking long enough to lick a wide stripe up against Gordon's wet folds. He might not have expected Gordon to be rocking a pussy when he first met the guy but that hardly threw him off his rhythm, he had enough experience with both to know what he was doing and that was all that mattered. 

Gordon let out a low moan at the feeling of Benrey's tongue, his thighs flexing in the other man's grip as his head slumped forwards on the other side of the wall.

"I have this feelin' you're not gonna say shit." Benrey said with a low chuckle. Gordon only got out a breathy muttered-  _ "Bastard-" _ before he was interrupted by Benrey leaning back in and getting to work on Gordon's cunt.

Gordon scrambled against the wall for purchase as Benrey was quick to go from firm and long laps of his tongue against Gordon's outer folds to roughly pushing his tongue into the smaller man's hole. Gordon let out soft strangled noises in between panted breath, trying to keep himself quiet. Not because anyone could hear them but out of some stubborn petty pride against the man currently eating him out. 

Benrey diligently moved his tongue in and out of Gordon in smooth rolling motions, each pass getting deeper than the last. His hands wandered up Gordon's soft thighs before one moved to grab one of his ass cheeks and give it a rough squeeze. Gordon could feel the other man grin against his cunt at the ragged moan that fell from his mouth. 

"F-fuck." Gordon panted out, shutting his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of Benrey stretching him out. "Benr- _ EYyy _ " His low moan quickly jumped up in pitch and intensity as Benrey's other hand found it's way to his t-dick, teasing rubbing circles against its head.

With a wet pop that Gordon could faintly hear through the wall, Benrey pulled his tongue out, quickly replacing it with the fingers that had been groping Gordon's ass. Even two of Benrey's thick fingers easily slipped into Gordon's wet cunt and he was quick to start scissoring his walls. 

"God. Look so good like this. Been hiding all this hot shit from your best friend, huh? Tight fucking pussy and cute little cock-" Benrey rumbled out, pausing his rubbing to give Gordon's dick a light pinch. 

Gordon let out a harsh noise, his legs starting to tremble. If the wall hadn't been holding him up he probably would've fallen to his knees by now from the dual sensations of Benrey finger fucking him and stroking his cock.

"D-Don't- guhh.." Gordon started, having to pause to swallow around his dry throat before trying again. "Don't call my fuuuuh-cking dick cute-" He groaned out, embarrassment flushing his already red cheeks deeper. 

"Why not, bro?" Benrey chuckled, starting to stroke Gordon's short length between his fingers. "'S cute little guy. Hey. I bet I could make you come like this. Don't even gotta fuck you." He said, voice raspy and teasing as he curled his fingers up into Gordon.

Gordon let out a moan, unable to even try and hold it back at this point even if it embarrassed him to hell. Benrey was absolutely right. Each rough thrust of Benrey's fingers and tug against his dick had louder and louder hiccuping moans escaping with each breath Gordon took. He absolutely could come from this alone and was about to before Benrey abruptly pulled his fingers out and shuffled away from Gordon.

The smaller man let out a frustrated and admittedly pathetic whine, kicking his leg in anger as he came down from the edge. "Asshole!" He snapped out, breath coming in ragged pants.

Benrey only chuckled as he stood back up from behind Gordon. There was the distinctive sound of a belt being roughly tugged open before Benrey stepped forwards and pressed himself back against Gordon.

This time he could feel the silky heat of Benrey's bare cock grinding between his asscheeks as the other man grabbed back onto his hips. "Too bad though. Cause I  _ am _ gonna fuck you." Benrey said, emphasizing his point with a particularly rough grind against Gordon.

He could already tell how wound up Benrey must be from this based on the steady drip of precum against his ass and the small of his back. Another thing he was quickly realizing despite not being able to see behind him was that Benrey  _ was _ big everywhere. 

His cock rested heavy and thick against his ass as he felt Benrey give it a few cursory strokes, spreading precum down his length as he started to speak again. 

"Wanted to do this for a while now. Bend you over whenever you get too prissy. Fuck you into the ground, remind you who's the bigger man." He said with an almost inhuman growl rumbling from deep in his throat as he continued to pump his cock.

Well, that confirmed it. Either Benrey was just saying shit in the heat of the moment or he was the stupidest man alive. The fact that he could still doubt the scale of Benrey's attraction answered which one was right. Granted any rational or even coherent thoughts were quickly melting in Gordon's brain as he shivered at Benrey's rough voice. 

"Y-yeah?' Gordon said after swallowing heavily. He spread his legs as far as the pants around his ankles would let him, practically offering himself to Benrey. "Then fucking hurry up and do it already."

Benrey let out another growl that was almost a little too feral to be made by a human, before guiding himself to Gordon's dripping wet entrance. There was a few seconds of tight pressure before his fat head pushed into Gordon. 

Gordon let out a ragged moan, back arching the most it could in his current position. He felt Benrey roughly grab his hip with one hand, the other making a thud as he slammed it against the wall to support himself. He let out a low groan as he slowly started to push into Gordon.

"F-fuck. Tell me- Tell me if I get too rough-" Benrey spat out, voice strained and shaky. "Don't wanna. Don't want to hurt you." 

Gordon let out a soft moan, feeling Benrey slowly start to fill him up. He stupidly nodded his head at the other man's words before remembering Benrey couldn't see him. 

"Yeah. Yeah o-okay." He swallowed hard, starting to get impatient from previously being edged. "I'm not some- fucking delicate flower though. I can take it just-  _ god _ \- Benrey hurry up." His voice pitching up into a slight whine near the end.

Letting out a breathy laugh Benrey gave Gordon's hip a firm teasing squeeze. "You can take it? I- I dunno man. Why don't you ask nicely first?" 

There were a few tense seconds of silence as Benrey stilled his hips, only halfway pushed in. The two were having a mental western standoff to see who would crack and give in first. Who would be the desperate bottom bitch. Panting heavily Gordon closed his eyes and rested his hands against the wall.

Then he planted a foot firmly against the other side and undid all of the work that had gotten them this far by pushing himself back onto Benrey's cock, his ass slapping against the man's bare hips. He was back at square one but at least his cunt was stretched full.

_ "I said hurry up, man." _ Gordon growled out, not willing to be the one to back down first this time. Luckily for him that move seemed to snap the last of Benrey's resolve as the man let out another growl and rocked into Gordon. 

_ "Fucker." _ Was all Benrey snapped in response before he pulled his hips back. He almost fully pulled out before quickly ramming back into Gordon, no longer messing around. He was fast to fall into a rough and desperate pace, alternating from long and harsh strokes of his cock into Gordon's cunt to practically humping into him, pressing as deep as he could get. 

The most Gordon could do was hang on for the ride as he got what he stupidly asked for. Each rough thrust had his top half bouncing, his glasses getting knocked off within a minute of the brutal pace. He could hear the lewd sounds of sex through the wall and over the sounds of their own moans. The sound of skin slapping against each other, the wetness of his cunt as Benrey pounded into it, his slick dripping steadily down his thighs and making a mess.

After a few minutes, Benrey moved both hands to Gordon's hips, pulling him back as far as he could and holding him in place as he hunched over the other man. Gordon could feel a few thick drops of drool fall onto his back and soak through the material of his shirt as Benrey let out ragged pants and growls. His rhythm was getting more sporadic as he grew closer to his climax.

As Gordon felt nails dig into the flesh of his hips, drawing small specks of blood he couldn't help but cry out, bucking into Benrey's hold. He threw his head back, letting out practically screamed moans of pleasure as Benrey pounded into him. The only warning Gordon could give to Benrey that he was finishing was a loud pleased cry of the other man's name as the heat in his stomach spilled over. His walls tightened as he came around Benrey's cock, his entire body shuddering from the intensity of it all. 

Benrey wasn't too far behind, only needing a few more rough thrusts into Gordon's fluttering tight walls before he let out a slurred cursed. Gordon felt a few hot drops of cum flow into his cunt before Benrey was quickly pulling out. Gordon hoped his disappointed whimper wasn't audible over Benrey's pleased groan as he finished cumming onto Gordon's outer lips and the back of his thighs. 

The two stood there for a few moments in silence, the only sound was them trying to catch their breaths. In the silence that followed Gordon was left to his own thoughts, mulling over what just happened. It started as a dull pleased haze of finally getting fucked after a (shamefully long) dry spell but as his cum brain started to fade he realized how stupid what they just did was. 

They were at work. Gordon was stuck in a fucking wall after an accident with the machine he was in charge of. There were security cameras  _ everywhere _ and he knew quite a few would have a perfect view of what just happened.

And what just happened was Gordon got his cunt pounded by a coworker he'd only known for a few months. He and Benrey didn't even fucking  _ talk _ outside work- he didn't know shit about this guy- and they were.  _ Still. At. Work. _ He was going to lose his fucking job, he'd never get hired anywhere again. He'd probably lose his job for falling into his own machine let alone literally fucking another man at work- And speaking of the machine he could still be fucking slowly dying from that for a whole slew of reasons. His life was over and- and-

_ And he was STILL STUCK IN THIS GODDAMN WALL _ .

On Benrey's end as he drifted out of his own content post nut high he slowly realized Gordon wasn't doing so hot. The heavy breaths had turned from ones of physical exertion to the short and rapid ones of panic. Benrey quickly rested a hand on Gordon's back, trying to reassure him but only got Gordon jumping in shock as a result.

"H-hey. Are you good, man?" He asked lamely, not entirely sure what to do or why Gordon was even freaking out. 

"NO I'M NOT GOOD." Gordon snapped, voice cracking like he was about to cry. "AT THE VERY FUCKING LEAST I'M GOING TO LOSE MY JOB FOR THIS, IF NOT DIE SLOWLY FROM FUCKING RADIATION POISONING OR- OR BECAUSE I'VE GOT FUCKING DRYWALL EMBEDDED IN MY BODY. AND INSTEAD OF ACTUALLY WORRYING ABOUT ANY OF THAT I LISTENED TO MY DICK LIKE A FUCKING  _ IDIOT _ AND HAD SEX WITH A COWORKER WHILE STUCK IN A STUPID WALL THAT I'M  _ STILL _ STUCK IN." 

As Gordon shouted the man struggled in the wall, pathetically kicking and hitting it as he tried to wrench himself free like a panicked animal. Benrey withdrew his hand, taking a small step back to avoid getting hit in the crossfire. Okay. Alright. Nerd is upset because uuuhhh. He's gonna get in trouble. Cause he's a dumb weak-ass human. And uhh. Shit right. Still stuck. Okay.

Trying to ignore the fact that fucking him was on the list of things that had Gordon freaking out Benrey tried to think of what to do. However,  _ Gordon _ freaking out was making  _ Benrey _ freak out. This wasn't like the usual haha Gordon is mad and freaking out kinda tantrum this was like. Serious and not fun and he didn't know what to do about it. 

Damn it. He liked Gordon, Gordon was an ass but not a bad person- He was funny and optimistic and made him feel good when he actually laughed and oh god he was  _ crying _ now-

Benrey would fix his problems. No biggie. Don't think about it too hard. Don't make a big deal out of it.

Benrey took a deep breath before hurriedly reaching his hand out towards Gordon-

Don't make a big deal out of it. Please be cool. Please.

\- And reached through the wall.

His hand firmly grabbed onto the back of Gordon's collar before yanking the other man backwards into the other room. Benrey wrapped an arm around Gordon's waist as the man understandably shook unsteadily from suddenly being yanked through solid matter. The scientist stared dumbly ahead, brain not registering the hole in the wall suddenly vanishing in between blinks. As Gordon's legs seemed to steady a bit under him Benrey leaned down a bit to grab Gordon's pants and pull them up, not bothering to clean the other man off. His brain was shutting off too for different reasons, cut him some slack. 

When he was sure Gordon could stand on his own and wasn't about to like. Pass out or something stupid Benrey let go and took a few steps back. He awkwardly tucked himself back into his pants, fiddling with his belt as Gordon's brain caught up with what just happened. Well. At least he wasn't crying anymore.

And it was true. Gordon was stunned into complete and utter silence. There was no way he could just. Pretend Benrey pulled him out in a reasonable way. No- No he had just. He had just been pulled through solid matter. He had  _ felt _ it, it was like nothing he had ever experienced- not even anything like the teleportation he just fucking went through! He was just- All it could be described as was being drug through the god damned wall!

And that was done by his coworker slash sorta friend slash guy he just fucked. A totally normal human guard. Oh god did he just fuck someone that's not human. Gordon's expression had turned from one of blank confusion to that of a bewildered scientist who just discovered magic was real against all odds, but with a splash of personal panic because said scientist was now wondering if magic STDs existed. 

He stood there, mouth slightly open as his eyes darted around blindly like he was looking from thought to thought as his brain did mental gymnastics. He eventually turned to Benrey, brows furrowing in confusion and mild bewildered frustration as he started to speak.

_ "You-" _

He was quickly interrupted by Benrey shoving a wad of cash into his hands. 

"Uhhhh bbbbbbb-" Benrey stammered, blowing out a raspberry as he tried to think. His own expression was that of awkward panic and someone who wanted to be away from this conversation as soon as possible. "For uh- Baby-B-Gone or whatever that shit's called." 

Gordon blinked at Benrey, stunned back into a confused stupor. "You- Do you fucking mean plan b???" He asked in bewilderment, a confused nervous laugh slipping out of him.

"Uh. Sure. Yeah." Benrey said, shoving his wallet back into his pants pockets. "I'm fucking. Clean by the way. Nothing weird, don't worry your dumb nerd brain, idiot. Uh I'll go deal with the-the uhh. Security. Video. Shit." He finished lamely, taking a few hurried steps back. Get out before he asks questions. Get the FUCK out before the actual literal scientist asks fucking questions and decides you're his new fucking experiment, idiot.

"Oh- Uh. Okay. Thank you?" Gordon replied, equally lamely as his brain struggled to form any coherent thoughts. He was still staring at the considerable wad of cash balled up in his fist. 

"No one will know anything happened. You don't say shit I won't say shit. Anyways uh- OkayByeI'mLeaving." With that Benrey literally sprinted out of the room, almost tripping over his feet on his way out. He let out a string of muttered curses as he stumbled, Gordon watching as he vanished through the doorway. 

Gordon eventually looked away from the empty doorway to scan his lab. Everything was completely untouched. The wall was whole, the machine looked unused, even the fucking rat and transportation cage were back where they should be. The only signs that anything had even happened and Gordon didn't just have the world's most fucked up dream were the bruises on his thighs, the wet patch in his boxers, and the bundle of bills in his hand. 

Gordon looked down at the cash in his hand. It was easily a few hundred, Benrey must have just dumped his entire wallet in his hurry to leave. Thinking of Benrey, Gordon looked up towards one of the security cameras, noticing it seemed to... almost glitch out of reality for a split second before returning to normal. It quickly turned away from Gordon like Benrey was looking away in embarrassment. 

  
  


Gordon pockets the cash and decides it's not really important for him to mention he got his tubes tied years ago.

Benrey figures it's not that big of a deal that before erasing the footage and replacing it with fabricated bullshit he stored the version focused on Gordon's top half onto his phone. 

One exhausted and confused human goes home to ponder what just happened. One wired and nervous alien stays stuck in Black Mesa, wondering what's going to happen next. 

Neither gets much sleep that night. 


	2. Chasing It Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon has one hell of a time tracking down Benrey the next couple of days, who would've guessed it wasn't going to be easy to corner someone that can literally walk through walls. Not Gordon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't as long as a chapter and kinda the start of an in-between point but I'm excited for chapters 3 and 4 because Oh Boy. Things will actually start picking up for realsies. Both in a plot sense and both Benrey finally realizing bottoming is even a fucking option! The next chapters will hopefully be a treat, and now that I'm back on my adhd medicine shouldn't take too long! Anyways enjoy more idiots not knowing how to talk to each other.

It was safe to say Gordon was having an interesting day as he went back to Black Mesa later that same morning. The downside of staying up so late after hours meant he only had enough time to go home, take a quick shower, and get about four hours of sleep until it was time to go back to work. He seriously considered calling out sick but he had _way_ too much on his plate to stay home and pass the fuck out. So at 10 am Gordon found himself walking back into the sprawling complex of his workplace, a limp to his stride considering what happened earlier that morning.

He couldn't help but feel disappointed when he passed through the security check with no sign of Benrey to be found. Of course, he wasn't surprised considering how fast Benrey had bolted from the lab last night. Gordon didn't even blame Benrey, half of him wanted to die from the awkward shame of the prospect of having to look Benrey in the eye and talk to him again after what happened but also... Benrey pulled some wack ass shit which _needed_ explaining. Getting to the bottom of that well exceeded any awkward anxiety Gordon might feel about the other man. At least he tried to convince himself of that to tamp down his rapidly pounding heart.

Gordon would have to worry about that all later anyways, first he had to get through the workday which was one hell of a task in of itself. Things were about to get hectic if the machine worked for a second time, not that he had any plans on mentioning it _was_ a second time. No. No, that was all better left in the past 6 hours ago. So it was with a heavy yawn that Gordon pushed the door open to the lab and headed inside, trying his best to shove all his other worries to the back of his mind for now.

Plus he could already tell he was in for a long morning. 

"It's about time you showed up! We've got tests to run!" Came Bubby's sharp voice the moment Gordon stepped through the door.

"Ah Hello Gordon! Another fine morning isn't it!" Coomer piped up from where he was helping Bubby with some final finetuning to the machine. 

"Good morning Dr. Coomer. Good morning Bubby." Gordon sighed as he walked into the lab, pausing by his desk to note the two other scientists had already rifled through the notes Gordon had made about his after-hour work.

"That's Dr. Bubby to you-"

"Professor!"

"Doctor."

"Profe-"

Gordon groaned and approached the two other men, tiredly rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Alright, alright, _Dr. Bubby_ \- Enough arguing. We've got work to do." He was quick to step in and put an end to their back and forth knowing it could easily keep those two occupied for hours if left alone. 

"Gordon's right, professor Bubby! As they say, the early worm gets the bird so we should start our work ASAP." Coomer said cheerily, slamming one of the machine's panels closed as he finished checking the internal wiring. Gordon couldn't help but wince, worrying the metal might fucking dent under the older man's rough treatment. Never mind this thing being made of thick and sturdy steel plating.

"Uh... isn't it the early bird gets the worm, Dr. Coomer?" Gordon asked, shaking his head as he looked away from the panel and towards Coomer.

"Not if the worm is strong as shit, Gordon!"

Gordon couldn't help but let out a wheezing laugh at that. Meanwhile, Bubby huffed and shut the panel he had been working on. Well, 'working on' was more like scrutinizing Gordon's work.

"Alright if you two are done buffooning around we should perhaps get some actual progress made." Bubby said, walking over towards the control panel. "Your adjustments seem up to par, Gordon. At least to the point they won't immediately blow up in our face this time around."

"I think it's good when they blow up." Coomer chimed in as he moved to get one of the test rats moved into a carrier cage. 

"It should work this time. I'm damn sure of it." Gordon said rather confidently as he approached Bubby to watch him punch in the coordinates and command codes. Ignoring the fact that the machine working had lead to several bad decisions and panic attacks earlier today, it was Pride Time baby. Time to prove he was smart too. 

Bubby only scoffed. "Don't get so sure of yourself, Gordon. Just because it won't explode doesn't mean it's not going to just fizzle out."

"-Or leave this poor rat a grizzly mess!" Coomer said, placing said rat and cage into the machine.

"Aw c'mon. Can't you guys have a little fucking faith for once?" Gordon said with a tired sigh. "I worked hard on this last night! Hell- I'm confident enough it'll work I'll make a bet."

Bubby scoffed. "A bet? You're that up your own ass?"

"Oh, I'm always interested in a friendly wager, Gordon." Coomer says, heading to join the other two at the control panel.

"Fifty bucks says it works AND the rat survives." Gordon says, sounding rather smug and confident with himself. That only garnered a laugh from Bubby at his expense.

"Fuck it, deal! Fifty says it won't do shit. Get ready to pay up, Gordon."

"I'll also take that bet against you, Gordon!"

"You wound me, Dr. Coomer." Gordon said with a dramatic sigh.

"Someone has to, Gordon."

"No. No, I'm pretty sure no one does, Dr. Coomer." 

"Quiet you two! I'm starting the countdown." Bubby snapped, pressing the final button as the machine began to count down to zero. 

Considering how they didn't have much faith in the machine working Coomer and Bubby remained surprisingly quiet as the timer went down. There was a hint of anticipation in the air as the counter ticked down. As the final seconds rolled by and the machined whirred to life Gordon couldn't help but bounce back and forth on his heels in excitement. Months of work were finally coming to fruition, they were going to see the machine worked! Not only that he already knew the coding to deal with intersecting matter more or less worked. At this point all it would need is fine-tuning and thorough testing and this project would be done. 

There was a blinding flash of light as the machine activated and once the three men could see again they were quick to approach to see the results. The second it was clear the rat and cage were at least _gone_ the tone of the room changed drastically.

"Oh holy shit-" Bubby started before getting interrupted by Coomer starting to run off.

"Come on men, science waits for no one!" He called over his shoulder. Gordon and Bubby were quick to follow and head over to the room next door to see the results of the test.

Gordon lagged a bit behind, his cheeks involuntarily darkening at the memory of the room. He was quickly ripped from his thoughts as he heard Coomer laugh, genuinely sounding surprised. 

"My god- He was right!" Bubby exclaimed in surprise as Gordon walked up behind the man to see the rat chewing on the bars of its cage, completely unharmed. 

Coomer slowly stopped laughing as he shot Gordon a large grin, the pride for his former apprentice clear in his eyes. "Well Bubby, it seems like we owe Doctor Freeman some money!" 

  
  


Gordon couldn't help but let out a whoop of celebration, laughing as Coomer moved to slap him on the back in congratulations. The day was starting to look up.

  
  


\---------

  
  


Now if only that would last. Which is obviously asking way too much of whatever god is in control of Gordon's life.

The rest of Gordon's shift was both hectic and boring as hell, to say the least. It was a bunch of fervently written documents and lab reports making their discovery official. They ran the test a few more times during the course of the day to make sure it wasn't a fluke while also monitoring the condition of rats who had been through the teleporter. By the end of the day they had amassed an impressive literal pile of data and report papers. Bubby and Coomer weren't the most organized of men, especially not when in such a frenzied work-groove. Notes would be made on the spot and tossed to the ground to be picked up (almost always by Gordon) later. As such Gordon had plenty of excuses to stay after hours even if he didn't really intend on doing any work. 

No, he had every intention of tracking Benrey down and asking him some questions. 

However much to his annoyance, it turned out cornering someone who could phase through solid walls was a lot harder than he originally planned for. What a shocker. Quite frankly if Benrey didn't want to be found he was _not_ going to be found, and this man was a professional when it came to avoiding serious discussions about himself. 

This led to perhaps the most frustrating few days of Gordon's life, _and that was saying something._

Obviously, Benrey wasn't visiting Gordon anymore on his hourly patrols, that much was easy to take into consideration. Gordon was quick to confirm Benrey still had to be working this shift despite not seeing him anywhere considering no one else was ever in the security room when he went to check. Most likely Benrey would see him coming on the monitors and promptly fuck off to god knows where. Trying to pin Benrey down in the halls was a futile effort as well, even if Gordon managed to track him down based on the sound of the guard's heavy footsteps in the empty halls. The second Gordon got close Benrey would just phase through a wall into the next hall over.

It was safe to say Gordon was left standing in an empty hallway cursing at the top of his lungs a lot more than a man normally should. Gordon _would_ find a way to get Benrey to talk to him, this was burning him right to his stubborn and prideful core. His petty personality was practically throwing a temper tantrum every time Benrey out-maneuvered him. He didn't even want to mentally acknowledge how lonely he got with each passing day that Benrey still painfully avoided him. The prick wasn't even being subtle.

Gordon would talk to Benrey. Even if he had to break some rules and bring a few... old skills of his back into play. 

  
  


\---------

  
  


On Benrey's side of these dumbass shenanigans, he just saw it as a waiting game. Gordon would get tired and give up eventually. It wasn't like he could do anything to get Benrey to stay still, the idiot was just a human. A stubborn one but like... He'd burn himself out. Benrey literally had all the time in the world and could keep this up for, like, ever.

Sure it sucked he couldn't fuck with Gordon anymore, but it beat being some nerd's science project and getting dissected or some shit. Or god forbid, having a serious conversation about himself. Both were equally bad. 

But Benrey had lived without Gordon before meeting him and now he'd live without him again, no big deal. He'd go back to scaring and messing with other humans and laughing at them being all freaked out, it was fine. He didn't need a human too stupid and prideful to remember to be scared. Someone who treated him like a person despite clearly not being one. A dorky nerd who thinks it's a good idea to chase something he knows isn't human through empty hallways where no one would find his body until the morning. Dumb. Idiot. 

Not endearing at all. 

Benrey huffed and bonked his head onto the desk in front of him. It was the fourth night of this stupid cat and mouse shit and he was getting tired of it. Why was Gordon so stubborn? _How_ was Gordon so stubborn??? Did that man ever fucking rest, humans needed to do that right? Whatever, he was starting to either calm down or actually get swamped enough with work to stay in his lab. Benrey rolled his head over to look up towards the monitors. 

Gordon was currently sitting at his desk typing away on his laptop. Looked pretty focused. Apparently since the teleporter thing actually worked there was a whole lot of paperwork and sciency shit to write about. Boring. Couldn't even watch him get all frustrated with his little science toy not working. Benrey sighed and rolled his head back to having his forehead pressed against the desk. This was major sucks. Utterly blowed dick in an uncool way. 

Sitting up he leaned back in his chair, pulling his cellphone out from his pants pocket. Well. There was always one sure-fire way to pass the time. Benrey had yet to properly review the recording he had saved of the security footage from that night and well... now was as good a time as any. Sure he should probably be trying to 'get over' Gordon or something but it wasn't like he actually cared about some human beyond his entertainment value. So why not get some entertainment! He wasn't lonely or sad at all! Shut up.

Benrey paused to turn up his phone's volume and brightness before pulling open the video. Of course, he already knew how the night went but getting a peek at this angle was something new, and it revealed quite a bit. Like just how _fast_ Gordon had gone from normal embarrassment from clearly fucking horny. Like shit, if Benrey hadn't been so worri- focused on the dumb job of getting Gordon unstuck he probably could've smelt how desperate Gordon was way before he had. 

Benrey watched the minutes tick by in rapt attention, taking in every little nervous twitch and stifled moan from Gordon. Watching the other man squirm and start to pant before Benrey had even _done_ anything. It was fucking hot knowing how much of a little bitch Gordon actually was. 

Reaching down Benrey palmed lazily at the growing tent in his fatigues, letting out a soft huff of air. He was glad he was at least able to fuck Gordon once before all this shit went down, but damn- what a shame he wouldn't be able to do it again.

Benrey slowly started to unzip his pants with his free hand as the footage started to play out when Benrey had realized how Gordon was getting worked up. He paused to grind his palm against his half-hard dick at the utterly shocked but blissed-out face Gordon made when Benrey had started to eat him out. Fuck. He wanted to taste him again. Make him feel good, make those faces where he could see them.

Benrey spared a quick glance to the monitors above him as he pulled his cock out from his boxers. Good, Gordon was still in his lab. Just typing away at that laptop of his. Back to the matter at hand.

He purred out a few short, low, and rumbling notes of what he called sweet-voice, spitting up a few small orbs of a rust-colored substance onto his free hand before giving his cock a few slow starting strokes. Watching Gordon squirm on the video recording Benrey did the best he could to enjoy the feeling of his dick plumping up in his hand and _not_ think about how much it sucked he'd never get to pound Gordon like that again. Whatever, there were other humans to fuck around with, Benrey wasn't some love-struck puppy. 

As Gordon's top half started bouncing from the force of Benrey's thrusts and his expression started to turn truly cum-drunk Benrey started to speed up the pace of his hand. He tugged at his cock with a tight fist, not feeling like dragging this out. Wasn't the same. Wanted to pin him down. Bite him. Mark him. 

Benrey's hand sped up as his mind wandered and Gordon moaned through his shitty phone speakers.

Wanted to fill him up. Make him feel good. Do whatever he wanted. Be good for him- 

Benrey's rapidly derailing train of thought was stopped short by a sudden bright flash of light behind him. As a result Benrey let out a string of pure white orbs, voice shrill and pitching chaotically as he rapidly fumbled to turn off his phone on instinct. 

Spinning around in his chair Benrey turned to face where the light had emanated from, only to be face to face with Gordon. Gordon, who was currently wobbling where he stood and blinking as his eyes adjusted from the light. Gordon, who had clearly just fucking teleported himself again. Into the security room where Benrey was.

Benrey turned to look back at the monitors dumbfounded, only to see Gordon still- Still just sitting there working at his laptop. Except he was very much not doing that at the moment.

Turning back Gordon seemed to be getting out of his haze and was staring intently at Benrey. Welp. Not good.

  
  


\--------

  
  


Okay so note, teleporting a human still fucking sucks. Gordon felt like he was going to barf, and were those floating orbs of light or like those weird eye floaters you can sometimes get? They were fading away so whatever, that was a problem for future Gordon. Current Gordon had a lot on his plate at the moment. 

Like Benrey staring at him like he was about to fucking bolt again based on the white knuckle grip he had on his phone and the arm of his chair and- was his dick out?

Whatever Gordon had planned to say to get Benrey to not run off was immediately thrown out the window by that not so little wrench in the plan. Brain shut down. Dick in sight. It was a nice dick-

Focus Gordon! Benrey was starting to get up out of his chair and tuck himself away. The guy was clearly about to bolt again and Gordon was NOT having that. He was not letting all the work it took to get this close get ruined. 

"Wait! Don't go-" Gordon started, holding out a hand. Fuck. Think what were you going to say, Gordon? Brain still distracted by Benrey's dick, hard and at attention. It's head red and weeping pre-cum, clearly he had interrupted Benrey in the middle of something and- Stop thinking he's leaving! Say something!

"If you stay I'll- I'll suck your dick!"

Well. 

That was something.

The reality of what Gordon had just said immediately came crashing down like a metric ton of bricks. His face darkened to a deep crimson as he stood there, arm limply falling to his side as he stupidly snapped his mouth shut. Why did he say that, why did he say that, why did-

Why did it seem to be working?

Benrey stopped where he was, half out of his chair and hand futilely trying to cover his still rock hard cock. His other hand remained clenched on the arm of his chair as his eyes darted around like he was still half thinking about an escape route but was now put on the spot to make a decision. 

Avoid any serious or deep questions about himself and what he is, or even potentially avoid the threat of gruesome experiments in the name of science- 

Or get his dick sucked by Gordon.

It was a really hard choice. 

Especially once Gordon realized Benrey was considering it. The man licked his lips as his eyes flicked down towards Benrey's cock that was still weeping for attention. Even that subtle move sent a little shiver through Benrey's spine.

  
  


As Gordon slowly started to approach, Benrey hesitated before slowly lowering himself into his chair. He couldn't help himself. Not with the way Gordon was looking at him with such nervous excitement he was clearly trying to hide. Looking like he was pretending to be in charge. Not with his cheeks all red or his long curly hair a mess from the teleporter, hanging loosely from its ponytail. He couldn't say no to him.

"G-Good. Okay." Gordon said hesitantly as Benrey sat down. The two seemed to both be regarding each other nervously, waiting to see if Benrey would decide to bolt. However, Gordon managed to make it to stand in front of the other man without the security guard sinking through the floor so that was a good sign. He paused to swallow heavily before moving to get down onto his knees, noticing how Benrey instinctively spread his legs to make room. 

"If I do this I want some answers- No more running and hiding okay, asshole?" Gordon said, trying to keep his voice stern as he looked up at Benrey briefly. He could barely rip his eyes away from the sight in front of him though, and while he acted like he was only doing this for information the man was practically drooling over Benrey's cock.

Feeling it was one thing but seeing it? Benrey was a gorgeous fucking monster. His cock was thick and hefty, dipping under its own weight even as it strained to stand upright. 

Benrey hesitated for a moment longer before finally speaking.

"Fine. Since you're- you're practically gagging for it." He said, voice raspy. Gordon looked good down there on his knees. Any softness the man's initial entrance might have given him was already being worked back up.

Benrey slowly moved his hand away and to the other armrest giving Gordon a complete view of the full package. 

He was uncut with a fat head and his heavy balls were practically visible through the taught fabric of where they were still tucked into Benrey's boxers. It was... a damn fine cock if Gordon did say so himself. Giving his lips one final lick Gordon shot a slightly annoyed look up at Benrey. "Shut up, man." He snapped before leaning in to get to work.

Gordon certainly had his work cut out for him considering Benrey's size. Maybe if he worked his way up to it he could take all of Benrey but god knows it's been a while since he'd deepthroated someone and he didn't think he could recall anyone being quite as big as Benrey was. Granted if he learned one thing from college it was that Gordon Freeman knew how to suck and did it well.

Luckily it didn't seem like Benrey would need much work based on the way his cock jumped at the touch of Gordon's fingers wrapping around its base. He could feel the steady pulse of Benrey's heart and the heat radiating from the soft skin as he slowly drug his hand up and down in a few testing strokes. 

Leaning forwards he gently placed a kiss to the head of Benrey's cock, tongue flicking out to lap up the precum that had been steadily leaking out and dripping down his length. That got a sharp inhale of breath from Benrey, the man's hands tightening a bit on his chair. Taking that as a good sign and getting a little bolder Gordon wrapped his lips around Benrey's head, bobbing shallowly up and down as his hand kept working the shaft. 

His eyes fell shut as he got into a rhythm, each bob down on Benrey's cock sinking him a little deeper. He kept a steady, almost teasing, pace as he adjusted to Benrey's size. He could feel the man squirm under him and feel the intense gaze practically burning against the top of his head. Sparing a glance up at Benrey the two met eyes for a heated second before Gordon reached up with his free hand to guide one of Benrey's hands to the back of his head. Almost immediately Benrey carded his fingers through Gordon's hair, knocking his ponytail holder loose. As Benrey grabbed a light fistful of Gordon's hair and pushed down against the back of his head Gordon let Benrey start to take control, guiding the pace. 

Surprisingly Benrey was rather considerate with how he guided Gordon. He could hear the security guard letting out little pants of air and muffled groans as he gently pushed Gordon's head down further. For his part Gordon kept his hand steadily working the length he couldn't fit down his throat, fingers alternating from a sturdy grip to light and teasing strokes. He couldn't help but press his own thighs together, feeling a heat pool in his stomach and wetness start to seep into his boxers from his cunt. Every little noise Benrey made or slight scrape of sharp nails against his scalp drew Gordon a bit more crazy. It didn't help that Benrey seemed to be watching him intently the entire time, as if trying to commit the sight of Gordon to his memory.

With a quiet whimper around Benrey's heavy cock Gordon moved his free hand to dip below his own waistline and slip under his boxers. Two of his fingers easily slipped between his hot wet folds and he was quick to start pistoning them in and out of his own cunt. 

Noticing Gordon had started to get off from this too shot through Benrey like a gun. Letting out a low groan his hips involuntarily bucked up into the warmth of Gordon's mouth, getting a muffled noise of surprise from the other man. Gordon was quick to adjust however, taking in a deep breath through his nose as he pushed his mouth further down onto Benrey's length. Fuck being sensible and not pushing himself too far he needed his throat fucked _now_ , damn the consequences. 

The noise Benrey let out was worth it as his other hand tangled in Gordon's messy hair. It was a low sound that practically rumbled out of his chest as he slammed his head back against his chair. "F-fuuuuuuuuck, man." He groaned out, wincing his eyes shut as his hips bounced upwards a few times, trying to meet Gordon as he bobbed his head lower down. Gordon screwed his eyes shut as tears started to flow from their corners, electing to focus on timing his breathing right. And of course focus on pumping his fingers in and out of himself, the wet noises faintly audible.

"You- _Fuck-_ You like that?" Benrey growled out, fist tightening its grip on Gordon's hair. Gordon let out a gagged moan at that, opening one eye to look up at Benrey. He stopped bothering to stroke the other man, instead resting his hand on Benrey's thigh to help support himself as Benrey took over.

"Yeah. Bet you do- God such a good little cock-sucker. So pretty-" Benrey continued, his hips bucking up a little rougher as he pushed Gordon's head down. "Look so- so good for me. Wanna- want to burn this into my head. Want to- fuck- I wanna take a picture of you gagging on my cock. Fucking- save that shit."

Benrey was more muttering to himself at this point, getting lost in the moment. He however noticed how his words seemed to have a _visceral_ effect on Gordon. The man's hand sped up rapidly in intensity as he screwed his eye back shut. He seemed to get hit with a full-body shiver as he let out the most depraved moan from around the cock in his throat that Benrey had ever heard come from a human.

Immediately Benrey's nails dug a bit tighter in Gordon's hair as he stared down at the scientist, a dangerous and sharp grin on his flushed face. "OooooOoh- Fuck man. You like that? Gordon wants to be my little model?" He teased, breath coming out in rough pants. Gordon whined in response to that, thrusting his hips down onto his fingers. 

Benrey let out a rough and raspy chuckle as he bucked shallowly up into Gordon's mouth. "You want a picture? Wanna see how pretty you look? Slap my thigh twice if you do. Admit it." 

There was a few seconds pause as Benrey slowed his pace on Gordon's head, the scientist letting out a few quiet whimpers before giving his response.

One weak tap. Then a second.

Benrey let out a shaky exhale, nails digging into Gordon's scalp for a split second as he tried to control himself. Couldn't bust it now, he had to get his prize first. He untangled one hand from Gordon's hair before reaching back and grabbing his phone from his desk. Loosening his grip on Gordon he let the other man pull up more towards the top of his dick, giving his throat a break and sucking in a few much-needed breaths. He kept his fingers steadily curling up inside himself as he lapped at the head of Benrey's cock, gently bobbing up and down on it as if trying to make sure he was still doing a good job.

Holding the phone up to face Gordon, Benrey awkwardly fumbled with his phone to turn on the camera roll. Once he got it he took a few seconds to line up the perfect shot. God knows if he'd get another chance like this.

And fuck. Was this a good shot. 

Gordon was an utter fucking _wreck_ on his knees between Benrey's thick thighs. His lips were red and puffy where they were still stretched around Benrey's fat cock. His mouth and chin were covered in drool and precum and his cheeks were moist with the involuntary tears one got from pushing their gag reflex too hard. The hair that wasn't in Benrey's grip clung to his forehead in loose curly strands, plastered on by sweat. To add on to everything Benrey could clearly see Gordon's hand shoved down into his own pants as he rutted against his fingers in small stuttering movements. 

Benrey tightened his grip a bit on Gordon's hair, angling his face up a bit more. "Hey." He choked out, staring intently down at Gordon from behind his phone's camera. "Open your eyes." He instructed.

Gordon let out a quiet whimper and hesitated for a second before slowly opening his eyes. Staring up at Benrey he was met with the back of Benrey's phone and the man himself's enraptured expression. It was almost too much to handle as he heard the tell-tale click of a photo being taken. With a few final rough thrusts of his fingers, Gordon's chest heaved as an orgasm spilled over him. His cunt's walls clenched around his fingers as he kept moving them in and out, milking his orgasm for all it was worth.

Benrey hissed out a curse under his breath as he tossed his phone back onto his desk. "Fuck- Good- So fucking good to me-" He muttered, roughly bucking up into Gordon's mouth. Just watching Gordon come undone was enough to rapidly shove him towards his own climax. It only took a few rapid thrusts into Gordon's tight throat before he felt that sharp twinge in his gut. He instinctively pushed Gordon's head down as far as it could go as he spilled over and down the other man's throat, letting out a low grown as he rode out his orgasm.

For Gordon's part he was luckily still pliant and limp enough from his own orgasm that he managed to not gag too badly. At this point Benrey was so far down his throat he hardly had to even swallow. Instead, he just let Benrey's hot cum pour down his throat, swallowing weakly a few times before Benrey finally released his head and Gordon was quick to pull off the man's cock, coughing and gagging as he sucked in a few much-needed breaths. He curled in on himself a bit as he sucked in a few more rough breaths, not noticing Benrey hurriedly getting down on the ground with him until he felt two sturdy hands on his shoulders. 

He turned towards Benrey in confusion, still letting out a few rattling coughs before a gentle melodic voice filled the air. Immediately his vision was filled with a mixture of dark blue and teal as he inhaled what he could best describe as.... something minty and an off-brand blue power-aid. His coughing quickly died down however as the pain in his throat and jaw was soothed away, leaving him feeling content and relaxed.

He swayed a bit before leaning against Benrey, planting his face against the security guard's vest. 

"Ha ha. Checking out my titties bro?" Benrey asked, hands gently sliding down Gordon's arms. "Kinda gay."

Gordon chuckled at that, half-heartedly punching him on the shoulder. "Shut up man. I just choked on your fucking dick." He muttered, shutting his eyes.

He was content to sit there for a few more moments, leaning against Benrey as the man gently rubbed circles against his upper arms. Benrey didn't even seem aware he was doing that, lost in his own thoughts as he stared off at nothing. Eventually, Gordon shook himself from his comfortable haze, blinking his eyes back open and looking up at Benrey. 

"You done avoiding me now?" He asked, sounding half tired and half annoyed.

Benrey didn't look at Gordon at the question, only stilled the gentle rubbing of his fingers. "Bbbbb."

All he did was blow a quiet raspberry for a moment before finally speaking up. "Maybe. Depends."

"On?" Gordon asked, finally sitting up properly. Benrey let his hands fall from Gordon's arms and retreat back to his own lap where they fiddled idly with each other.

"What questions you gonna ask." Benrey said stiffly, looking at Gordon from the corner of his eye. "What you plan to do with the answers."

Gordon swallowed, a frown tugging at the corner of his lips. His frown deepened a bit at the implications of the second part of what Benrey said, seeming a bit... offended? Hurt? That Benrey thought he'd do.... something. 

"First off I'm not-" He pushed up his glasses to tiredly rub at his eyes. "I haven't said shit to anyone at Black Mesa so I don't know why you think I'd _do_ anything. I just want to know man! You can't blame me for being fucking curious!" He started, sounding a bit frustrated.

"And even if I was just going to ignore any weird shit you just straight up cut off communications! Didn't even give me a chance to be an asshole! I had to fucking- do all this stupid shit just to get in the same room as you-"

"What'd you even do to the cameras anyways?" Benrey interrupted, choosing to ignore any reasonable points Gordon made against him.

"I uh-" That seemed to distract Gordon enough as he looked away from Benrey and shifted nervously. "Listen man. It's not- It's no big deal. Don't worry about it-"

"Cause it looks to me like you hacked in and looped the feed." Benrey said, tilting his head backward to look at the footage of Gordon still at his laptop playing on the monitor. "Which like-" He paused to smack his lips and look back at Gordon. "Is mega-illegal. Big trouble."

Gordon glared at Benrey, pointing an accusing finger. "Oh don't start with that breaking rule shit! For one I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to get your dick sucked while on the job. Two, fuck you! I wouldn't have to have done that if you'd just be fucking normal! I had to do that AND use the fucking teleporter because you'd always hear me sneaking up on you. It's so frustrating."

Benrey couldn't help but grin, starting to fall back into their familiar antics. "I dunno man. Shouldn't have sucked so much at stealth. Uh, S-rank mission y'know? But your dummy thick ass cheeks kept alerting the me-" 

_"SHUT UP-"_ Gordon tried to snap as he held back bewildered laughter. He took a few light swings at Benrey's head, the other man ducking under his arms as he laughed along. God. They had _both_ missed this and it had only been a few days.

As their laughter died down and Gordon stopped trying to whack Benrey the two drifted into a relatively comfortable silence. As comfortable as one could be between two unofficial casual fuck buddies who also happen to be a scientist and an alien. Gordon sighed, moving to push his hair back behind his ear.

"Listen, I'm not even _in_ the bio-field. I don't know shit about that stuff and don't intend on selling you out so I guess I'm just-" Gordon paused to shrug. "Curious I guess? I don't know man. I do know I don't like you running from me."

Benrey shifted a bit uncomfortably where he sat, looking away. "Wasn't runnin' just. Didn't wanna be bothered." He muttered before frowning.

"But fine- Whatever." He continued before Gordon could argue with him. "You're a curious little science nerd and you got the knowledge hots for ol' Benny. Since you're clearly too dumb to not go chasing me around I guess we can like. Talk. And stuff."

Benrey shrugged, pausing to rub the back of his neck. "Not gonna have a lot of answers though. 'M not smart like you." 

Gordon stared at Benrey for a bit before sighing tiredly. "That's fine Benrey I'm just-" Just glad we're talking again.

"Just don't pull that shit again alright?" He settled for snapping as he pushed himself to his feet. "You're lucky I'm way too tired to bombard you with shit right now, but I swear to god if you pull that running shit when I come back in to work next I'll kick your ass."

Benrey couldn't help but let out a loud cackle at that, pushing himself back up to his full height and looming over Gordon. "Uh-huh. Gonna beat me up? Gonna fight me? Gordon Meanman?" He teased with a grin.

Gordon gave Benrey a light shove before starting to leave the security room. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up asshole. I'm gonna go fix the cameras then go the fuck home and pass out. Night Benrey. Talk to you tomorrow."

He idly waved Benrey off over his shoulder before leaving the room. Benrey didn't say anything, only watched as he left. It wouldn't be until a few hours later when Gordon was finally home and getting comfortable in bed that he'd hear from Benrey again. His phone vibrated from where it sat on the bedside table and after groaning and putting his glasses on he rolled over to check what the notification was.

It was a single message with an attached image from an unknown number. Opening it Gordon was greeted by his own face, fucked to hell and blissed out as he sat on his knees at Benrey's feet, the other man's cock still in his mouth. The message only read, "LMAO, is this u?"

Having a... whatever the fuck Benrey was as a coworker and at this point casual fuck buddy was certainly going to be a fucking headache. Gordon could only hope it'd be worth all the trouble in the end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also I have a twitter but i barely use it, but hey if you're interested it's @CoolBoy2IsDead


	3. Resonance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon and Benrey finally have a talk, meanwhile, both of their lives are about to get fucking busy and weird as hell. Well, weirder anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the plot introduction chapter and also the 'benrey's discovers bottoming' chapter. don't worry, I promise next chapter this fucker is getting pegged. the big guy's just gotta stew over the idea for a little bit
> 
> Follow me at @CoolBoy2IsDead for updates and art 
> 
> also please check out this sick ass fanart I'm weeping https://twitter.com/latenight_menu/status/1357717903060000771

All things considered, Gordon actually got the best night's sleep he's had in years. Perhaps it was because of whatever Benrey had done to him to soothe his aching throat and jaw, or maybe it was finally being able to stop worrying about not being able to talk to the other man. Either way, Gordon slept soundly in his bed that night and was in considerably higher spirits when he arrived the next morning. 

Any worries about Benrey avoiding him were quickly washed away when Gordon passed through security and started heading down the hallway to his lab. As he rounded a corner he spotted the large security guard leaning casually against the wall. He turned his head as Gordon approached, nodding his head slightly as the other man gave him a little wave. 

"Hey. See you're out of hiding, finally." Gordon said lightly in greeting. Benrey smacked his lips as a result, pausing to look away for a second.

"Yea, I guess. Someone's gotta keep an eye on you. 'Case you steal." He looked back over towards Gordon, his face impassive like usual. "Or hack into somethin' again. Hacker man."

Gordon frowned at that, folding his arms over his chest. "Hey, I wouldn't have needed to do that if you'd just be normal." He unfolded his arms and started to walk off towards the lab.

" 'M not normal. Don't wanna be. Thought you knew that by now, smart man." Benrey said as he pushed off the wall and started to follow behind Gordon.

"Well yeah but it still surprises me with how weird you are man. Guess I know _why_ now, though."

"Mhm." Benrey only hummed in acknowledgment, sounding half lost in thought as he walked next to the scientist. 

They walked in silence for a few moments before Benrey let out a low huff. "Got things to do. Work. See ya tonight nerd." He said, giving Gordon a rough parting pat on the top of the shorter man's head.

Gordon grumbled off a complaint but did wave off Benrey as the other man turned down a side hallway and vanished around a corner. Gordon couldn't help but briefly wonder what that was about, it wasn't like Benrey to leave so soon or frankly have anything to do this early in the morning. Gordon still wasn't even sure Benrey was clocked in at this point of the day, he kinda just assumed Benrey was just here to mess with him when he showed up before he went to bed for the day to get ready for that night's shift. 

Gordon wouldn't have long to think about that though considering the day he was about to have.

  
  
  


Walking into the lab Gordon was immediately greeted by the sight of his two co-workers talking with an unfamiliar man. He was tall and lanky, wringing his hands idly as he spoke to the two older men. Noticing Gordon enter the room he looked over before waving excitedly at him, ending the conversation with Coomer and Bubby to start approaching. 

"You must- must be Mr. Freeman! Hi!" The man exclaimed cheerily as he stopped in front of Gordon. Holding out his hand he flashed a big cheesy grin. "I'm- My name is- You can call me Tommy! It's nice to finally, uh, meet you." 

Gordon hesitantly took Tommy's hand, shaking it slightly as he gave the man a confused smile. "Uhh... Hello, Tommy?" He paused to shoot a questioning look over at Coomer and Bubby but they seemed distracted with their own conversation.

"What are you uhhh. Doing here, Tommy?" Gordon asked as Tommy released his hand.

"Oh! I'm here to tell you, you've been moved to a new- new project, Mr. Freeman! You and Dr. Coomer and Dr. Bubby." Tommy explained, going back to idly fiddling with his hands. 

"New project?? But we _just_ got this one working!" Gordon asked, sounding confused and admittedly a bit worried and upset. He had put a lot of work into that machine! He didn't want to just abandon it.

"Oh don't worry Mr. Freeman! It's related to your current work it's just uh- an uh- branch off of it!" Tommy started to explain, a bright smile still on his face. "See it's called the Res- Resonance Project. It's a combined project of one of my department's work and your teleportation device."

"Your departmen- Wait _one_ of? How many departments are you in, man?" Gordon asked in surprise. Tommy didn't exactly seem the type to be able to handle multi-department strain.

Tommy waved the question off, only giving Gordon another smile. "Oh, you- you know how it is, Mr. Freeman. Anyways- Your base project will be continued by another team while we work on the Resonance Project."

Gordon frowned, moving over towards one of the lab desks with Tommy as the other man talked and walked. They both found seats at the desk where Gordon noticed a few new files and folders sitting on Tommy's side. 

"What exactly is this Resonance Project? What department are you from, I'm not even sure what other departments would be interested in teleportation." Gordon asked, trying to peek at the documents.

"Well, Mr. Freeman I represent the- the xenologists of Black Mesa. Or well, more xeno-geologist in this case!"

"So... aliens." Gordon dead-panned. "And what do aliens have to do with teleportation? Or resonance?"

"The better question is what teleportation has to do with aliens!" Tommy said with a grin, excitedly tapping his hands on the desk. "Black Mesa believes that the crystals my department has been re-resea- studying could be paired up with your project's technology to form _inter-dimensional portals!_ " As he spoke he slid a folder towards Gordon.

Listening to Tommy Gordon opened the folder and absentmindedly started reading over the papers inside. "Tommy that- and no offense, man- crazy. Teleportation is one thing, and sure maybe one day it could be set to like- go long enough distances to other planets but.... other dimensions?" He asked, voice trailing off as he read through the documents.

Tommy politely folded his hands in front of him, giving Gordon a moment to read the papers. He had a knowing smile on his face, the corners of his eyes crinkle slightly like he found it amusing that Gordon thought his proposal was impossible. 

Gordon was silent for a second before he started to connect a few pieces of data that caught his attention. He blinked in surprise before starting to rapidly flip through the papers, mouth opening slightly in awe. "Wait- You've actually fucking managed to open rifts- like honest to god? You have _living_ samples of- of whatever this Xen place is, fauna?!"

Tommy continues to sit in silence, his grin growing wider as he watches Gordon frantically flip through the papers and do mental equations in his head. 

"No- no, this. This. This actually might make sense. No wonder it's called the Resonance Project- if you were to get the right kind of energy to excite this kind of anti-matter material... it could easily resonate enough to... but you would need a way to stop it from going too far... control it..." Gordon muttered to himself, flipping through the papers. His scientific mind had already latched onto the problem in front of him and was running a mile a minute to try and solve it. He set down the papers, looking up at Tommy with bewildered awe.

"You're- you're rather quick with the up- upswing of things, Mr. Freeman. I'm impressed." Tommy said, reigning in his grin to a more professional level. "We believe your team could work with ours to help control and stabilize the rift process enough to open a consistent and reliable portal for safe- safe back and forth access to Xen."

Gordon ran a hand down his face, staring back at the papers in front of him. He was silent for a few moments before speaking. "It... it could work. Maybe. The dangers of this though if it fucks up-"

"Then we'd be utterly scre- scr- fucked, Mr. Freeman," Tommy said bluntly. "but we have- we have a reliable source pushing us to complete the project ASAP. It's important for future events."

"Future- future events? What the hell does that mean? What sources??" Gordon asked, slowly shutting the folder as he stared at Tommy in worried confusion.

"I'm sorry Mr. Freeman, that's classified information! Even- Even _I_ don't know what's going to happen." Tommy said, shaking his head as he spoke. "But I trust that it must be serious! So do you- do you think you'd be up to join this project, Mr. Freeman? Dr. Bubby and Dr. Coomer have already agreed, but we desperately need you on the team as well! You're vital to the success of the- the Resonance Project."

Gordon frowned, deep in thought as he listened to Tommy. Frankly... if he hadn't just gotten proof that things beyond his current understanding existed in the form of Benrey pulling him through a wall he'd probably still be calling bullshit on this whole thing. Especially the whole part about needing this done in time for some mysterious future disaster or something. It sounded all too cheesy and sci-fiy for him but...

He sighed, looking over at Dr. Coomer and Bubby. They seemed to be discussing the project based on what he could make out from this far away and they seemed pretty serious. Whatever was happening it seemed they were at least taking it seriously which... admittedly worried him a bit. He felt like he was the only one in the room that was left out on some secret like he was a child being kept in the dark for his own protection. 

Looking back at Tommy he paused before nodding. "Alright. I'm in. I'll join the Resonance Project and help make this portal. Where do we start?"

Tommy gave Gordon a large toothy smile when the man agreed to help. Clapping his hands together happily he moved to stand up. "Well for now I need to tell our superiors that the project is a go! Get- Get things set up you know. Write up some proper contracts and- and get the new lab space all up to code!" 

Tommy paused to hand Gordon a couple more folders worth of files before speaking again. "In the meantime, I'd suggest getting aquai- aquaint- familiar with the Xen Project." After Gordon tool the files Tommy pushed his chair out, moving to stand up. "I'll let you know when- when things are ready. You'll also need to report in for HEV suit and proper fieldwork training!" 

"Wait-" Gordon started, moving to stand up as well. "Fieldwork? The project is just getting this thing to run- Right, Tommy?" He asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh no, Mr. Freeman! The- The Resonance Project will continue long past the actual completion of the machine! We'll need someone familiar with the mechanics to go on the other side in case of an emergency!" Tommy explained cheerfully. "You're the best candidate for the job thanks to your- your background and previous... well, we can call it work."

Tommy gave Gordon a closed eye cheery smile that felt... a little too knowing. Gordon shifted uncomfortably and looked away. "Uh. How much- uh. What kinda stuff do these sources of yours know about... Things?" He asked, idly rubbing the back of his neck as he looked back at Tommy.

Tommy opened his eyes and looked at Gordon as he responded. "Oh- They- They know enough, Mr. Freeman. Don't worry."

Gordon let out a nervous chuckle, looking back and forth from Tommy to where the two other men were still talking. "Uh- Right. Okay. Not worrying."

"Good! I'll see you later Mr. Freeman!" Tommy paused to wave goodbye to Coomer and Bubby, who responded with waves of their own, before leaving without another word. 

Gordon exhaled when the man was gone, pausing to stare blankly at the ground. "What the fuck did I get myself into." He muttered under his breath.

  
  


\-------

  
  


As it turned out, he had gotten himself into a _lot_ . The rest of his day was spent copying his own notes to leave for the team taking over the teleportation project, along with reading up on the Xen studies. He didn't even know Black Mesa _had_ a xenology department... granted it made sense, this place seemed to study everything. He had heard rumors about a potions department he had written off as jokes but... now he wasn't so sure.

But that was a mystery for another day. He had a shit ton of research papers to chew through. Xen was... certainly interesting. A lot of the origin of this project and how Black Mesa even _got_ a sample of a Xen crystal in the first place was all wildly classified, even beyond his level. He was tempted to snoop further into the system but decided against it for the moment, he had enough to read about for now. How Black Mesa got a crystal wasn't important to making a portal. 

As it turned out Black Mesa already had a machine to study the crystals that ended up triggering minor resonances within the anti-matter. That resulted in small rifts being made that closed the space between earth and Xen. Occasionally living samples would come through the rifts, whether they be parts of flora or living fauna of Xen. Gordon noticed something about a 'head-crab' but decided he'd save reading up on Xen's wild-life for later. If he did it now he'd just worry himself to death about the fact that he was apparently going to have to _go_ to this place at some point. 

Gordon had a few brief conversations with the other two members of his team, but overall the group seemed to be focused on preparing for their own individual aspects of the project and the apparent move to a different lab space. By the end of the workday, Gordon was both mentally exhausted but wildly focused on the new information at hand. As a result, he hardly noticed the time pass as he sat alone in his office space, focused on taking his own notes of the various research projects and blueprints for the anti-matter spectrometer. 

So focused he didn't notice Benrey until the man flicked him on the forehead with one large finger.

Cursing and jumping in surprise he glared up at the other man, realizing who it was based on that damned cackling. 

"Bro! You should've seen your face. Scared little boy." Benrey teased, a slight grin on his face. 

"What's up. I expected you to be bugging me the second everyone left. You forget about your best bud?" The man asked, tilting his head to the side.

Gordon scowled as he rubbed his forehead ready to chew out Benrey until that second part. He frowned and looked over at the clock on his wall. "Oh shit. I didn't even realize the time."

He sighed, moving to shut his notebook and look up at the security guard. "I kinda forgot? I've got this. God a lot happened today man- I'm on this weird new project and I've got so much to catch up on it's not fucking funny." 

Gordon was starting to ramble before getting interrupted by Benrey leaning down and blowing a raspberry in his face. "Boring. You can uh. Talk about this dumb project later. Calm down time, maybe? Break time?"

Gordon frowned and pushed Benrey's face away from himself. "Yeah. Alright, I could use a break."

"Cool. Now follow me." Benrey said, not bothering to wait for Gordon as he turned and left the room. 

"Hey! What the fuck- wait up man!" Gordon called after him, hurriedly getting out of his trail to follow after Benrey. The man was already rounding a corner towards the emergency fire escape. Catching up while the man unlocked the door Gordon huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Where are we going man. Don't you have to like? Be guarding the wing or something?" Gordon asked. Despite his protests, he followed Benrey into the stairwell as the man started to head up. 

"You need some fresh air, bro. All those nerd fumes are stressing you out." Benrey said, leading the way. "Outside time for baby. No more crying."

"Dude, shut up. You never make any sense." Gordon said with an annoyed sigh. 

After a few more silent moments of walking up the stairs, they reached this wing's rooftop exit. Once Benrey had it unlocked the two stepped out onto the flat rooftop, letting the heavy door slowly swing shut behind them.

As Gordon took a deep breath of the cool night air he had to admit... he kinda did need this. It was nice. He had been cooped up inside for so long and was always so busy he couldn't think of the last time he had just... sat outside and enjoyed some fresh air. 

He watched Benrey head towards the edge of the roof where he sat down on the lip and swung his legs over the edge. Benrey looked over his shoulder at Gordon before lightly patting the spot next to him, somehow looking both deadpan and expectant at the same time.

With a snicker, Gordon shook his head before approaching. Once he sat down he looked out over the desert expanse outside Black Mesa. He never realized this wing actually had a pretty good view... The two sat in silence for a little bit before Gordon finally spoke.

"Sooo... Like, do I get to ask questions now?" He asked, looking over at Benrey.

Benrey's face screwed up a bit like a toddler tasting something they didn't like before he shrugged. "Yeah. I guess. Shoot. No promises I'm gonna answer."

"Fine, fine," Gordon said, humming as he thought. "So are you human? Like a mutant or are you something else?"

"Do I look like some x-man? I'm not uh. Human." Benrey said, staring out at the desert. 

"What are you then? An alien?"

"I guess. Alien works." Benrey paused to scratch at the stubble on his chin. "Not like. Martian alien but. Y'know. Not from here."

"So you're an alien that happens to look almost exactly like a human?" Gordon asked, raising an eyebrow. "Like even down to the dick?"

"What bro, my dick not good enough for you?" Benrey asked, finally looking over at Gordon with a small teasing grin. "You into that tentacle shit? A hentai peruser?"

Gordon barked out a laugh, giving Benrey's shoulder a light shove. "Shut up man! You get what I'm asking."

Benrey smiled slightly before sighing and looking back out at the desert. "Not human's a good enough of an answer. All you're getting bud. Take a guy out to dinner first, y'know?" 

Gordon frowned but only sighed as he looked out towards the desert along with Benrey. "Fine, I get it. I assume asking what all you can do is probably in the same vein?" 

Benrey blew a raspberry at the question, resting his arms on his knees as he slouched forwards. "Can do lots of stuff. Can't explain a lot of it. Don't have the uh... uh right words. And I don't know how I do most of it really I just. Do. Like uhhh you don't consciously think about shit like... digesting food or each move you make. You just do it."

Gordon tilted his head to the side, thinking about it for a second before nodding slowly. "Yeah... Yeah, I guess I can understand that."

The two sat in silence for a little bit, each lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't until a few minutes later did Gordon speak back up, voice a little hesitant but clearly curious.

"Hey... So why are you like... on earth? What are you doing here? Why aren't you with the rest of your kind?" He asked, looking over at Benrey not just with curiosity but...

When Benrey turned to look at Gordon and met his eyes he found a bit of... sadness? Empathy?

Benrey stared into those eyes for a few seconds, searching them like he was looking for an answer to some unknown question. However, it quickly passed as his face tugged into a frown and he looked away again. 

"Sorry, that was- That was probably too much." Gordon said, looking away as well. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as Benrey moved to stand up. 

"Should probably uh. Get back to work. Make sure no one broke in. No crimes being committed." Benrey said, shoving his hands into his pants pockets. "See you later, Freeman. I'll leave the doors unlocked." 

"Oh- Right. See ya." Gordon said, turning to watch Benrey walk away. Once the man was gone through the doors he sighed tiredly, flopping onto his back and staring up at the stars. 

"God, what the fuck is my life?" He asked out loud to no one in particular, a tired frown on his face. He shut his eyes, just letting himself rest and feel the cool breeze across his face. He didn't get the chance to tell Benrey he was moving labs soon... oh well. He could tell him tomorrow or... text him or something. 

Maybe it _would_ be better if Gordon just left Benrey alone. 

Luckily for him, Gordon would never get a chance to figure out if that was right or wrong. There were other plans for Gordon Freeman's life and Benrey was and always will be an integral part of it, whether the man knew it or not. 

\------

The next morning instead of being greeted by Benrey, Gordon was quickly flagged down by Tommy with a big excited wave. Heading over he waved back to Tommy, quirking an eyebrow at the other man. 

"Hey, Tommy. What's up?" He asked, stopping to stand in front of him.

"Good- Good morning Mr. Freeman! I have good news!" Tommy said brightly, quickly shoving a new folder into Gordon's hands. 

"The Resonance Project got the- the go ahead! We're- we're setting up a new facility on Black Mesa's property just for us. That's the contract explaining the requi- requirements and general plan for the project." Tommy started to explain. "It should only take a- a week or so to set up. A business week to be exact! Have anything you want to be moved in your office by Thursday please."

Gordon blinked down at the folder before looking up at Tommy. "Oh, cool! So we start Monday I assume?"

Tommy nodded quickly. "Yeah! Well on the project at least. You- You start the HEV training today once you've signed the- the uh- contracts."

"Wha- _Today?_ Some warning would've been nice, Tommy." Gordon stammered. He hadn't gone into work today expecting to be doing equipment training, let alone physical training. 

"Sorry! Anyways if you head over to the security office they'll show you to the- to the machine so you can suit up! You should uh, already know how the suit works from your orientation so today is just making sure you can move around in it and stuff." Tommy explained as he started walking down the hall, Gordon following reluctantly behind. 

"Fieldwork training will start once we're all settled in in the new facility. You're going to be- be uh spotted like you're in a gym by your field partner today since he's already passed all the HEV training qualifications."

"Wait- Field partner?" Gordon said with a sigh. A lot was being dropped on him way too fast. He could barely keep up with Tommy's walking speed let alone everything being said to him. 

"Yeah! You're the field technician for the machine and he's- he's like your bodyguard. The muscle of the operation to your brain, Mr. Freeman." Tommy said.

Gordon frowned at Tommy, shifting his grip on the folder nervously. "Are we really only sending two people out into the field? I kinda assumed there'd be like... an entire team with me."

Tommy shook his head and frowned at Gordon. "Oh no, Mr. Freeman! This project is- is top secret! The team only consists of y-you, me, Dr. Coomer, Dr. Bubby, and your field partner at the moment. We- We're looking into a few more additions but nothing is set in stone yet."

"Shit, really? _That_ small of a team?" Gordon asked incredulously. "Who's my partner anyways?"

"Oh you already know him Mr. Freeman! Don't worry." Tommy said with a reassuring smile. "We- we made sure to pick someone you can work well with. You have to have a strong bond when working in the field! But don't worry, the two of you are all we need for the field team. You're both more than capable."

Tommy stops walking in front of the door leading to the security office, moving to hold it open for Gordon. "Anyways, this is where we part Mr. Freeman. Good luck with training!"

Gordon hesitated outside the door before signing tiredly and adjusting his glasses. "Thanks, Tommy. See you later." He said before heading into the office. Tommy cheerfully waved him goodbye before heading off to do his own work. 

Once inside the security room, Gordon was quickly ushered towards where he needed to go. He was given enough time to hurriedly sign the contracts Tommy had given him, deciding to just read them over later. That was a future Gordon problem. Shoving his things into a locker he was given an undersuit to change into, one that was designed with the HEV suit in mind.

Now, while Gordon had been forced to sit through a long demonstration video of the HEV suit when he first got hired on that had been _years_ ago. The suit had probably been updated a shit ton of times since then but... He really didn't want to sit through another boring video. He'd just figure out the new features as he went. No big deal.

Getting suited up didn't take as long as expected, the machine making the process rather seamless. It made him a bit uncomfortable that the only way to get _out_ of the suit was through the machine though. But... he'd have to deal with it. This was apparently his fucking life now.

Stepping out of the suiting machine he experimentally lifted and flexed one leg then the other while stretching his upper half. It felt... weird but kinda cool in all honesty. He was a good couple of inches taller thanks to the suit and it's sturdy metal plating certainly made him feel protected. 

Despite how heavy the suit must be he actually felt lighter in a way. The suit must have an internal artificial skeletal or muscular system that supported itself. He thinks he remembered something about it supposed to have an increased lifting capacity on top of whatever it's wearer could carry. The helmet and suit also provided clean cool air making it pretty comfortable to wear. 

And, admittedly, the helmet made him feel kind of cool in a mysterious and sexy way. The lenses were made of one-way glass, keeping his facial features completely hidden. Overall Gordon was digging the suit. 

After an initial bit of stretching Gordon was shown to the training area. It was basically just a small gymnasium, Tommy wasn't kidding when he said Gordon would just be getting used to walking around in it. He felt like he was back in high school getting made to run laps.

When the guard who had shown him to the gym left Gordon frowned, not seeing this mysterious 'field partner' anywhere yet. He sighed, shrugging as he started to stretch again. Wasn't he supposed to be spotting Gordon? Make sure he doesn't hurt himself or something? The guy wasn't making a good first impression by being late, that was for fucking sure. 

After a few minutes of idly stretching Gordon heard the gym's doors open behind him. Turning to look around he started to speak "You my field partner? It's about time you showed u-" 

Only to have his words get caught in his throat at what he saw. 

It took him a few seconds to properly process that it was, in fact, Benrey. Gordon had never seen him out of his uniform but- here he was! In normal clothes! Why was this making Gordon feel weird? Why did he feel weird about this- why was his face growing hot under his helmet-

"No fucking way!" Gordon exclaimed, choosing to be annoyed instead of facing those questions. "You are _not_ my partner."

Benrey stood at the entrance of the gym, letting the door swing shut behind him as he stared at Gordon with a raised eyebrow and small grin. He shoved his hands casually into his jean pockets while Gordon spoke. 

The security guard, or as it now was ex-security guard, was wearing surprisingly normal clothes. Old worn jeans that were a bit baggy despite his massive size, tennis shoes, a loose black beanie covering his hair, and a faded red t-shirt that was... well listen, if Gordon caught himself staring at the slightly straining fabric stretched across Benrey's soft pecks that was between him and god. 

"Bro, you don't want me as your super cool and sexy bodyguard? Always so mean to me." Benrey said, faking a sad voice and shaking his head. "Who else better to protect the squishy little human nerd than big ol' Benny?"

Gordon paused, blinking in confusion as he paused. "Wait does- do they know....?" He asked, voice lowering a bit.

Benrey only shrugged and took his hands from his pockets as he started to approach Gordon. "Tommy's cool." Was all he said.

Gordon frowned a bit but... remembered the previous night and chose not to press the subject. "Alright. So you're my fucking... Field partner, I guess. Great. Cool. You get to annoy me even when I'm on a different fucking world."

Benrey chuckled at that, stopping in front of Gordon. Even with the suit making him a bit taller Benrey still absolutely loomed over Gordon. He still had to tilt his head up to look the other man in the eyes when he was standing this close. 

"My payment to keeping your weak ass alive is getting to bug you," Benrey said with a sharp grin. "Make sure you behave. Don't steal nothin'."

"Hey! I can keep myself alive, thank you very much asshole." Gordon snapped, folding his arms over his chest. "You keep calling me weak and shit, it's annoying man. I can protect myself."

"Oh, that's cute. Little man thinks he can fight big bad aliens. What're you gonna do? Talk them to death?" Benrey asks, moving to rap his knuckles against Gordon's visor. "Newsflash, this tin can doesn't make you immortal or somethin'. Still squishy on the inside."

Gordon smacked away Benrey's hand, glowering behind his helmet. He couldn't help but feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. 

"Fucking. Whatever, man. Let's just get this stupid 'training' out of the way. There's not even anything for me to fucking do here. I already know how to move in this." Gordon said with an exasperated groan, starting to walk away from Benrey.

"Do some laps, gay boy. Or were you that kid who walked the mile in dumb baby school?" Benrey teased with a mean grin on his face. He stood there and folded his arms over his chest as he watched Gordon. 

Gordon spun to face Benrey, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Hey fuck off. I'll have you know I was in both track _AND_ soccer in high school. Plus I did plenty of shit in college to keep fit. I can hold my own."

Benrey rolled his eyes, grin growing a bit. "Sure, alright. Just get to runnin' ya big whiner."

Gordon only huffed, muttering under his breath as he started to jog around the gym. While he was annoyed with Benrey that steadily faded as he got into a rhythm. Sure, it _had_ been a while since he had done anything too physically strenuous or exciting he certainly wasn't out of shape. With Benrey's body-type you could still clearly tell the man was a solid wall of muscle under the initial layer of fat. On Gordon's end, his looks were deceiving. He was all soft edges and fat on the surface, making him seem deceptively soft. That didn't mean he didn't pack one hell of a punch when he needed to, and he had admittedly needed to quite a few times in the past. 

Keeping a steady pace and getting lost in his focus on moving efficiently in the HEV suit he didn't notice Benrey approaching the edge of where he was making laps around the gym. As such when Benrey stuck his leg out into Gordon's path the man promptly ate shit. Tumbling forwards he fell flat on his face, not reacting fast enough to put his arms out to catch himself. From behind him, he could hear Benrey cackling at his inflicted misfortune. 

"Yeah. Sure can keep yourself safe, bro. Good catch!" He teased meanly in between cackles. His laughter died down slowly as Gordon moved to push himself to his feet without a word. 

"Aw, you gonna throw a fit? Gordon Cryman?" Benrey continued to joke, staring down Gordon as the man steadied himself on his feet. 

"You are. The biggest fucking asshole I've ever met." Gordon growled out, taking a step towards Benrey. "What the _fuck_ is your problem?!"

"Nothin' man. Just helping you test out your fancy new suit is all." Benrey replied, his grin growing to show off his sharp teeth. "Showin' you, you probably need me."

Gordon could feel his blood start to boil. Benrey was so _good_ at pissing him off. Poking at his pride. It was annoying as hell.

"I _don't_ fucking need you." Gordon hissed out, jabbing a finger into Benrey's chest. "I especially don't need some asshole who'd feed me to the first alien we see just for laughs. I can't believe Tommy thinks _you're_ the person I'd fucking work well with."

Benrey's grin turned a little sharper at that. A little more... predatory as he took a step closer to Gordon, their chests practically bumping up against each other. The was the muffled sound of bones crunching and fleshing tearing as Benrey seemed to grow a few inches taller and a bit bulkier. Gordon took a small step back in surprise and mild fear as Benrey blinked down at the smaller man, eyes glowing a faint yellow.

"Man, you hurt me. If I was gonna feed you to the first alien we ran into-'' He leaned forwards, looming over Gordon as he put his hands back into his pockets. "I would've eaten ya already, frriiieeend." He drawled, dragging out the last word as he drags his tongue across sharp teeth. 

Gordon stood there, shock still for a few tense seconds. It was impossible for Benrey to truly judge Gordon's reaction with his face hidden by his helmet, but his body language sure seemed tense. He could practically hear the guy's heart racing from where he stood. 

He was about to say something when Gordon suddenly rushed forwards with a speed that admittedly took Benrey by surprise. Slamming into the larger man Gordon grabbed two fistfuls of Benrey's shirt, stumbling to a stop as he hoisted him the few inches off the ground their height difference would allow. 

Benrey blinked down at Gordon in dumbstruck surprise. He could barely think enough to bring a hand up to lightly scratch at Gordon's arms, brain shutting down. 

This was new. 

Of course, he knew logically he was still stronger than Gordon but he had never had a human show this much strength let alone be _stupid_ enough to try it on him. Especially after he had JUST tried to scare them. 

It was...

Kind of fucking hot he realized as he stared down at the blank, impassive face of Gordon's helmet. 

Gordon let out a low annoyed growl, giving Benrey one good shake in his grip. "Stop this fucking big scary monster vs weak ass human shit _now._ " He hissed out through clenched teeth. "If we're working together you're going to have to fuck show me at least _some_ god damned respect-"

He paused his ranting long enough to hoist Benrey back before tossing him roughly with a grunt of effort. Once again taken by surprise Benrey landed on his back with a heavy dull thud, not able to catch himself in time. He coughed roughly as the wind was knocked out of him, staring up at the ceiling with a dazed expression as blood started to get rerouted away from his brain and instead lower. 

Benrey's eyes drifted to where he heard Gordon's heavy metallic footsteps approaching, lifting his head slightly to stare up at Gordon. 

Oh, this angle was new as well.

His pupils expanded as he stared up, his cheeks starting to flush as he let out a heavy breath through his slightly open mouth. Trying to snap himself back to reality he shook his head, pupils shrinking down to slits as he started to get to his feet. Gordon may be hot like this but he was NOT letting go of control. He was the bigger one here, something primal in him still wanted dominance. 

Gordon stepped over Benrey as the man tried to get to his feet. Dropping heavily to his spread knees he straddled Benrey's midsection, knocking him flat onto his back once again. Quickly Gordon's hands shot out, latching on around Benrey's wrists and pinning them to the ground above his head. 

Benrey let out a slight snarl, baring his teeth up at Gordon's blank face. Pushing his arms up he tried to pry his arms off the ground, locking the two in a battle of strength as Gordon fought back. Even with the disadvantage of being on the bottom Benrey was still able to lift his arms a few inches up off the ground. However, his arms shook violently from the force he had to use, drops of sweat starting to roll down his face. Sure he could just phase through the floor or Gordon himself but this wasn't about just getting free.

He wanted to be stronger. 

The sound of straining metal and quiet warning signs of excessive force filled the silent gym, mingling in with their own heavy breaths. Gordon ignored the stress he was putting on the HEV suit, stubborn pride fueling him to push down harder on Benrey. To win this fight. To come out on top. Earn Benrey's respect. Fucking shut him up for once. 

With a final grunt of effort, Gordon shoved down on Benrey's wrists, the larger man's arms finally giving out as they slammed down against the polished gym floor. 

The two sat there like that for a few seconds, breathing heavily. Gordon kept his grip tight around Benrey's wrists, occasionally squeezing them slightly firmer as if he was savoring his victory. 

On Benrey's end he stared up at that impassive blank visor, his pupils expanding and shrinking rapidly as his thoughts raced. He lost. Sure he could make himself bigger and win but as he was now? Gordon had won, fair and square. That wasn't supposed to be possible. Benrey should hate this. Should show Gordon his true form, tear him to pieces for being so disrespectful. No one should beat Benrey.

So why the fuck did he feel so content to lie here on his back, arms pinned above his head, with his cock straining painfully against his jeans. 

He let out a shaky breath, the tension suddenly draining from his body as he gave himself up to Gordon. Tilting his head back he shut his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

"Hhhhhollly, _shit_ ...." He breathed out under his breath, hips rocking up futily against the weight of the HEV suit to try and get some friction. He was so turned on it practically _ached._

Gordon loosened his grip a bit as he leaned back, taking in a deep breath himself. He seemed like he was about to say something before the HEV suit let out a soft beep and a robotic woman's voice spoke out from it's internal speakers. 

"Stress levels elevated. Stress relief protocol initiated." 

"Wait wha-AAAATT" Gordon started to say in confusion before there was a soft whirring and his voice jumped up several octaves. Immediately his hands tightened to a death grip on Benrey's wrists, slamming them back against the floor as he hunched over the other man. 

Benrey blinked up in surprise and was about to ask what the hell was happening before he noticed the faint vibration emanating from the HEV suit's crotch where it pressed against his stomach. Sucking in a deep breath he was hit with a near dizzying wave of the scent of arousal emanating from Gordon. 

"Holy shit-" Benrey repeated, voice hoarse from having the wind knocked out of him. Still, a wild grin started to tug at his lips as he tried to search the black face of Gordon's helmet for some kind of expression. "Is it fucking jerking you off- Oh man- They gave you a fucking mark 6? Niiiiiice." 

Gordon let a choked out moan, his head falling to rest against Benrey's shoulder. Inside the HEV suit, a mechanism had revealed itself qt the activation of the 'stress relief' protocol. It was currently pressing the soft rubber head of a built-in vibrator directly against his sensitive t-dick as small hooks pulled open the slit in the undersuit that covered his hole's opening. 

He let go of Benrey's wrist as he jerked himself back up into sitting upright, his breathing getting heavy. _"Why. The fuck. Is this a feature?"_ He hissed out through clenched teeth. He couldn't help his hips from twitching, his body struggling to decide if the sensation was too much or not. Eventually, his brain seemed to settle with enjoying the overwhelming pleasure as he rutted his hips forwards.

Benrey swallowed before licking his lips, his eyes flickering between where Gordon practically ground down against his chest and the man's hidden face. "Y-know. In case you uh- get horny." He said, smacking his lips at the end. 

Benrey's hands lifted up from the ground and moved to hold Gordon's hips to move the man where he could grind against him. However when Gordon noticed he was quick to stagger to his feet, glaring down at Benrey. Benrey laid there, holding his hands up in confusion. 

"No- No." He snapped, standing over Benrey. " _I'm_ still in charge here even-" He paused, body shivering as a wave of pleasure rolled through him. A soft moan escaped his lips before he shook his and focused back on Benrey. "Even if this stupid thing is jerking me off. Because-"

Gordon paused to step in between Benrey's legs with one metal clad foot. The man involuntarily jerked in surprise, his legs spreading open a bit wider as if inviting Gordon in. 

"I won. But...You seemed to like getting pushed around," Gordon said, voice low and husky as he lifted his foot to press lightly against the tent in Benrey's pants. "Don't you?"

Gordon could feel the blood rushing in his veins as he stared down at Benrey, splayed on his back and open. He usually wasn't this confident or forward, sure he was foolhardy and stupid but this was all adrenaline and wounded pride. It felt good seeing Benrey literally under his heel and it felt even better watching him grind up against Gordon's boot.

Benrey's body arched off the ground as he roughly rubbed his hips up against the hard rubber of the HEV suit's boots. Slamming his hands back against the ground he tilted his head back, hissing out a moan through clenched teeth. He did. He did like this. 

His nails dug into the floor, leaving shallow trails in their wake as he opened an eye to stare up at Gordon. He liked the way Gordon was keeping him in place. Keeping all his expressions secret while Benrey was laid bare on the ground under him. He could feel the other man staring and all he could do was nod his head, unable to form words. 

Gordon pressed his heel down a little harder as Benrey nodded, sucking in a sharp inhale of breath as the suit coated his already wet cunt with what felt like a lube. Relax Gordon. Let the suit take care of you while you take care of Benrey. Easy. Win-win. 

He took a deep breath, steadying himself before he leaned down over Benrey, resting his arms on his bent leg. The added pressure had Benrey whining, squirming under Gordon as he blinked his eyes back open. "Yeah. I knew you liked it. Never been put into your place I bet." Gordon cooed teasingly, rolling the ball of his foot against Benrey's cock.

He let out a shuddering exhale, shutting his eyes as he felt something firm gently but steadily push itself up into his walls. Clenching down on it lightly to adjust to the decent size Gordon opened his eyes again.

"So here's- Here's the deal. I'm gonna be nice and-" Gordon paused to let out a soft moan as the suit began to slowly slide in and out of his cunt. "Let you get off the way you deserve."

He pulled his foot off from Benrey's groin and planted it firmly in the space between his legs. With a small whimper of disappointment, Benrey pushed himself up onto his elbows, looking up at Gordon. 

"You wanna act like an animal by doing that stupid dominance display? You can get off like one and hump my leg. Take it or leave it." Gordon growled out, breathing heavily. 

There were a few tense seconds of silence as the two had a short battle of wills. With a low rumbling groan, Benrey caved pushing himself up and rutting against the hard metal of the HEV suit. It obviously wasn't the most comfortable but with Gordon looming over him like this? Talking down to him? _He could absolutely fucking finish like this._

Gordon let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as Benrey did what he said. Okay, holy shit. This was happening. He had Benrey on his knees, humping against his leg like his life depended on it. 

As he let his body relax and finally enjoy what the suit was doing to him he reached out to push off Benrey's beanie and card a gloved hand through the messy black hair underneath. As the suit inside him started to pick up it's pace with the steady thrusts in and out of his pussy his grip tightened on Benrey's hair, tugging his head up to look at him.

"I want to see- see your fucking face when you finish." He growled out, rolling his hips forward to press his own aching cock against the suit's vibrator. 

Benrey let out a low moan at the command, nodding his head the best he could in Gordon's hold. This close to the man he could hear the wet sloppy sounds of the suit thrusting into Gordon thanks to his sensitive hearing. He let out a shaky curse, his hips picking up speed. 

God, he wished that was him.

It was with a shiver down his spine he realized he didn't know if he meant he wished he was the one fucking Gordon or the one _being_ fucked. He reached a hand up to claw at Gordon's hip, thrusts getting erratic against the man's leg. 

"F-Fuck..." He hissed out, pressing his forehead against Gordon's midsection. "Fuck me... holy shit-"

Gordon's grip loosened a bit on Benrey's hair, his touch turning almost soothing as he rand his fingers through those messy black locks. "Y-Yeah? You want me to fuck you, big guy?" He asked, feeling the heat in his stomach starting to threaten to spill over.

That question seemed to rip through Benrey as he let out a downright sinful moan. "F-Fuck- Yes- Please-" he whimpered out, screwing his eyes shut.

"God, I'd love to fuck you. Make you feel good. So fucking good. I bet you'd love it." Gordon moaned, his grip gently tugging involuntarily at Benrey's hair. "Bet you'd fucking- fucking beg me to do it again. And I would. If- if you're good for me."

Cum brain was taking over for Gordon. He was no longer thinking about what he was saying, just spitting out words that felt right. Luckily they worked. 

As Gordon finished speaking Benrey let out a strangled cry, nails digging into the metal of the HEV suit's hip guard. His hips stuttered violently as he came, riding out his high.

The sight of Benrey finishing from that alone, just his words and being allowed to fucking hump his leg, was more than enough to spill Gordon over the edge. He let out a rough moan, his orgasm taking him by surprise. The suit slowed it's movement and vibrations, gently milking his orgasm for all it was worth. 

By the time the suit finished working Gordon, his knees had gone weak and his legs wobbled unsteadily. Coming down from his own high Benrey let out a small annoyed huff before grabbing Gordon with one hand on his hip and the other on his ass before pulling him down to the ground with him. "Don't fall idiot." He grumbled, moving to nuzzle up against the neck of the HEV suit on some primal instinct.

When he realized he was doing it he jerked backward, face flushing as he looked away. Luckily Gordon seemed to still be too cummed out to properly notice the other man's embarrassment. As he came down from his high he felt the need to suddenly screw his eyes shut.

"Wha-" There was a cold shiver through his body before he could open his eyes again. He blinked in confusion, trying to figure out what happened before realizing his lower half was suddenly much drier.

"Did you- Did you just use your alien bullshit to clean me up??" He asked, sounding bewildered.

Benrey only huffed, moving to flop onto his back and shut his eyes. His own pants were noticeably cleaner and lacking a distinct wet spot, much to Gordon's disappointment. 

"They'd never let you hear the end of it if you got out of the suit and it was full of cum, whoredon freeman." He muttered tiredly. His brain was shutting down as he laid there, it had... a lot to process at the moment in terms of sexual fantasies. 

Gordon looked over at Benrey before smiling gently behind the visor as his cheeks heated up ever so slightly. "Oh- Well uh. Thanks." He said as he sat next to the other man. 

They sat in silence for a little while, Gordon awkwardly drumming his fingers on the metal covering his thighs.

"So-" He started, looking up towards the ceiling. "That's uh. Three times now."

Benrey slowly opened an eye to look over at Gordon. "What."

Gordon was glad his face was hidden at the moment because god was he burning up. "We've fucked like, three times now."

"...and?" 

"And, like is this... a thing?" Gordon asked, voice cracking a bit. God this was awkward but he was at least trying to be a responsible adult. 

"Like... a friends with benefits thing?" Benrey asked, closing his eye again.

"Uh... I guess? I don't know if I'd call you my friend but, sure." Gordon said as he finally looked over at Benrey. 

Benrey was quiet for a few moments before shrugging where he laid on the ground. "If it means we get to fuck more, sure."

"Cool. Awesome. Great." Gordon said rapidly, moving to push himself to his feet. "Uh. Benefits then. I'm gonna- I'm going to go get unsuited. I'll see you tomorrow Benrey."

Gordon was quick to leave, his heart pounding in his chest. He knew it was stupid, they'd fucked three times, but hearing Benrey admit he wanted to screw around more... actually fucking got to him. Sure there wasn't any real meaning to it, it was just fucking, but still. It had been a while since Gordon had been wanted so readily it felt... weird.

It didn't help that the person who wanted him was still very much a mysterious alien who probably could have killed him at any moment during that whole thing.

Oh god, Gordon was a fucking idiot. 

He was quick to de-suit and grab his things before rushing back to his office to finish the day. He had... a lot to think about.

And some already signed contracts to finally read.


	4. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon finds himself getting a new change of scenery and for once things seem to be going alright. Wonder how long that'll last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got wildly out of hand, I blame the introduction of Joshua. So enjoy like. 11k words of dialogue and plot and sappy shit I guess. Plus.... the pegging.
> 
> Also I wanna say right off the bat this fic doesn't have any of that 'jealous your partner had a kid with someone else' shit in it, Benrey is more like. Who the fuck is looking after your child. And also is a little upset about Gordon keeping secrets but not that much. No weird hang-ups about past relationships they're adults who fuck!
> 
> As always my twitter is @CoolBoy2IsDead and I post updates and random ramblings about the fic there AND retweet fanart because holy shit somehow this fic is getting fanart and it's all fucking great. come look at the funny man dick

Shutting his office door behind him Gordon heaved out a heavy sigh. Well. Today had certainly been fucking something. As he plopped down into his chair Gordon tossed the stack of contracts onto his desk, just wanting to rest for a moment.

So...

He was officially in some kind of 'with benefits' relationship with Benrey. His annoying coworker turned planetary exploration partner and also. Y'know. An alien. Cool, cool. Gordon could handle this.

Running a hand down his tired face Gordon stared blankly down at the papers on his desk. He should... probably read those. He could think about his relationship with Benrey and his cock later. He had signed a bunch of potentially life-changing papers without even reading them and should probably get around to figuring out what he just signed up for.

Unsurprisingly a lot of the papers were just the typical Black Mesa legal jargon. Confidentiality waivers, what happens in the case of workplace accidents, agreeing to terms of payment (apparently this project came with a substantial raise, nice!), everything Gordon kind of expected. 

What WASN'T expected was after rereading the agreement to move to a different facility that meant _MOVE_ to a different facility. As in on-site living with the entire project team. 

Now looking at the accommodations the place wasn't bad. There were generously sized individual dorms that were practically studio apartments branching off a communal living space that included what was described as an industrial kitchen? He wasn't entirely sure what that meant but the facility had a large workshop, an HEV station, a smaller anti-mass spectrometer, plenty of storage, even a fucking backyard _and_ it was located just a short drive from town. It was nicer than his current apartment and he had to admit the idea of living with more people again did sound nice! But... 

Gordon didn't _exactly_ live on his own, and that came with a whole slew of problems. 

\------

Gordon knocked on the door to Dr. Coomer's office, nervously fiddling with his lanyard as he waited for a reply. He needed advice on what to do and Coomer was the only man he could trust in this situation. 

A few seconds after Gordon knocked there was a muffled thud of something dropping, followed by Coomer's ever cheery voice.

"Come in!"

Stepping into his old mentor's office Gordon noticed Coomer seemed to be in the middle of packing up his things. The noise he had heard must've been Coomer dropping one of the heavy looking boxes onto the ground.

Turning to face him Coomer gave Gordon a large smile, seeming a bit surprised to see him but happy nonetheless. "Hello, Gordon! What brings you to my office this fine afternoon?" 

Gordon slowly shut the door behind him, letting out a nervous sigh as he walked into the room. "I need advice about this whole moving thing, Dr. Coomer." He said, a frown on his face.

Coomer moved to sit down at his desk, motioning for Gordon to take the chair across from him. "Ah yes! The big move! What's the matter about it, Gordon? Are you nervous?" He asked, resting his arms on his desk.

Gordon sat down heavily, pausing to push his glasses up and rub the bridge of his nose. "It's- The move itself is- it's fine really. It seems like a good place and it'll be nice not having to drive to work every day but- I just don't know if I should or even _can_ bring Joshua."

"Ah, little Joshua!" Coomer started, nodding his head in understanding. "I can understand why you'd be concerned, Gordon, but you shouldn't fret! I'm sure everyone would love to meet him."

Gordon gave Coomer a tired look. "Dr. Coomer, I appreciate your optimism but he's not- They're going to ask questions. What if they recognize him? What if they say something-" He asked, starting to get a bit more anxious as he spoke.

Coomer reached over the desk to give Gordon's hand a reassuring pat, looking at him with sympathy. "Now Gordon, this may be hard to believe but trust me when I say you have _nothing_ to worry about. The men working with us on this project are trustworthy individuals. I'm not at liberty to speak for them but surely you've realized by now none of them are exactly your typical pencil pusher. I do believe we were all put on this project for a reason." 

Gordon frowned, looking at Coomer as if trying to decide if he should just put his trust in the older man despite everything. He thought about it for a moment before slowly starting to calm down. It was a small group and everyone did seem.... rather unique to say the least. There was Benrey's whole situation, and Gordon knew Dr. Coomer well enough to know he had his own secrets. Bubby was... well he was Bubby, that was all that seemed to exist about the man that Gordon could find which was suspicious as hell, and Tommy... well Tommy seemed to know _way_ too much. Something was off about him.

If Coomer was confident Gordon and Joshua would be okay... well... 

"Alright. I'm trusting you on this Dr. Coomer." Gordon said, giving him a weak smile.

Dr. Coomer clapped the back of Gordon's hand as he let out a short laugh. "As you should my boy! Now I'm sure you've got packing to do, as do I!"

Gordon withdrew his hand with a small wince, rubbing the sore skin on the back. Coomer packed one hell of a punch at his gentlest, but it was something Gordon was used to by now. "Right..."

He sighed getting up out of his chair and heading towards the exit. He paused at the door to look over at where Coomer had already gone back to work and gave him a small smile. "And uh... Thanks, Dr. Coomer."

"Any time Gordon!" Coomer exclaimed, waving Gordon off.

\--------

The next couple of days were a blur of preparing for the move. Even Benrey seemed too busy to pester Gordon, granted Gordon was too busy himself to notice the man's absence... Well, notice it _that_ badly. Gordon had a lot of shit to sort through in his admittedly kinda cluttered office and even more in his disaster of an apartment. Luckily Black Mesa was providing a moving van, Gordon doubted his dinky little car could move all of his junk.

It wasn't until Friday did Gordon really see much of the rest of the group. It seemed like most of them had put off cleaning out their lockers to the last day considering when Gordon walked into the locker room he spotted Benrey and Coomer. They seemed to have been idly chatting (or more like Dr. Coomer was reciting off a Wikipedia page about combination locks and Benrey was... listening?) when Gordon walked in. Coomer stopped his rambling long enough to greet Gordon with a cherry, "Hello, Gordon!" before he continued.

Benrey gave Gordon a short nod before going back to shoving the contents of his locker unceremoniously into a gym bag. Gordon gave him a short kind of awkward wave before heading to his own locker. 

As he cleaned out his possessions he would occasionally comment on Coomer's speech but for the most part, was content to listen. By the time the man was done with the article it seemed like both other men were done packing up their lockers but seemed to be lingering around to wait for Gordon. Which Gordon did appreciate. 

He was almost done when he noticed someone walking up behind him. Looking over his shoulder he had to crane his head up to meet Benrey's eyes. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Benrey spoke.

"Got your uhhh.... passport in there, friend? Id please?" Benrey asked, voice monotone.

"Fuck off Benrey." Gordon responded, rolling his eyes and going back to putting his things into his bag. Grabbing a picture frame from the top shelf Gordon couldn't help but snicker at the picture inside it. 

Leaning back he turned it out towards Dr. Coomer and used his free hand to point at the baby photo inside it. "That's my baby- I have a son. Joshua." He said, trying to keep a straight face. 

Nearly imperceptibly Benrey froze, brain screeching to a sudden halt at that reveal. The gears turned in his head for a proper response as he stared blankly down at the picture being held up in front of him. Hearing Coomer start to speak Benrey panicked into a startled response, speaking at the same time.

"Your boy is beautiful Gordon!"

_"Looks a bit shit."_

Gordon immediately let out a wheezing laugh, trying not to double over. "What the fuck man! Who- Who fucking says that?!" He choked out, trying to stop laughing. 

Benrey nervously shrugged, moving to back out of Gordon's space. "Uh. Someone with common sense. Got a lame-ass kid..." He muttered, looking away. 

Gordon burst out into another fit of laughter at that. "Man- Fuck you! Calling my son lame-" He wheezed out. "Fuck off-"

Benrey grinned slightly, trying to play it cool. "Whatever man... see you later." He said, waving Gordon off before hastily making a retreat. 

He could hear Gordon and Coomer talking about something as he left but he couldn't think well enough to process their words.

Holy fucking shit.

Gordon had a kid??? _What the fuck?_

He'd never mentioned a god-damned kid before! The dude was always in his fucking office too, who looked after the thing? Did he even live with Gordon? Who did he have this Joshua kid with?

Gordon didn't seem like the type to cheat and never wore a ring so he probably wasn't married- he certainly never mentioned anyone else. Benrey always assumed he was kind of a lonely fucking nerd. So that probably meant he didn't have a spouse at home taking care of the kid. Maybe he lived with them instead? 

This whole thing made a foreign knot form in his stomach... Which was stupid! He didn't give a shit. Gordon's dumb life was his own, it didn't matter to Benrey.

He was probably just getting upset at the idea of potentially having to deal with some snot-nosed kid considering they were going to live together. He'd probably be annoying and get in the way and shit. Hopefully he lived with whoever else fucked Gordon and Benrey wouldn't have to deal with that. That's what he told himself at least. 

  
  


As it turned out Benrey fucking sucked at trying to fool himself. 

  
  


\--------

When Saturday came around and it was time to move his shit he easily finished within an hour or two of arriving at the new place. It wasn't like he owned much. Some video game stuff, a bed he hardly used, some clothes. Didn't need anything else really. He was a simple guy.

He spent the morning exploring the facility, a decently sized complex with two main wings. One for work and another for living. It had a workshop where the nerds would be doing their thing, but also had a miniature but well-equipped training room for him and Gordon to prepare for their field training. The common space was nice enough Benrey guessed. The kitchen looked like it could withstand a bomb going off in it for whatever reason. He didn't care, he wouldn't be using it beyond microwaving shitty burritos and instant meals. 

His snooping around was cut short when he heard Gordon enter through the main entrance, being greeted by Coomer who was also in the process of moving stuff into their new shared home. Benrey was quick to retreat to his dorm the second he heard what sounded like a child's voice. Fuck. He brought his kid. 

Benrey dropped down onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling with a furrowed brow. He didn't understand why this was bugging him at all. It was just a kid. Benrey didn't actually have anything against kids if he was being honest... they were fine, he'd really only met a few human children briefly and he hadn't hated the experience. 

It just.

Made him feel weird that _Gordon_ had a kid. Not even because he would've been with someone else, he didn't give a shit about that. Gordon was an adult, he could do whatever the fuck he wanted and it was only natural he had other sexual relationships. It was more Benrey couldn't stop thinking about how Gordon had just... never mentioned it. Why hadn't he?

Did he not trust Benrey? Did he not like having a kid? Was he ashamed or something? Was it just none of Benrey's business? What reason could he possibly have for keeping this a fucking secret!

Benrey groaned, tiredly rubbing his eyes in frustration. He was starting to get annoyed with how weird Gordon made him feel sometimes. Like what the fuck was all this? First, the guy made him feel so sorry for his stupid ass he revealed he was an alien to him, there was whatever that look on the rooftop meant, then Gordon got him to fucking roll over and act like a little bitch and actually _enjoy_ it, and now he's feeling fucking weird about the idea of-

He didn't even fucking know! 

Benrey guessed it was half being pissy Gordon kept something this personal but also so _normal_ hidden and also a twinge of annoyance at the prospect of Gordon being a shitty dad. Like seriously, the guy was _always_ at work. How was that kid not dead? Benrey might not give a shit about human lives but there was a little primal instinct in the back of his brain that acted paternally on instinct. Granted he'd never fucking admit that out loud. 

He glared through his fingers at the sound of commotion coming from the living room down the hall. It seemed like everyone was here at this point. He sat up with a groan, looking towards the door. Fine. He'd stop sulking. Go ask Gordon what the fuck was up. Meet the little ankle-biter and maybe grill his dad on why the fuck he brought him to a secret facility working on dangerous technology and who took care of him while he was working and _what the fuck was he thinking-_

Alright yeah, up Benrey goes. Hoisting himself out of bed he huffed in annoyance. He opened his bedroom door and started to head down the hallway leading towards where the sound of talking was coming from. It seemed like they were gathered in the living room, pausing the task of dragging stuff inside to talk. Benrey could hear a child's voice but as he stepped closer to the room it sounded... off. He couldn't quite place why though.

Until he stepped into the living room, lifting a hand in a casual greeting-

And was immediately met by the ringing blast of a gunshot.

He held up his hand limply, confusion spilling across his face as he looked at the dented wall next to his head that had a still smoking bullet embedded in it. As he turned back to the group in front of him he registered Gordon shouting in a panic, the rest joining in to chastise him.

"JOSHUA NO- ENTER ENTITY AS ALLY. REFERENCE BENREY. SHIT- BENREY I'M SO SORRY I FORGOT TO ADD YOU-"

"WHY THE _FUCK_ DID HE ACTUALLY HAVE BULLETS EQUIPPED?" Bubby shouted, interrupting Gordon.

"HE MUST HAVE FUCKING FOUND THEM WHEN I WAS PACKING STUFF- IT'S HARD KEEPING AN EYE ON HIM MAN-"

"That's- That was very dangerous Mr. Freeman! What if someone had gotten hurt? You shouldn't have forgotten Benrey on the list of allied entities!" Tommy piped in, a hand nervously petting the head of an unnaturally large golden retriever who laid at his feet. 

"You guys were the ones who wanted to see the gun!" Gordon tried to defend himself fruitlessly. 

"I think it's good that he has bullets!" Coomer added helpfully.

As the group continued to argue Benrey stood there dumbstruck, slowly lowering his hand as his eyes trailed down to the source of the gunshot. 

"....Yo, why is your baby chromed out?" Was all Benrey's brain could helpfully come up with.

  
  


Standing in front of him at around three and a half feet tall was Joshua.

As it turns out, Joshua was in fact _not_ a normal human child but instead was a small, bright orange, humanoid robot in a cowboy hat and romper that was currently pointing the smoking barrel of a gun attached to his arm at Benrey.

  
  


As the two locked eyes,(or at least eyes and the LCD that represented eyes) they stared at each other for a few tense seconds before Joshua lowered his arm and blinked up at Benrey. 

"Don't call me a baby, shit-head." Came Joshua's odd and lilting robotic childish voice.

"Joshua!" Gordon snapped, disengaging himself from the argument to go scoop up Joshua. "God- Benrey I'm so sorry about him. This is the first time in like years he's had to interact with anyone other than me-"

"-And when he did interact with other people it was usually to shoot cops." Bubby butted in with a mocking grin. 

"ACAB!" Joshua chirped out, holding his fists in the air. 

"H-hey! I haven't done that since I was like 22!" Gordon exclaimed, looking both embarrassed and a bit nervous.

"Wh- What the fuck are you talking about?" Benrey asked, the confusion spilling over to bewilderment as a grin tugged at his face. "What the hell is going on?"

"Gordon used to- used to rob banks and stuff!" Tommy said, smiling over at Benrey innocently.

_"Tommy!"_ Gordon cried out, voice pitching up an octave. 

"It's okay, Mr. Freeman! Like- Like I said, your secret is as safe as a na- national treasure with us!" Tommy replied, giving Gordon an understanding smile. 

"Joshua was his back up and tool kit in a sense. Actually an impressive bit of engineering and coding." Bubby said, walking to stand next to Gordon so he could go back to inspecting Joshua.

"And overall is a lovely young man!" Coomer added as he moved to pick up one of his moving boxes so he could continue unpacking.

As Coomer walked off Benrey's eyes jumped from person to person, trying to catch up to all this new information. 

"What was with the fucking picture then??" He eventually asked, brows furrowing.

"Oh- that. Uh, Joshua was like absolutely obsessed with that stock photo. Well- his uh y'know AI coding was-" Gordon cleared his throat as he shifted his grip on Joshua. He seemed to be trying to play into the narrative of Joshua just being an AI in front of the others but well... he certainly held it with the tenderness a parent would use with a real child despite how much he must weigh. 

"He had this long phase where he kept insisting on seeing it and he got so attached to the image I'd joke with Coomer that the baby might as well be my son considering how many copies I had of it." He laughed a bit sheepishly, pausing to adjust Joshua's hat. "I know it's probably really weird to have had one in my locker though. It was an inside joke that got out of hand." 

Benrey looked between Joshua and Gordon deep in thought for a few more moments before finally speaking up. 

"Okay. So you have a metal baby-"

"Shit-head," Joshua responded.

"but-" 

Benrey's brain seemed to finally be catching up and as he processed what was happening. Joshua wasn't a real kid so Gordon could leave him home alone for long periods of time. It was clear Gordon was embarrassed by treating Joshua like a real kid but was already obviously doting over the robot, even if he tried to hide it. More importantly, no wonder Gordon didn't bring up Joshua's existence. This wasn't like having a normal kid this was a weapon and a tool he had made to-

Wait.

"Wait." Benrey echoed out loud, a sharp grin starting to form on his face.

Gordon seemed confused for a second before the dread of realization hit him like a truck. 

"Don't-"

"You ARE a fucking crime man! A dirty little criminal?" Benrey crowed, grin growing larger as Gordon held his face in his free hand, groaning loudly. "I fucking knew it. Sniffed you out from a mile away. You been stealing shit? I should've kept a closer eye on you-"

"Man shut up! I _knew_ you were gonna be an asshole about this." Gordon snapped, glaring at Benrey as he moved to set Joshua back down. 

"An asshole about Gordon being a crime man? A literal bank robber? You got a twirly mustache and a burlap bag with a money sign on it?" Benrey continued to tease, sounding absolutely delighted. 

"Oh come on as if we all wouldn't rob a bank," Bubby said, coming to Gordon's defense in a half-assed manner.

"I would love to rob a bank with you, men!" Coomer exclaimed as he returned to the room to grab another box.

"We're not robbing a bank- I don't do that anymore! It- It was a phase, okay! I did it like three times to fund something I was building. That's it." Gordon groaned, holding his head in his hands. 

"Right. Because everyone has bank-robbing phases." Bubby snickered, moving to go back to moving boxes himself. 

"It's okay Mr. Freeman, we can- we can rob a bank once we're done with the Resonance Project!" Tommy gave Gordon a pat on the back before moving to leave the living room. "Anyways, I've got to- gotta go finish setting up Sunkist's bedroom! She's very particular about her pillow arrangements and likes to take a nap at noon."

Gordon sighed in defeat, waving Tommy off. "Goodbye, Tommy." He said, sounding suddenly exhausted.

Gordon shot Benrey a tired glare as he moved to grab one of his boxes. "Let me guess, you're gonna have to follow me around? Make sure I don't steal anything?" He asked sarcastically.

"Hey, don't make me out to be the bad guy. Just doin' my civic duty, keepin' an eye on a dangerous criminal." Benrey said, faking a defensive tone as he held up his hands. 

"Plus uh- think your kid is gettin' into stuff he shouldn't." He added as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Wha-" Gordon started as he turned around before suddenly dropping his box at the sight of Joshua rummaging through a toolbox. "JOSH NO-"

Benrey chuckled as he watched Gordon scramble to go stop Joshua from doing something catastrophic with power tools. Watching the two bicker as Gordon retrieved an electric drill, Benrey couldn't help but soften a bit watching them. Just another weird-ass surprise from Gordon... He's seen the way humans can treat _each other_ let alone things they don't view as one of their own. It was one of the main reasons Benrey kept his shit hidden.

Yet here was Gordon, gently scolding an AI-powered robotic weapons system (dorkily designed to look like a miniature Gundam or something like that) like it was his own kid. Like he was worried about Joshua hurting himself. And it said something about Gordon that he had made something that was responding back just like a stubborn child would, with loud complaints and swear words learned from parental slip-ups. 

It reminded Benrey of that look Gordon gave him on the roof when he had asked what Benrey was doing on Earth. 

Shaking his head, Benrey walked forwards to where Gordon was holding the drill away from Joshua who's body language suggested he was pouting. "Here. I already got my shit unpacked. Let me keep an eye on him." Benrey casually offered.

Gordon looked up at Benrey hesitantly, suspicion and doubt on his face. "I don't know man..."

"I can handle him, keep him busy or something," Benrey said with a shrug. 

"I wanna play cowboys!" Joshua said, jumping up and down a bit. It was clear all these new people were making the little guy excitable.

"No! No. We are taking those bullets out now-" Gordon snapped, dropping to his knees to unload the guns hidden in Joshua's arms. 

"Cowboys 2!" Joshua repeated, wriggling in Gordon's hold. 

"What's cowb-" Benrey started before getting interrupted by both Gordon answering his question and Joshua starting to repeat the word cowboys with a steadily rising number value. 

"He wants to shoot things-"

"Cowboys 3- Cowboys 4- Cowboys 5-

"Joshie _please_ hold fucking still-"

Benrey watched the struggle in amusement for a few more moments before deciding to be merciful. "There's a small shooting range here for our uh. Training shit. I could take him. Keep an eye on him." He offered.

Gordon once again hesitated, pausing his wrestling with Joshua to look at Benrey. "I still- I don't know man. He's not a bad ki- He's programmed not to shoot people when told not to but still. I don't want you getting hurt..."

"He can't hurt me." Benrey said blankly, staring down at Gordon.

"What do you- Right. Right. Alien stuff. Not going to ask-" Gordon started before furrowing his brows. "You know what no, fuck it. I am going to ask. Are you implying bullets won't fucking hurt you?" 

"Nope." Benrey replied, popping the p. 

Gordon squinted up at Benrey in silence for a few seconds.

"I am. So tempted to shoot you right now." He said eventually. 

Benrey grinned, shrugging a bit. "Haha, do it. You won't. Too chicken baby-"

"Joshua, aim left upper arm, non-lethal." Gordon said completely deadpanned.

Joshua readily did as told, raising his arm and firing with surprising speed. Gordon's inventions did not fuck around apparently. 

As the gun went off a bullet lodged itself squarely in Benrey's left upper arm, embedding itself in his dense muscle. He blinked blankly down at the blood trickling from the wound, not reacting more than that. After a few seconds, he rolled his shoulder, the metal bullet quickly falling out of his arm and onto the ground after the movement. Within the next blink of Gordon's eyes, the blood and hole in Benrey's t-shirt were gone.

Gordon raised his eyebrows, looking a bit impressed. "Huh. Well, I'll be damned."

"Did you really shoot me thinking I wouldn't be okay?" Benrey asked, snorting in amusement.

"I would've felt BAD about it if it had hurt you but you were taunting me, man!" Gordon defended himself, pointing an accusing finger at Benrey. "You _literally_ asked for it!"

"I wanna play cowboys!" Joshua whined, tugging on Gordon's shirt. Gordon sighed, looking between Joshua and Benrey before finally giving in.

"Fine. You can take him to the gun range, but do NOT let him get more bullets. Just run through the ones he has now." Gordon instructed firmly as he stood up. "If anything happens I'm blaming you."

Benrey gave Gordon a mock salute before moving to leave the living room. "Yes Sir. Now c'mon kid, let's go shoot some shit." 

"Cowboys!" Joshua shouted as he ran after Benrey.

Watching the two go Gordon sighed heavily. God those two were going to give him a heart attack, he could already feel it. 

\--------

While Gordon kept working on bringing in and moving all of his things Benrey led Joshua over towards the training facility. Joshua ran excitedly around Benrey as the larger man slowly walked, clearly energetic to say the least. The tapping of his little metal feet on the hardwood flooring echoed down the halls as the two walked. Joshua seemed to be content to follow Benrey for the moment, chanting cowboys and counting numbers as they went. 

At least for a while. As Benrey walked out into the building's backyard he held the door open for Joshua who quickly sprinted out. Benrey paused for a second wondering if maybe he should've gotten like a child-leash or something. He doubted Gordon would be happy if Joshua ran off and tormented the local wildlife. Luckily Joshua seemed focused on tormenting Benrey at the moment and didn't stray too far.

"Hey wanna hear my favorite sound?" Joshua asked, skidding to a stop in front of Benrey.

Before the man could reply Joshua let out the sound of a loud high pitched foghorn, the noise ringing through the air. Benrey winced, slowly shutting his eyes as the noise played for a couple more seconds. When he opened them again to look down at Joshua the robot was staring up at him, the bottom of the lights representing his eyes scrunched up like he was smiling.

"Fucker." Joshua said.

"Brat." Benrey replied right back, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips. 

Benrey moved to scoop up Joshua, tucking him under one arm like he was a sack of potatoes. He may have naturally ingrained paternal instincts but less in a human way and more a cat dragging around its babies haphazardly by the scruff. Joshua could take it however and seemed fine with the treatment.

"C'mon, Ol' Benny's gonna let you shoot shit." Benrey said as Joshua wiggled his arms. 

The small shooting range wasn't too far from the backyard. To be honest, calling it a range was generous. It was a few practice targets at the end of a stretch of land hooked onto some kind of black mesa tech to move them around. Benrey didn't really care, he hardly used guns anyways. He set Joshua down on top of the table marking where you would stand to practice, before moving to see if he could figure out how to turn the moving targets on. 

"Give me a second. Gotta- Gotta get this shit goin'..." Benrey muttered as he messed with a control panel by the table. Joshua watched impatiently, hopping from foot to foot. 

"Wanna shoot!" Joshua whines impatiently. 

"Yeah, yeah. Hold your uh- dogs or whatever." Benrey said, messing with a few more settings before pressing the start button. Immediately the targets at the end of the path started to move, the machine whirring to life. Benrey had set it at a rather easy setting to start with, the bright red targets moving slowly back and forth. 

Joshua looked from the targets to Benrey a few times before settling a clearly unimpressed look on Benrey. 

"Make them faster, dummy. I want to shoot." He said, folding his little arms over his chest. 

"You sure you can handle it, kid?" Benrey asked, leaning against the control panel as he stared down at Joshua. "You uh. Missed that first shot at me. Sure you're not gonna whiff it?"

"I'm not gonna whiff it!" Joshua snapped back, stomping his foot. Apparently, Joshua's pride was just as fragile as his dad's. Who would've guessed? 

"I dunnnoooooo...." Benrey drawled, scratching his chin as he pretended to think about it.

"Fucker! Cowboys! Cowboys- Cowboys- Cowboys-" Joshua cried out, starting to run in circles on the table as his voice interrupted itself with how fast he was chanting. 

"You make a compelling argument, little guy." Benrey said, nodding his head. He moved to change a few settings, cranking up the difficulty. "One sharpshooter course to go for the cowboy king." 

"Fuck yes!" Joshua screeched to a stop, turning towards the targets. Satisfied with their rapid speed and chaotic patterns Joshua finally raised his arm, pointing it down the range. 

There was a soft mechanical clicking before the barrel of Joshua's embedded gun sprang out from the panel concealing it. There were a few short seconds of pause as Joshua lined up his gun before letting loose fire. Immediately the rapid-fire shots of what seemed to be a mini-minigun rang out through the backyard, flashes of light sparking from the gun barrel. 

Joshua ran on a bit of a spray and pray model but still had surprising accuracy. Even Benrey was a little impressed watching the paper targets get utterly shredded, the sound of fire dying down as Joshua conserved ammo in between targets. Gordon hadn't been fucking around when he made Joshua. 

Benrey let out a low impressed whistle, raising his eyebrows. "Ha ha. Nice." He said at the destruction the small robot packed. He had never expected Gordon to actually make a weapon, let alone something competently dangerous. Always came off as a typical nerd that was probably anti-violence until recently. So much for that, first the HEV suit incident and now Joshua's whole existence.

Joshua continued to fire out bullets until the barrel spun idly, letting out quiet clicks to signal it was empty. Lowering his arm Joshua turned to proudly gesture towards his shots to Benrey. 

"See! I'm a cowboy!" He said excitedly.

"Sure fucking are little man," Benrey says, moving to pick Joshua back up. This time he hoisted Joshua up onto his shoulders, tilting his head to look up at him. "Your old man is still probably unpacking stuff. Wanna go on a walk or something?" 

Joshua thought about it for a second, patting his little hands on the top of Benrey's beanie. Eventually, he nodded, a hand reaching up to make sure his own hat didn't fall off. 

"I wanna go on a walk! I want to go see a bug!" He said.

"Hell yeah. We can go look for bugs, bro." Benrey said, starting to walk off further into the sectioned off backyard space. It was rather spacious, a good portion of it covered in grass that eventually faded to match the surrounding New Mexico landscape. Benrey wandered around the area, letting Joshua ramble on about various nonsense. Benrey had a hard time keeping track of it but he nodded and at least pretended to be listening. 

Eventually, Joshua jumped off of Benrey's shoulders to go chase after some poor bug that caught his attention. Benrey hung back, keeping an eye on Joshua but not wanting to chase after him just yet. He seemed to be having fun and wasn't in immediate danger. Occasionally Benrey would hear Joshua blast off some various sound effects, he really liked playing an angelic chorus whenever he saw a butterfly. The kid genuinely seemed to be enjoying himself.

Benrey's mind wandered as he followed behind Joshua, thinking about what his life was turning into. Or at least was temporarily turning into. He sighed, staring off into the distance. He had a job to do and once it was over things would go back to how they were before... He shouldn't get too comfortable here. 

But as Joshua ran up to Benrey chanting "Benny, Benny, Benny!" in that glitching, too excited way, eager to show him a scorpion he had caught Benrey couldn't help but want to at least enjoy whatever this was while he still could. 

\-------

It was around an hour and a half later that Gordon went looking for Joshua and Benrey. He had drug all his things into his and Joshua's rooms (apparently Tommy had designed a few extra rooms in the facility and was more than happy to let Joshua have one) and was antsy to make sure nothing bad had happened in his absence. This was honestly the first time Gordon had ever trusted someone other than Dr. Coomer around Joshua and he was on edge.

He didn't even know WHY he trusted Benrey around Joshua. That seemed like the _worst_ combination in hindsight. Sure Benrey could take his job as a guard seriously at times but also Gordon had seen the man do his own fair share of weird and stupid shit. Plus he knew firsthand how chaotic Joshua could get. Gordon _loved_ Joshua but man. That kid was a terror. 

Gordon could have just fixed the AI's coding to be more stable and calmed down. Start the self-teaching process over again, but any time that thought passed through his head Gordon would immediately feel sick to his stomach. That was Joshua! Loud and annoying and rude. He had worked hard to teach himself that personality, who was Gordon to take it away? So he left Joshua as he was, trying to guide him on the right path the good old fashioned way. He was admittedly kinda shit at being a dad though. 

Sighing, he stepped out of the building and into the backyard, squinting against the late afternoon sun. It didn't take long to figure out where Joshua was based on the trail of foghorns and shouted robotic words. Walking around to the side of the yard he spotted Benrey and Joshua sitting in the shade of a tree. As Gordon approached he let out a tired sigh, noticing they were playing in the dirt. It was always so hard to get dust out of the cracks in Joshua's plating but he couldn't be mad seeing how happy Joshua looked drawing scribbles in the ground with a stick. 

Benrey was first to notice Gordon, looking up and giving him a short wave. "Yoooo Gordos. What's up?" He called out. 

Gordon waved back for a moment before noticing Joshua spring to his feet and start to run over. Gordon held open his arms, bracing for impact as Joshua jumped up into them. The force of the tackle was enough to make Gordon stumble back a few steps but he managed to steady himself as he adjusted his hold on Joshua. 

"Hey, kiddo. You have fun?" He asked, moving to straighten Joshua's hat. 

"Yeah! We played cowboys and went on a walk and I saw some bugs and we played in the dirt-" Joshua started to excitedly ramble off, his voicebank getting more warped and harder to understand the faster he spoke. 

Gordon laughed, shaking his head in amusement. "Sounds fun, buddy. I think it's about time for a nap though."

Joshua squirmed in Gordon's arms at the mention of a nap, trying to escape his arms. "Noooooooo. Fuck you!" He whined, wriggling angrily.

In the background, Benrey stood up and brushed the dirt off his jeans before approaching the two. "Naptime for baby bot?" He piped in as he walked closer.

"Shit head!" Joshua snapped, flipping Benrey off with his little hands.

"Hey! What did I say about doing that?" Gordon chastised, moving to shift Joshua onto his hip. 

"That it's funny." Joshua responded.

"I- Listen I said that _once_ okay?" Gordon sighed. "Now c'mon. You know it's bad to drain your battery too low. Activate sleep mode."

"Noooooo..." Joshua let out one final whine, swaying a bit in Gordon's arms before slumping forwards, his eyes shutting before powering down. His head rested on Gordon's shoulder as the man softly pat his back. 

"Aannnd there we go. Out like a light." Gordon said with a small smile before turning to look up at Benrey. 

"I uh... guess since you're both in one piece things went okay." He said, awkwardly clearing his throat. He seemed a bit embarrassed by that whole display now that Joshua was asleep. It was like he only just remembered Benrey was there.

Benrey shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Went fine. Kid's alright, I guess." He said casually, looking at the sleeping Joshua.

"Naptime though? Really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gordon shot Benrey a scowl at that. "Listen, I've done the best I can for his battery life but in this small of a body? Good luck getting this much shit Joshua is processing to run for more than like 5 hours at a time without fucking melting down." 

Benrey raised his other eyebrow, keeping a blank face. "Uh-huh. That's what I meant."

He moved to walk past Gordon towards the house, continuing to talk before Gordon could yell at him for his comment. "Anyways what's the uh. Deal with the kid? Keeping him around still even though you stopped doing crimes and shit."

Gordon frowned, cheeks darkening a bit before he moved to follow Benrey. "Listen, man... I know he's just-" He paused, face screwing up like he hated talking about this. 

"Just a robot or whatever but... At some point the AI I coded started thinking for itself... doing its own thing and it felt weird just... shutting him down." Gordon explained with a shrug. "Got its own little personality and with some tweaking the code to support that growth he ended up being Joshua."

Benrey looked over at Gordon for a few quiet seconds before shaking his head. "Think _I'm_ weird... Funny." He muttered with a chuckle.

"Hey! Like fine I'm weird but you don't gotta be an ass about it." Gordon snapped, shoving Benrey's arm with his free hand.

Benrey laughed at that, flashing a grin down at Gordon. "I do though. Legally uh, contracted to bully one Mr. Freeman. Signed on the dotted line, legally binding."

"God I hate you sometimes, you know that?" Gordon groaned, pushing open the back door and heading inside. 

"Only sometimes? Going soft on me? Finally ready to admit we're best buddies?" Benrey teased.

"Dude, we're not friends!" Gordon said with a laugh, shaking his head in amusement. 

Sure they weren't.

  
  


\------

  
  


The rest of the day went by smoothly enough all things considered. Well, as smoothly as things could go around here. Gordon could already tell this place was going to be chaotic as hell just based on its occupants. Even while everyone was preoccupied with settling in they still found time to get into their own antics. 

Coomer and Bubby managed to get into an admittedly good-natured argument while bumping into each other in the living room that ended with the couch getting snapped in half. No one seemed to point out how it was magically fixed a few minutes later when Benrey wanted to sit and watch tv. 

When Joshua woke back up from his nap Gordon and Tommy had to spend a good twenty minutes trying to chase him and Sunkist down as the two decided it would be fun to play a game of keep-away with Gordon's glasses. That dog was big enough for Joshua to ride like a horse and faster than one too. Something about being 'the perfect dog' as Tommy called her. 

Benrey would occasionally come to bug Gordon in his room while unpacking. It was clear in this house Benrey gave even less of a shit about pretending to be normal meaning locked doors did absolutely jack shit. Benrey eventually got the message and stopped snooping when he came across Gordon's more personal items and promptly got chased out by Gordon with a crowbar he kept by his bed in case of home intruders. It didn't stop him from maniacally cackling the entire time he ran away.

At least the household decided to have pizza delivered for dinner. Gordon felt dread about the prospect of finding out why the kitchen was so well reinforced on his first day in his new home. 

And... surprisingly it did already feel like home.

A weird and chaotic home full of people you could arguably call freaks but as much as Gordon pretended to be normal that's where he belonged. Among a bunch of wild fools who he didn't have to keep up a 'straight man' facade around. Where he could be himself and the worst that would happen is getting bullied not full-on ostracized or worse. As he got Joshua settled in for the night and hooked up to his charger Gordon realized he could probably see himself enjoying living here despite everything. 

It was an odd feeling knowing you could potentially feel comfortable around other people again but... not a bad one in Gordon's opinion. 

  
  
  


Speaking of other people, it was later that night as Gordon was getting ready for bed that he received a text. He paused to finish towel drying his hair before picking up his phone from where he left it on his nightstand. Opening his messages he noticed it was a text from Benrey. Their last message sent was still the photo from last week and the sight of it made Gordon's cheeks flush red. 

He did his best to ignore it and read what Benrey sent.

"you awake?"

Gordon sighed, moving to sit on the edge of his bed. He was only in his boxers, having just gotten out of the shower and wasn't sure if he wanted to get dressed again.

"yeah, i guess. was heading to bed though, why?" Gordon sent back.

He moved to go return his towel to the bathroom while waiting for Benrey to reply. Coming back he saw a new message already popped up.

"wanna fuck?"

Aannnnddd there it was! Wow!   
  
Nice.

Gordon stared down at his phone blankly, brain screeching to a halt. He honestly shouldn't be that surprised. They had already established Benrey wanted to mess around again and they _were_ living together technically. It just surprised him that it was so soon. 

He sat there and thought for a second before responding.

"congrats on finding the crudest way to ask."

"lmao, thxs. y/n???"

Gordon sighed, looking over at the clock on his dresser. It was pretty late and his room was admittedly still a mess of half-unpacked boxes. He should _probably_ say no and get some sleep...

_But at the same time..._

"yeah, fine. the door's unlocked so don't fucking clip through it."

"sweet 🍆"

Gordon stifled a small snort of laughter at the emoji before setting his phone down on his nightstand. He sat on his bed, letting out a nervous sigh.

This was the first time they had explicitly planned to fuck around, every other time sort of being spontaneous and on the spot. He couldn't help but be a bit wound up and nervous with anticipation as he waited for Benrey. 

It didn't take long for the other man to show up, and Benrey was at least polite enough to knock on the door before letting himself in. As he stepped in he shot Gordon a small grin, spotting the smaller man sitting on his bed in his underwear.

"Niiice. Eager to start I see." He teased, shutting the door behind him.

"Shut up, I just got out of the shower when you fucking booty called me." Gordon snapped back, drawing his legs a bit closer to his body nervously. 

"Hey, I'm not complaining." Benrey moved to climb onto the bed, the frame dipping slightly under the added weight of the large man. He sat next to Gordon, staring down at his body and taking in the sight. This was also the first time Gordon had been this undressed in front of him and god was he liking the view. 

Gordon shifted a bit under his gaze, looking away in embarrassment. "So did you have something in mind or what?" He asked curtly.

Benrey blinked as if his thoughts had been interrupted. His cheeks darkened a bit as he looked away as well. "Ah right. Uh-" He started, leaning back a bit as he tried to seem nonchalant.

"You remember the whole uh. HEV thing." He asked, blankly looking around Gordon's room. 

"Uh... yeah. Why?" Gordon asked, looking back over at Benrey in confusion. 

Benrey paused to scratch his chin, still not looking over at Gordon. "Was thinkin' about what you said near the end."

Gordon blinked, trying to remember what the fuck Benrey was talking about before it clicked. "Oh-"

A devious and smug grin started to spread on Gordon's face as it was Benrey's turn to squirm under the other man's gaze. "Oooooh. I get it." 

He leaned a bit closer to Benrey, getting a bit of confidence now that they were starting to get into things. "You wanna be fucked, huh?" 

Benrey let out a small annoyed groan, looking up at the ceiling. "Maaannn don't sound so fuckin' smug about it." 

"Nah, I think I will." Gordon teased, moving to reach up and gently turn Benrey's head so the man finally looked at him. "It's alright though. I'd love to fuck you if that's what you want." 

Benrey stared at Gordon, meeting the man's eyes with a dumbstruck expression. Gordon was about to start worrying he had said something embarrassing when Benrey leaned forwards to capture his mouth in a kiss. It was surprisingly gentle at first considering it was coming from Benrey but as the initial surprise passed and Gordon began to kiss back things quickly got heated. 

As their kiss deepened and started to become sloppy Gordon felt Benrey try to push his tongue into the other man's mouth. Gordon was quick to rip off Benrey's beanie and tangle his hand in his black hair, tugging it roughly to separate them. Whining at the sudden loss of Gordon's lips he tried to crane his head down to look at him, but Gordon held him firmly in place. 

"Nope. No trying to take the lead." Gordon chastised, moving to lean in and kiss at Benrey's jawline. "You want this, I'm in charge. Got it?" He asked, punctuating his question with a gentle nip. 

Benrey shivered at that, pausing as he struggled to decide if he wanted to listen or not. Eventually, he let out a strained huff and nodded his head. "F-Fine. So mean to me..." He muttered. 

Gordon leaned back, letting go of Benrey's hair. He gave the section of scalp he had tugged at a soothing stroke before moving to get off the bed. "Get undressed, let me go grab my stuff alright?" He said over his shoulder before leaving to go retrieve his toys and personal supplies from where he had hidden them in his closet. 

Watching Gordon leave Benrey paused a moment to calm himself down. After a few moments he started to do as told, stripping down to his underwear and tossing his clothes haphazardly onto the ground. As he finished pulling off his pants Gordon returned, a bottle of lube in one hand and a rather impressive looking strap on in the other. 

He set the strap down on his nightstand for the time being before crawling onto the bed with Benrey. They settled down with Benrey on his back, resting against Gordon's pillows as the other man settled between his spread legs. The anticipation of what was to come already had Benrey starting to chub up in his boxers, a fact Gordon noted as he gently ran a hand down Benrey's thick thighs in soothing strokes. 

"Have you done this before?" Gordon asked gently, looking at Benrey.

Benrey looked away with a slight shrug before nodding his head. "Yeah, not my uh-" He paused to smack his lips before turning back to look at Gordon. "Not my first rodeo. Done it a few times." 

He left out the part where he had never seemed to enjoy it all that much. Certainly not as much as thinking about _Gordon_ railing him made him feel. Something about Gordon just felt different. Made him want to roll over and be good for a while. Do what he's told. Not that he was going to admit that out loud.

Gordon nodded, hands moving to tease at Benrey's waistband. "Okay, just wanted to make sure you knew what you're getting into. Just let me know if you get uncomfortable."

Benrey looked down and met Gordon's gaze and found it to be... surprisingly soft and genuine. Benrey only nodded his head and looked away, choosing to ignore the way his face heated up at that look. 

Getting the go-ahead Gordon was quick to pull down Benrey's boxers and toss them aside. He leaned down to give the shaft of Benrey's half-hard cock a kiss as his hands moved to pop open the bottle of lube. Benrey let out a small huff at that, his cock twitching at the attention. He watched at rapt attention as Gordon generously lubed up his fingers, sliding them teasingly between Benrey's cheeks as he looked up at the other man. He couldn't help but smile as he noticed Benrey eagerly spreading his legs more, seemingly unaware he was even doing it. 

"How long have you been thinking about doing this?" Gordon asked, voice soft as he slowly started to tease Benrey's hole. He didn't want to rush this and hurt him. Sure Benrey could take a bullet but proper foreplay was important. 

Benrey looked away, turning to press half his face into Gordon's pillows. "Mmmnnn... All week." He eventually admitted after a grumbled out whine. 

Gordon smirked up at Benrey, pushing his finger in shallowly as he watched Benrey flush in embarrassment. "Cute... I knew you'd never been put in your place. Got you all worked up huh?" 

"Sh-shut." Benrey hissed out as Gordon started to move his finger in and out of him in slow smooth motions. "Shut up."

Gordon chuckled, moving to push in a second finger. Giving Benrey time to adjust he rested his chin on the man's thigh, staring up at him. He was enjoying just watching all of Benrey's little expressions as he started to slowly scissor him open. 

"Mhm. I'll shut up." He cooed as he fucked into Benrey with a sudden sharp thrust. He relished in the shocked little gasp that fell out of Benrey, watching his cock twitch and dribble a bit of precum. 

"But do you _really_ want me to be quiet? I think you like it when I tease you." He said, his free hand teasingly trailing down the inside of Benrey's thigh. "Maybe I should be mean to you some more? You seemed to like that a lot, man." 

Benrey swallowed heavily, shutting his eyes as he rolled his hips down against Gordon's fingers. "You're so- so fucking annoying. Thinking you're- such hot shit-" He muttered out.

"You were so ready to hump my fucking boot like a dog," Gordon said, slipping in a third finger and steadily pumping them in and out of Benrey's slick hole. "The second I act all big and strong you just handed yourself over. And now you come crawling to me to fuck you?"

Gordon paused as he moved to cup Benrey's heavy balls with his free hand. Benrey let out a sharp noise, body jerking in surprise as Gordon started to roll them with deft fingers. 

"Kinda pathetic, man. You're lucky I'm so nice." Gordon said, his voice getting a little husky as he got worked up. He could feel himself getting wet from teasing Benrey, having the bigger man squirming under his touches and looking so cute all flushed and embarrassed. He peppered a few gentle kisses along Benrey's thigh, shutting his eyes and trying to beat down any sappy feelings. Gordon had three fingers in the guy's ass and his balls in his hand, he shouldn't be thinking about how cute Benrey looked.

At Gordon's words Benrey let out a low moan, arching his back up off the bed. Panting softly he opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, biting his lower lip. "P-please. Holy shit just-"

"Just what?" Gordon asked, giving Benrey's heavy balls a firm squeeze as he slipped a fourth finger in. "Just fuck you? You're that needy, already?" 

Benrey let out a quiet whimper, toes curling as he rocked down onto Gordon's fingers. "Bro- Just- just fuck me already. God-" He groaned out, fisting his hands in Gordon's sheets. 

Gordon pretended to think about it for a moment as he fucked his fingers deeper into Benrey's ass and played with the man's sack with his other hand. If this wasn't working him up so much he probably could lay here for hours teasing Benrey and listening to those little noises the other man seemed to be trying to hold in. As it were he was getting impatient himself. 

He gave Benrey's now fully erect shaft a teasing kiss as he pulled his fingers out from Benrey. Sitting back up Gordon took a moment to savor the annoyed little whines Benrey let out in response to no longer being touched. Gordon smiled and gave Benrey's stomach a light pat before getting off the bed. 

"Be a good boy and don't touch yourself while I get ready, got it?" Gordon said, moving to go grab his strap on and start pulling it on. 

  
  


Benrey shivered at those words when Gordon had his back turned. He didn't want to try and process why the concept of being a good boy for Gordon had his weeping cock ache. Instead, he just let his brain shut off as his nails dug into the bed under him. He wouldn't touch himself no matter how badly he wanted to. He'd be good. 

Luckily it didn't take Gordon too long to slip on his strap and adjust the harness. It had been a while since he had gotten to use one of these and as such had grabbed his favorite. It was on the bigger end with ridging for texture and on his end had a vibrator pressing up against his own hard and sensitive cock. He left it off for the moment as he got back onto the bed. 

He took his time to lube up the strap, staring down at Benrey who looked up at him with half-lidded lust-filled eyes. "You were good so I guess I'll be nice and give you what you want." He started, leaning back and spreading his legs so he could angle the thick strap on up where Benrey could see it. Benrey watched with a dazed stare as Gordon slowly stroked the cock with a lubed up hand.

"This is what you wanted right? Wanted to get fucked by my cock?" Gordon continued, his brain starting to shut off in favor of listening to his dick. 

Benrey let out a tight moan, shutting his eyes and nodding his head. 

Gordon reached forwards, grabbing Benrey's chin with his free hand. Benrey blinked open his eyes as Gordon made sure he was looking. "Say it. Admit it and I'll give you it." Gordon commanded, a stern but excited look on his face. It was clear he was going to fuck Benrey even if the man didn't behave.

Benrey, unlike Gordon in the past, didn't have it in him to play-fight back. Couldn't even pretend or argue, say something annoying or joke it off. As he looked up at Gordon above him, the man's surprisingly strong hand holding him by the jaw he caved. 

"Please- yes- I fuck-" He moaned out, voice low and rough. "I want you to fuck me. Please-"

Gordon's grip tightened on Benrey at those words, all blood draining from his brain at the fact that he had just gotten Benrey to beg, even if it was just a small amount. Gordon let out a deep breath, steadying himself as he withdrew his hand.

"Al- Alright." He stuttered out, moving to position himself properly between Benrey's spread legs. "I'll fuck you. Don't worry, I got you." 

Resting one hand on his cock Gordon used his other to hook under one of Benrey's thick thighs, lifting it up so he could get a better angle. Once he was lined up with Benrey's stretched hole he slowly started to push the head of his strap in. 

He moved slowly at first, letting the blunt head slide in with a wet noise before giving Benrey time to adjust. The man under him seemed to appreciate it, letting out a few ragged gasps as he winced. He might've done this a few times but not enough to be used to it. That didn't make him want it any less. Wanted Gordon to pound into him even if it hurt, but he knew Gordon was too compassionate to give him that. At least this time around.

After a few seconds, Benrey nodded and signaled Gordon to keep pushing in. Gordon nodded back, leaning forwards as he continued to slide into Benrey. He pushed in with little rocking thrusts, pulling little grunts and whined out moans from the man under him. The hand not holding Benrey's thigh moved to trail up Benrey's stomach, caressing the soft round folds that covered the firm muscle underneath.

As Gordon finally bottomed out, pressing his hips flush with Benrey's ass he leaned over the man to press a slow but heated kiss to his mouth. Benrey was quick to part his lips, whimpering into Gordon's mouth as he wrapped his arms around his back, holding onto his shoulders to keep him close. Gordon slipped his tongue between Benrey's lips, cautiously exploring the man's mouth. 

He was gentle around the sharp teeth he found inside, instead favoring to slide his tongue against Benrey's in between his careful explorations. When he finally needed to come up for air Gordon leaned back ever so slightly, sucking in a few lungfuls of air as he stared down at Benrey. 

Benrey stared right back up at Gordon, his lips still slightly parted and pupils expanded. Gordon couldn't help but give him a small smile, leaning down to bump his forehead against Benrey's. "Ready?" He asked, a gently teasing lilt to his voice.

Benrey shut his eyes, forcing himself to ignore the way Gordon's gentle voice made something in him twist. He nodded, letting out a quiet breath. "Yeah. Go for it." 

Gordon tightened his grip on Benrey's thigh, hoisting it up a bit higher as he started to pull out. Once he only had the tip of his cock still inside Benrey he paused for a second to flip on the vibrator before rolling his hips forwards, sliding right back down to the hilt. He was quick to fall into an even pace, thrusting in and out of Benrey as he rolled his hips forwards. When he bottomed out he would roll his hips forwards, humping into Benrey's soft ass as he chased the pleasure of rubbing his cock up against the strap's vibrator. 

As Gordon thrust into him Benrey kept his arms wrapped around the other man, holding him tight as he let out short choked out moans. His nails dug lightly into the soft skin on Gordon's back, his head tilting back against the pillows as his breathing got heavier.

Gordon couldn't help but lean down and kiss at Benrey's exposed neck, nipping the sensitive skin as he went. Benrey moaned softly under the teasing scrape of teeth, squirming a bit under Gordon.

"Can you- Fuck- You can bite me-" Benrey moaned out, his hands trailing down Gordon's back. "Marks won't stick."

Gordon leaned back, looking down at Benrey as he continued to thrust into Benrey at his steady pace. "Yeah? Is that- is that you saying you want me to bite you?" He asked in between soft pants, voice teasing. 

Benrey whined, a hand moving up to tug impatiently at the back of Gordon's neck and urging him to lean back down. "Shut- ahH- the fuck- Just do it-" He whined.

Gordon couldn't but laugh at that, giving in and leaning down to press his lips against the side of Benrey's neck. "Since you're being so good for me, fine." He purred, nipping at his skin.

Benrey was about to complain about the teasing again before he was quickly interrupted by Gordon biting down on the meat where his neck met his shoulder. He let out a loud and ragged moan, back arching up off the bed as he scratched at Gordon's back. At such a good response Gordon was quick to do it again and again, littering Benrey's exposed flesh with red puffy bite marks and dark sucked on hickies. His hips sped up as he rammed into Benrey harder and faster, all the delicious little noises the man made went straight to the heat pooling in his stomach.

The dull sting of each of Gordon's bites only made Benrey's cock ache harder, and his brain wandered into cum drunk territory. He was steadily leaking precum onto his stomach by now, his dick trapped between his and Gordon's bodies and getting jostled with each rough thrust. Benrey couldn't help but let out noises he would be embarrassed by later, sounds that were the polar opposite from when he had been the one on top.

Getting pounded into and marked up by the smaller man had breathy moans and quiet hiccuping sounds of pleasure falling from his mouth. Whenever Gordon would bite into him particularly hard or thrust against just the right spot he would let out downright obscene loud moans. He couldn't help but cry out Gordon's name and little whimpers of 'please', 'harder', 'faster.'

And who was Gordon to deny such sweetly made requests?

Gordon sped up his thrusts, shifting his grip on Benrey's thigh to rest the man's leg on his shoulder. With one hand supporting himself against the bed he used his now free hand to stroke at Benrey's cock, slamming into his ass in short hard bursts. At the dual stimulation, Benrey let out a pleased cry, curling up and holding onto Gordon tighter. 

Gordon nuzzled against Benrey's neck, panting heavily in between soft kisses to the already healing bite marks. "Sshh, shh. It's okay. It's- fuck- It's okay, baby. I got you." He soothingly with each little kiss.

Something about Gordon's gentle yet confident tone got to Benrey, spilling him over as Gordon stroked him in time with his thrusts. With a loud drawn-out cry Benrey tensed, his body shivering as he splattered cum over his own stomach and chest. He let out soft overstimulated whimpers as Gordon slowed his thrusting to instead favor rocking into Benrey, grinding his own cock against the vibrator. 

It didn't take long for Gordon to press his face harder against the side of Benrey's neck, letting out gasping little moans as his hips stuttered. He was quick to turn off the vibrator as the stimulation became uncomfortable, letting out a shaky breath.

The two laid there for a few moments, slowly catching their breath before Gordon gave Benrey's thigh a light pat. "Pullin' out." He warned before slowly moving. Benrey only winced a little bit but otherwise didn't complain. As Gordon finished pulling out and moved to remove the strap Benrey let his leg fall back to the bed, splaying out as he relaxed. 

Gordon looked over at where Benrey was on the bed, smiling in amusement as he stood up. "You good, man?" He asked, unbuckling the strap.

Benrey gave Gordon a thumbs up, letting his eyes fall shut. "Yeah. Fuck yeah, I'm good." he muttered, feeling worn out but content.

"Alright good. Don't want you like dying on my bed or something because I fucked you too hard." Gordon joked, stepping out of the harness. "I'm gonna clean this off do you like... need anything? Or are you just gonna use whatever your alien shit is to clean up?" 

Benrey paused to run a hand through his thoroughly messed up hair. "Mmmm. I'm good just. Just gimmie a second." 

"Sure. Enjoy my bed I guess." Gordon chuckled before heading towards the bathroom.

"Fuck yeah I will-" Benrey called after him, voice scratchy. He couldn't help but smile a bit when he heard Gordon laugh. 

He laid there as he listened to Gordon turn on the sink and clean up. Opening his eyes he stared up at the ceiling, getting lost in thought. After a few seconds he hummed out a quiet lulling note, watching a few pink and yellow orbs of sweet voice float up through the air. 

When he heard Gordon come back he cleaned himself up for the other man's sake. In the blink of an eye the cum staining his chest was gone and he was at least back in his boxers. He didn't feel like getting dressed yet. Gordon walked back into the bedroom, noticing the orbs of light with a bit of shock initially before relaxing.

"What do those colors do?" Gordon asked curiously as he moved to return the strap and lube to his closet's top-shelf. 

"Huh?" Benrey asked, turning his head to look over at Gordon. He must have grabbed his boxers on the way to the bathroom seeing as he was wearing them. Shame. Benrey kinda wanted to look at his ass more.

"I assume that's the same thing you did when I- when we were uh in the security room." Gordon said, pausing as his cheeks flushed for a second. "That was blue though and like... teal?"

Moving to sit down on the bed next to Benrey Gordon looked up towards the floating lights, watching as they slowly faded and vanished. "So what was pink and yellow supposed to be?"

Benrey paused, blowing a raspberry as he turned his head to look back up at the empty ceiling. "Uh. Don't all have uses really. Sorta like... mood ring? That would've maybe made you sleepy though. Zonked out."

"Really?" Gordon asked, laughing softly. "Okay- What _mood_ was that? Tired?" He asked. 

"Sure." Benrey said, sitting up with a large yawn. "I'm uh. Probably gonna head to bed." 

Gordon blinked over at Benrey before blushing and quickly looking away. "Right. Uh well. Thanks, I guess? You were the one who asked me, I don't- I don't know why I'm thanking you." He rambled off awkwardly.

Benrey chuckled and leaned over to give Gordon a short and teasing kiss. As Gordon pretended to not be disappointed it didn't last long Benrey moved to stand up and gather his clothes. "You'rrreeee welcome." He teased. 

Gordon rolled his eyes and flopped down onto his back as Benrey got dressed the old fashioned way. "Asshole."

  
  


"Yeah, yeah." Benrey laughed, buttoning up his pants. "See ya later." He said, waving over his shoulder as he moved to leave Gordon's room. Gordon waved Benrey off, staring tiredly at the ceiling.

As the door softly clicked shut they both quietly wished Benrey had stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe one day I won't end a chapter immediately after they bang but today is not that day.


	5. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is settling into their new home as they start work on the Resonance project. Benrey and Gordon continue to bug each other and learn a bit more along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAHHHHH I'm so sorry this chapter took so fucking long, I had some life stuff come up but I should be back to it now. O7 anyways please enjoy uhhhhh whatever this is? The boys are being stupid per usual. As always I'm on twitter @CoolBoy2IsDead, check it out to listen to me scream and also see some sick ass fanart of this silly little fic.

The next morning Gordon woke up in his empty bed with a tired yawn. Pausing to stretch he looked around his half-unpacked room, frowning slightly. He'd have to sort through all his shit at some point today. Tommy had said the group would be starting work on Monday so he at least had one day left to unpack and get settled in. Granted he still needed to get Joshua's room set up. He sighed, faintly hearing a muffled foghorn from the room next door. That kid always hopped off his charger the second he could. 

Gordon quickly got dressed, pulling on some more casual clothes. Now that he technically worked from home he didn't really need to dress up. At least he hoped he wasn't expected to. 

Walking out of his bedroom he nearly gets bowled over by Joshua running down the hallway, chasing after a playful-looking Sunkist who had one of Joshua's bionicle toys in her large jaws. Jumping back in time Gordon watched the two run off towards the living room, Joshua shouting warbled nonsense after her. 

Gordon sighed, following slowly after them. It was too early for this. If Tommy hadn't already reassured him that Gordon didn't need to worry about Sunkist's safety around Joshua he'd probably chase after them. As it was Joshua was (hopefully) empty of bullets and that monster of a dog certainly wasn't normal so Gordon decided to just say fuck it and hope they had fun chasing each other around. 

Stepping out into the living room Gordon saw Benrey already awake and sitting on the main couch watching something on tv. He was laid back, legs spread and reclined Benrey seemed oblivious to the chaos around him as Sunkist and Joshua ran circles around the couch. Gordon yawned, shooting Benrey a tired wave. "Morning." He mumbled, hurriedly heading for the kitchen. He still wasn't entirely used to their casual relationship or whatever it would be called. 

Benrey lifted his hand in acknowledgment with a muttered "Yo." He leaned a bit further back against the couch as Sunkist barrelled over his lap, Joshua not far behind. He seemed to be more zoned out than actually watching the show in front of him.

Heading into the kitchen Gordon spotted Coomer and Bubby sitting at the table, discussing something idly while Bubby worked on a sudoku puzzle. Gordon nodded to them, moving to start the coffee maker. "Morning you two." He said over his shoulder.

"Hello, Gordon!" Coomer replied chipperly. Bubby only grunted in acknowledgment as he marked down something on his puzzle. They both seemed to have already eaten and were just relaxing. Gordon didn't think he slept in THAT late... must be early risers. Probably had nothing to do with staying up so late last night. 

As Gordon waited for his coffee to finish the man heard the jingle of dog tags as Sunkist walked into the kitchen. Sitting on her back was Joshua, the toy safely retrieved and in his hand. Tommy walked behind them, waving a greeting at the other. "G-Good morning everyone!" He said with a smile, heading towards the fridge. 

"Morning Tommy." Gordon replies, moving to pick up Joshua from under the arms and lift him off of the golden retriever. "I see you got your toy back."

"It's wet." Joshua responds, holding up the dog slobber-covered toy for Gordon to inspect. 

"Sure is bud. You having fun with Sunkist?" Gordon said, moving to rest Joshua on his hip to free up one of his hands. 

Joshua drummed the hand that wasn't holding his toy against Gordon's chest idly, his legs kicking lightly. "She's fun. We play chase and wrestle and steal stuff."

"Sunkist is- is great with children Gordon. She's the perfect dog, I made her that way after all." Tommy said, looking over his shoulder as he grabbed a can of soda from the fridge. 

"Wait what do you mean by 'made her'?" Gordon asked, frowning slightly in confusion.

Tommy seemed to brighten up at the question, eager to talk about his dog. "Oh! One of the- one of the departments I specialize in is biological engin- engineering and sciences! Sunkist was a personal project, she's- she's a test-tube puppy!" 

"Oh shit. That's pretty cool actually." Gordon said, sounding impressed. 

Bubby scoffed, not looking up from his paper. "It's not that impressive, Gordon. Black Mesa perfected  _ human _ test-tube lifeforms ages ago."

Gordon stared at Bubby in shock, ignoring Joshua trying to balance his toy on the top of Gordon's head. "No fucking way. Black Mesa does test-tube babies? Since when?"

"How old are you now Bubby?" Dr. Coomer asks, turning towards the other man.

"Fuck if I know. I stopped keeping track." Bubby said bluntly with a shrug. "I just know they stopped after me."

_ "You're a fucking test-tube baby?" _ Gordon asked, sounding incredulous. 

"Damn right I am. The perfect human and scientist!" Bubby looked over at Gordon sounding prideful at that fact. 

Gordon stood there, looking surprised before slowly shaking his head. No one here was normal. Remember that Gordon. Just accept it. Benrey is an alien and Bubby was born (grown?) from a tube. This is fine! You've got your own shit anyways.

"Alright. Cool. Cool, I guess. I'm- I'm going to go back to unpacking my things." He said, moving to set down Joshua before grabbing a mug from one of the cabinets. 

"Oh! I- I remember reading about your project when I started on Sunkist! It was a big inspira- big help to me." Tommy said, moving to sit with the older men at the dining table. The three soon started a discussion about biological engineering that went right over Gordon's head.

He quickly poured himself a mug of coffee before retreating back to the living room, Joshua following behind. While all the new people were nice he still had a preference for staying with his creator when he could. When Gordon sat down on the opposite end of the couch to Benrey he was quick to climb up next to him, settling down and watching tv. 

Gordon sighed, sinking back into the soft cushions as he shut his eyes. "...Things are only going to get weirder, right?" He eventually asked no one in particular. 

Benrey shoots a glance over at Gordon from the corner of his eyes, raising an eyebrow. "No shit smart guy."

Gordon shot a small glare at Benrey, pausing to sip his drink. "Man fuck you. You're part of this weird-ass shit."

Benrey looked back towards the tv, looking unimpressed. "So are you." Was all he said, nodding towards Joshua. 

Gordon's annoyed glare deepened a bit but he kept his mouth shut. Benrey had a point and he wasn't about to argue and risk Benrey poking deeper into things. It was enough that Gordon had to trust so many people with knowing about Joshua he didn't need more of his dirty laundry aired out. 

He sighed, looking over at Joshua before turning to face Benrey. "So what are you doing today since you already got your shit unpacked?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink. 

Benrey shrugged in response. "Nothin'. I don't really have much to do until we start uh... our training or whatever." he said, moving to take Joshua's toy when the little robot offered it to him. 

"When are we even supposed to start that? I've got to work on the machine design." Gordon asked with a frown. "Do they expect me to do both?"

"Nah." Benrey shakes his head as he moves to try and help balance Joshua's toy on the little robot's head. "We start for real whenever you nerds get close to finishing it or whatever. We just do basic shit for now. Make sure you don't forget how to walk in your tin can like a dumb baby."

"I'm not gonna forget how to fucking walk, man." Gordon sighed in annoyance as he watched the two sitting next to him. "Anyways that Xen shit is kinda fucked up. I'm not messing with it directly without an HEV suit so I'd get practice through that anyways."

"Aw is baby afraid of some radiation? Can't handle a little uhh gamer rays?" Benrey asked with a grin.

"Gamma rays, and yes actually. They would kill me." Gordon said bluntly, sipping his coffee. 

Benrey snorted as he watched the toy fall off the side of the couch and Joshua immediately tumbled down after it."Kinda pathetic if you ask me. Can't even take some rad poisoning? What next, fire hurts? Can't not breathe air? Lame." He joked, looking over at Gordon.

The scientist lightly punches Benrey in the arm, holding back a laugh. "Asshole. Not everyone is fucking bulletproof like you." 

Benrey laughed, lightly batting away Gordon's hand. "More than bulletproof bay-be." He said, enunciating the word weirdly. "Nearly E-Mor-Tal, if you catch my drift."

"No fucking way are you immortal." Gordon said in disbelief. He moved to set his mug on the coffee table as Joshua stood in front of him and started demanding to be picked up. As he continued to speak (raising his voice to be heard over Joshua's chant of 'up, up') he leaned forwards to pick up the robot and set him on his lap. "Like seriously, what does that even mean? Can you just heal from everything like- like Deadpool or some shit?"

Benrey laughed again, grinning at Gordon. "You and your fucking nerd shit. No man, the body can die it just doesn't stick. You'll get it."

"You never make ANY sense, and I fucking hate it." Gordon glared at Benrey, trying to ignore Joshua doing his best to smoosh Gordon's face. Eventually he caved, heaving a heavy sigh as he moved to stand up with Joshua in his arms. "I'll grill you on that later, fuck you. I gotta get Joshua's room set up before he starts lighting fires or something."

"Fuck yeah fire!" Joshua chirped, wiggling in Gordon's arms. 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Benrey said, leaning down to pick up Joshua's discard toy. Leaning back up he handed it to the robot before settling back into the couch. "You're gonna pop your only brain cell overthinking shit."

"Oh fuck off, I have at least  _ two _ brain cells." Gordon replied, fighting to keep the smile off his face as he joked along. The two men stared at each other, seemingly trying to figure out who would crack first and laugh at the absurdity of their situation. As it turned out the silence seemed to bore Joshua and as a result after a few tense seconds, the sound of a foghorn blared from the robot. 

Immediately both men lost it, laughing as Gordon tried to calm Joshua down. However, he saw their reaction of laughter as positive and continued to blast the horn in between his own giggling laughs which in turn only made Benrey and Gordon laugh harder.

It was as he heard Bubby shouting at them from the kitchen to shut up and immediately getting into a good-natured argument with Coomer about it that Gordon realized how settled in he already was. It felt like he had done this before... that he belonged here. Things were starting to look up.

  
  


\------

Per usual Gordon Freeman had consistent up and down luck, the good was always rapidly followed up by the bad. In this case, the bad was actually starting work on the Resonance project itself. Of course, Gordon had known it wasn't going to be easy but he had underestimated what working with his team was going to be like. 

Monday went smoothly more or less, it was the first official day on the Resonance project so it was primarily discussing what needed to be done. The goal was to create a reliable way to open rifts in a controlled and precise fashion, effectively opening temporary portals to and from Xen. While there would be the base machine on earth, teams out on the field could be retrieved remotely without the need for a secondary device so long as their respective coordinates were known. 

Obviously, that wasn't fucking easy. Even  _ if _ they got the machine running properly they'd need to figure out the proper equations and formula to calculate the coordinates of not just a separate planet but dimension as Tommy was quick to correct whenever Gordon would slip up. Right. Inger-dimensional portals. As if it hadn't taken months to figure out teleporting 20 feet to the left into another room. That in of itself had been mind-blowing! But fuck it, Black Mesa was not one to be impressed easily if at all. 

After the initial discussion and time spent laying out the base plan, the group started to split off into their own individual specialties. Gordon wished they were just a  _ little _ more actually individual though, there was plenty of overlap in every field considering they were working on one big theoretical disaster of a project and that's where Gordon's biggest issues came from. 

Tommy was primarily in charge of anything related to Xen or the crystal. He had the most experience and knowledge on the subject and was clearly well versed but Gordon quickly found he could be... a bit spacey. He would sometimes take a solid minute to respond to questions, completely lost in his own thoughts. His almost childish personality also fit much better with Coomer and Bubby than it did Gordon's, meaning he was even more ganged up on than before, even if Tommy's did seem mostly unintentional. 

Coomer and Bubby were the same as usual yet somehow worse now that they were technically unsupervised and away from the main Black Mesa facility. They were much more playful with each other and  _ much _ more destructive to Gordon's dismay. Just because they seemed to have an endless supply of materials to work with (Gordon tried not to think too hard about that) it didn't make it any less frustrating to have your desk upturned in a wrestling match or your notes get smoke damage from fires that kept randomly popping up. (Another thing Gordon decides to not think about for the sake of his own sanity)

Since Gordon now technically worked from home he had to account for Joshua in his daily work life. That was a mix of either keeping the little robot entertained or making sure he wasn't causing trouble when Gordon hadn't seen him around the lab for a while. He would have to excuse himself a few times through the official workday to go put Joshua back on his charger for a nap or stop working to keep Joshua company when he got too rowdy. 

Normally Joshua would remain in sleep mode while Gordon was at work and was  _ technically _ supposed to be able to be commanded to remain in stasis but Joshua's coding had long since gotten out of Gordon's control. Joshua was able to track Gordon's location even in sleep mode and as such knew when he was nearby. Over time he had started to be able to wake himself from sleep mode granted he was sufficiently charged, meaning if he didn't need recharging Gordon couldn't force Joshua to sleep. Basically like a real child. So if Joshua knew Gordon was around and he was charged he would naturally wake up and want to play. 

It was a lot to handle to say the least.

Then of course there was Benrey. Before Gordon only had to deal with him after hours when the two were alone.  _ Now _ Benrey felt free to come in whenever he was bored, which was near constantly. Adding his usual bullshit on top of the rest of the science team (catchy name, Gordon would have to remember that) was hell on earth.

Well... not  _ really _ , but Gordon certainly acted like it was.

Benrey certainly loved to bug Gordon after all. He'd come in multiple times a day, sometimes directly messing with Gordon or just would just relax somewhere in the laboratory space. He'd usually make snide comments whenever Gordon would pass him, teasing him about something or just spouting nonsense. He'd occasionally help with Joshua but more often than not the two of them would need to be shooed from the room to prevent collateral damage. 

Gordon quickly learned Benrey barely needed to sleep considering he seemed to  _ always _ be awake whenever Gordon was. The late hours of the night felt more familiar as it ended up just being the two of them, talking as Gordon worked. Benrey was more casual about it nowadays though and stayed longer seeing he didn't have a job to do anymore. He'd usually be playing on some handheld video game console while listening to Gordon rant and rave about the project to relieve some pent-up stress. 

There was one particular quiet night during the first week that Gordon had to admit he hoped for more of. It was around 2 in the morning as the two sat in the main workshop, silently working on their own activities. Gordon had multiple blueprints spread across the floor as he ran various calculations on a couple of nearby calculators. Benrey was sitting atop a stack of crates in the corner of the wide open room, playing what sounded like animal crossing on his switch. The late-night rainy day music of the game echoed quietly through the room, settling the two in a rare peaceful mood. They were content to simply relax in the same room together for the time being. 

Eventually, Benrey sat his switch down next to him, leaving it turned on as the music continued to quietly play in the background. He looked over at Gordon for a few seconds, a slightly... curious expression on his usually blank face. 

"Soooo... Bank robbing huh?" He asked, finally breaking the quiet atmosphere.

If Gordon wasn't already so exhausted he might have snapped and yelled at Benrey for bringing it up. However, he didn't even look up from his work as he heaved out a heavy sigh. 

"Don't bring that up man. Not right now." He said, sounding a bit annoyed but nothing more. 

"What was it you said about all my alien shit? Can't help being curious?" Benrey said, leaning back against one of the crates as he tilted his head back to stare up at the ceiling. 

Gordon paused before sighing again, setting down his pen. He turned towards Benrey, frowning a bit as he looked at the other man. "They hardly compare. My life's not that interesting, man." 

"Pfft. Speak for yourself. Bein' me ain't all that interesting." Benrey said with a small chuckle as he turned to look back at Gordon. "How about this? We uhhh get all sleepover up in here. Truth or dare but y'know. Question for question." 

Gordon paused again at that, thinking it over. Sure he had stories to tell but, should he? He was actually surprised Benrey gave a shit, he sort of figured whatever Benrey had going on was a lot bigger than Gordon's little life. 

Eventually Gordon sighed, giving in with a nod. "Fine. But I can choose not to answer something if I don't want to." He said sternly. 

"Ditto here." Benrey replied, sitting up a bit more as he started to perk up a bit at Gordon agreeing to go along with his idea. "I'll ask first- Obvious question, what's up with the bank robbing?"

Gordon sighed, moving to turn back to his work. Might as well get things done while he talked. 

"I needed money for a project I was working on. I figured it couldn't be that hard, I had the skills for it so... might as well." He said with a noncommittal shrug. "I was just kinda desperate I guess. My turn. How do you do that 'fixing shit with alien magic' bull shit?" 

Benrey blew a raspberry, a slightly annoyed expression on his face. "Cop out answer, man. Keepin' it vague."

Benrey sighed as Gordon only responded with a shrug. He paused to scratch at his stubble, thinking how to word his answer. "It's like... cheat codes I guess? Things that are like... designed to be do-able but you're not supposed to unless you got the right qualifications. Mainly stuff to make sure things don't uhhh... bug out." 

Gordon looked back over at Benrey, squinting his eyes a bit. He was about to ask something before catching himself. With a sigh, he shook his head and waited for Benrey's question. He'd save it. 

"My turn now. Uhhh... you ever actually get caught doing that shit? Had to change your name, go all hitman secret identity?" Benrey asked, grinning slightly. 

Gordon snorted at the way Benrey phrased the question, shaking his head. "Fuck no I didn't get caught. I was good at it man, no one knew shit about me or who I was. Well... Coomer found out eventually but that's different."

He shook his head, pausing to write something down. "Okay. So do you like have those... 'qualifications to use the reality fucking bending cheat codes or are you like- fucking cheating?" He asked, looking over at Benrey. 

Benrey faked a gasp and a dramatic hurt expression. "Accusing me of cheating! Of breaking rules. Always so mean to me, bro."

He let Gordon chuckle at his words and flip him off before continuing. "But uh. Yeah. Technically do I guess? Comes with the territory, uh species obligation I guess. Uhh, question... where's your lame human family or whatever? You never talk about them." 

Gordon tensed a bit at that question, shoulders bunching up as he averted his gaze. He was silent for a few seconds before sighing and trying to continue working while he spoke. "Never knew my dad. Mom's- she's gone. That's all." He said, voice a bit tense. 

The two sat in silence for a few moments, only the quiet music of Benrey's game filling the empty space. After a few tense moments where Gordon didn't bother asking another question Benrey sighed and looked away. 

" 'M not here by choice." Benrey said, voice monotone and guarded. 

Gordon paused, looking a bit surprised as he looked over at Benrey. "What-"

"You didn't ask a question so I answered one you asked a while ago, dummy." Benrey said with a forced casual shrug. "I've got a job to do. Stuck here till it's over." 

"Oh..." Gordon said softly, staring at Benrey with that same searching compassionate look for a few seconds. Eventually, he turned away before speaking back up. "Guess you get another question then."

Benrey paused, looking over at Gordon before fiddling with his switch. "What was that project you needed money for so badly?" he eventually asked.

Gordon didn't answer for a few moments, his writing slowing until he eventually let out a heavy sigh and set his pen down. "Would you tell me what that 'job' is if I asked?"

"..... Nah. Probably not," Benrey said after a long stretch of silence. He sighs, pushing himself off the stack of crates to stand up. "I get it. Thanks for uh. Humoring me I guess." 

Gordon turned to look at Benrey, giving him a tired smile. "Nah, I get it too. We've both got shit we rather not talk about." He sighed, moving to stand up as well. 

"I should probably head to bed... Got a long day tomorrow." He said as he gathered up his things. 

"Figured." Benrey retrieved his game before heading towards the work shop's door. "Night, nerd." 

"Night, Benrey."

\--------

  
  


Things continued as normal after that night, but overall seemed to calm down a bit. Benrey would visit like usual but... of course Benrey would eventually visit for  _ other _ reasons as well. It wasn't like their little arrangement was forgotten just because Gordon was busy. 

It was early in the second week of the project that Benrey walked casually into Gordon's small office space, lightly kicking the door shut behind him with his heel. Gordon looked up from where he stood at his paper-covered desk, shooting a small glower at him before turning back to his papers. It was about mid-day and Gordon still had a lot of work ahead of him. He needed to go over these rough draft blueprints Coomer and Bubby were sending him and seeing if they'd potentially be viable with his possible equations. 

It was important to knock out as many failures as possible before they even started testing thanks to their limited time but he had to be certain they actually  _ would _ fail. His equations weren't even entirely proven yet anyways but the project needed to keep moving so fuck it! He'd fucking figure it out! Do years of work in a week yeah that's fine-

"Bro, you're talking out loud again." Benrey said, leaning back against Gordon's desk. He must have walked around to stand by Gordon's side while the man got lost in his own mind and frustrated grumbling. He stared down at Gordon, face blank beyond his slightly quirked eyebrow. 

Gordon sighed, tiredly rubbing his eyes. "Man, not fucking right now. I've got too much shit to do right now to deal with you. I literally  _ just _ got Joshua to sleep." He snapped, the stress clear in his voice. 

Benrey raised both eyebrows at his tone, looking unaffected by Gordon yelling at him. In fact, he seemed to be trying to hold back a devious grin. "You sound stressed man... So focused on your work." He walked away from the desk, moving to wander around the small room and look at some of the mathematical equations scribbled on the whiteboards surrounding the desk. 

"Yeah, no shit I'm stressed." Gordon grumbled, turning back to his work. He shifts through some papers, a scowl on his face. 

"You should uhhh..." Benrey pauses to smack his lips, looking over at Gordon who had his back to him. "Let me help ya unwind. Y'know... destress." 

Gordon scoffed, scribbling something down on his paper. He was still too focused on his work to notice how heavy-handed Benrey was being with his words. "Yeah right. How the hell would  _ you _ help me destress. You're responsible for like 90% of it." He said, shaking his head. 

Seeing that Gordon was about as dense as a sack of bricks Benrey decided to not bother beating around the bush. 

Gordon leaned over his desk, chewing on the end of his pen in thought before he felt warmth behind him. He hadn't noticed Benrey approaching and in one easy motion the larger man's hands came around his sides, resting firmly on the desk in front of him. Gordon was effectively boxed in and pinned against the desk as Benrey leaned his heavy weight against the smaller man's back, leaning down to hover his face in the space next to Gordon's neck.

"Oh you know, haha..." Benrey purred out in a low teasing voice, his intent clear as he pushed a little closer to Gordon. His warm breath ghost across the scientist's skin, causing a shiver to run down Gordon's spine.

The smaller man froze, his own hands propping him up against the desk he was now pinned against. The hard edge of his desk started to dig into his soft stomach as Benrey settled his weight against him. He swallowed hard, his brain rebooting as he was successfully snapped right out of his focus. It took a few seconds before his brain rebooted and he could speak.

_ "Benrey." _ He choked out, mouth suddenly dry.  _ "Not now. I'm busy." _

Benrey groaned, his forehead tipping down to rest on Gordon's shoulder. "But it's been foreeeeeever. Fuckin' sucks." He whined, shifting his hips a bit as he turned to nuzzle his face against the side of Gordon's neck. "You're all stressed out and I wanna fuck. Makes sense to me, thought you were smart." 

Gordon shivered as Benrey's stubble scratched against his neck and he could practically feel the man's low rumbling voice roll through him from how close they were. He shifted nervously, testingly trying to push back against Benrey and getting absolutely no budge against his solid frame. 

"I've got shit to- I've got shit to do Benrey." Gordon snapped, voice wavering just like his fragile resolve to be responsible was. "We've got- got a time frame we need to meet. I can't just be literally fucking around." 

Benrey frowned against Gordon's neck at his words, letting out an annoyed huff of air from his nose. "Why you gotta be like that all the time? Have some fun. Take a break or somethin'. Give your poor pal Benrey some attention..."

"You get plenty of attention Benrey. It's been like- what? A week? Calm the fuck down." Gordon huffed, instinctively tilting his head to the side to give Benrey better access to his neck despite his words. 

Benrey grinned, starting to gently scrape his sharp teeth against Gordon's skin. "Mmm... I don't think so. I think you need some good old-fashioned stress relief, friend. You're so tense... why don't you relaaaaax." 

As Benrey's voice drawled into a low rumble he rocked his hips against Gordon's ass in slowly lazy motions. His grin grew as Gordon let out a low groan, a shiver running down the smaller man's spine. Gordon pressed back against Benrey, leaning over the desk a bit more as he started to bend over without even realizing it. Maybe he  _ did _ need a bit of stress relief... It was certainly starting to sound good.

Sensing that Gordon's resolve was breaking, Benrey moved both large hands to the man's hip as he pressed his chest down against him to encourage him to bend over even more. It didn't take long for Gordon to be fully bent over the desk, chest pressed up against the scattered papers and head resting on his folded arms. 

Continuing his slow and smooth rutting against Gordon's soft ass Benrey nibbled at the man's ear, a soft and quiet purring rumbling up from his throat. "Yeah... you know you want it... want a little break, spend some time with your best friend. Let him treat you right." he purred, relishing the soft gasping moan he pulled from Gordon at a particularly deep press of his hips. 

"Mmmnnn..." Gordon whined out, hiding his flushed face against his arms. "M-maybe..." He muttered, sounding a bit embarrassed. 

"Yeah? Maybe? Maybe want to get the stress fucked out of you?" Benrey purred, moving to teasingly nip at Gordon's neck. "Cause I want to. Wanna pound you so hard you can't think anymore. Want to make you feel good, please and thank you, friend." He finished his sentence by biting against Gordon's soft skin, teeth threatening to sink in as he teasingly sucked a mark onto the man under him. 

Now Gordon's office wasn't fully insulated from the rest of the facility like the personal quarters were, meaning this was  _ not _ as private as Gordon would usually like. As such when Benrey bit down onto his neck Gordon buried his arm into the crook of his elbow to muffle his strangled moan. Whimpering he fruitlessly squirmed under Benrey, feeling the man's slowly hardening cock pressing against his ass as he continued to relentlessly grind down against him. 

Benrey's hands slowly trailed up Gordon's sides before following along his arms. His thick hands rested on top of Gordon's, intertwining their hands. He released Gordon's neck from his mouth, pausing to drag his tongue along the sensitive skin before huffing out a hot breath of air in satisfaction. 

"So... What do you say?" Benrey asks, voice low and grin dangerously sharp. 

Gordon whines softly, opening his eyes and looking towards the closed door. "They'll- They'll hear us, man. The others are like... two rooms away. Not here." he mumbles, voice shaky. 

"They won't notice. C'monnnn... Just gotta be quick... nice and quiet." Benrey mumbles, hands squeezing Gordon's. 

Gordon sucks in a deep breath, shutting his eyes for a moment to ground himself. After a few seconds he opened his eyes again and nodded slightly. He could already feel the heat pooling between his legs, he didn't want to have to walk all the way back to one of their rooms. Surely if they made it fast...

"Fine. Fine." Gordon grumbles out, sighing heavily as his body started to relax. "Let me up so I can get my fucking pants off." 

"Fuck yesssss." Benrey says, quickly leaning back and letting go of Gordon. Leaning back in the small space Benrey gave him, Gordon starting to undo his pants. He could feel Benrey shift behind him before the man's heavy hands landed on his hips. The second Gordon finished unbuttoning his jeans Benrey was quick to pull them down with one hand, the other landing on Gordon's shoulder blades and pushing him back down against the desk. 

"Hey!" Gordon snapped in surprise as Benrey roughly yanked his pants and boxers down. Benrey only laughed, moving to slot himself back against Gordon. The hand on Gordon's shoulder blade retreated and he could feel Benrey move to deal with his own pants. 

It only took him a few seconds before Benrey pushed himself up against Gordon, his half-hard cock sliding between the smaller man's thighs. Gordon let out a small gasp at the sensation of Benrey sliding against his folds, grinding up against him in slow, lazy movements. 

"F-Fuck, man." Gordon said breathlessly as Benrey moved to re-intertwine one of his hands with Gordon's. "Just- Just hurry the fuck up. I've got shit to do."

Benrey chuckled, continuing to slowly rub himself between Gordon's soft thighs. "Yeah? Got stuff to do? I'll make it quick." He teased as he used his free hand to guide himself towards Gordon's entrance. He was already embarrassingly wet from the small amount of teasing Benrey had given him, and as such after a few short seconds of pressure Benrey slowly began to slide in without much resistance. 

Gordon let out a low, shakey groan, head dropping down against the desk. Now that he was situated Benrey's other hand moved back to Gordon's as he pressed his torso and heavy belly down against Gordon, effectively pinning him in place. He continued to slowly sink himself into Gordon, giving the man at least a little time to adjust to his massive size. 

However, true to his word Benrey did intend to make this quick.

As he rested his chin against Gordon's shoulder he gave a small warning by squeezing the other man's hand before roughly thrusting the rest of the way into Gordon's wet cunt. Immediately Gordon let out a ragged moan he muffled halfway through by turning his head and pressing his face against his arm. Gordon could only let out muffled whimpers as Benrey fell into a quick and brutal pace. 

Benrey quickly started to pant above Gordon, low and quiet growls falling from his lips as he fucked into Gordon desperately. He turns his head back against Gordon's neck, teeth scraping against his skin as he begins to speak in a ragged tone. 

"Been thinkin' about this all fucking week." He slurs out, hips picking up speed while the desk under them started to rattle with the force of each thrust. "Want to fuck you so hard you can't walk. God. Feels so good, so fucking good. So tight, so warm." 

His voice trailed off into mumbled praises as he placed small kisses and nips against Gordon's neck in between each word. With each thrust Gordon let out little moans and whimpers, turning his head away from his arm to suck in gulps of fresh air. He was trying his best to be quiet but he couldn't help but cry out at the brutal pace Benrey slammed into him with. The stretch and force Benrey pounded his achingly wet cunt with bordered perfectly on pain and pleasure. If Gordon had wanted this to be quick he was certainly getting it. 

On a particularly deep thrust Gordon's willpower to remain quiet cracked like a bursting dam. With tears involuntarily welling up in the corners of his eyes he let out louder and louder moans and cries. Sucking in a deep breath he pressed back against Benrey, trying to spread himself even further for the other man to fuck into. 

"P-please- please- BenrEEEYY-'' Gordon was silenced as one of Benrey's large hands clamped down over his mouth. It practically held the entirety of the lower half of Gordon's face, his grip firm and fingers digging into the soft meat of Gordon's cheeks. 

The larger man let a low animalistic growl rumble through his chest, practically rattling Gordon underneath him.  _ "Quiet." _ He snapped out from between bared teeth. He shot a possessive glare towards the closed office door as if daring someone to come in. 

Step onto his territory. Challenge him from claiming what was his. 

A shiver ran down Gordon as he slowly nodded his head, a few stray tears starting to roll down his cheeks and onto Benrey's hand. Noticing that Benrey turned his head to place a kiss against Gordon's sweat-drenched temple, shutting his eyes as he humped into the other man. 

"Shhh shh... you're bein' so good..." he started to mumble into Gordon's ear in between his labored breathing. "Such a good little bitch... takin' me so well. Wanna cum in you so fuckin' bad- Make you my bitch." 

His voice trailed off into a rough growl as he thrust harder into Gordon. Hearing that Gordon let out a desperate whimper, his body tensing up around Benrey as he felt himself get close to his edge. 

Using his free hand he scratched at the hand covering his mouth, trying to get Benrey's attention so he could speak. It took a few seconds for Benrey to even realize he was doing that, too lost in chasing his own pleasure. When he did notice however he slowly removed his hand, hovering it just over Gordon's face in case he needed to silence the other man again. 

"You-" Gordon started before having to pause and inhale a deep breath. Panting heavily and trying his best to remain quiet he spoke, turning his head away from Benrey in embarrassment. "You can- Fuck- please- please cum in me. Please." He whined out, voice pleading. 

Benrey hesitated for a second at that, taken by surprise. Blinking down at Gordon his hips slowed as the hand still holding the other man's tightened its grip. "Are you- Fuck. Are you sure?" He asked roughly, hips still gently rocking into Gordon as if he couldn't fully stop himself. 

Gordon nodded, sucking in short and needy breaths as he tried not to whimper at Benrey's slow pace. "Y-yes. Please. Please don't stop-'' he whimpered, slamming his free hand against his desk in frustration. "Please- Fucking- cum in me, please- just- don't fucking stop."

At the words Gordon practically sobbed out Benrey's brain short-circuited. It took a few seconds for it to wake back up as he stared blankly down at the man he currently had bent over his own desk and was begging to be fucked. When it did start working however, he was quick to snap back into action. 

Benrey moved to snake his arms against Gordon's sides and under his arms, hooking them up against the smaller man's shoulders. He leaned fully down against Gordon, putting his weight on his arms as they settled against the desk. With a guttural growl his hips started up again, slamming into Gordon with enough force to fully jostle the desk under them. Anticipating Gordon's cried out moan he slaps a hand back over the man's mouth to muffle his needy cries of pleasure. 

The closer Benrey got to his limit the less coherent he became, fucking into Gordon with an animalistic desperation. Rough growls slipped through his bared teeth as a thin trail of drool dripped down his chin. Since Benrey had become more comfortable with the idea of Gordon knowing his true nature he was beginning to care less about keeping his more primal instincts secret. As such he didn't try to ignore the little voice in the back of his head that chanted at him to fuck into Gordon with everything he had. Make him scream, make him feel good. Fill him up and claim him as his. His. His. His. Only his. 

It was as Benrey lost himself to those thoughts that Gordon let out a strangled cried out moan from behind Benrey's hand. He clenched around Benrey as his orgasm rolled through him in dizzying waves. He could only whimper and cry out as Benrey continued to thrust into his sensitive cunt, his hands going up to paw helplessly at Benrey's thick arm. 

Fortunately for Gordon it only took Benrey a few more rough thrusts into his tight wet cunt to hit his limit. Burying himself as deep as he could Benrey let out a loud growl. Without warning he sunk his sharp teeth into the side of Gordon's neck, biting down hard as he tipped over the edge to the sound of Gordon's muffled cry of pain and pleasure. 

Gordon whimpered as he felt Benrey's cock pulse before he was being filled up by the man's hot cum. His cunt was quickly filled up to it's deepest parts and he could feel the excess start to spill out in thick spurts before it ran down his thighs. Benrey continued to rut into Gordon, as if trying to push his seed in deeper as he rode out his orgasm. 

As Benrey slowly came down from his high he stayed pressed against Gordon, slowly releasing the back of his neck. Gordon whimpered softly, sniffling from the tears still slowly running down his face as Benrey removed his teeth from his skin. Benrey still held Gordon in his arms as he placed gentle kisses to Gordon's sore skin however, now it was more to secure the other man. To hold him close. Keep him safe. 

There was a gentle and melodic humming before Gordon felt a cooling sensation against the side of his neck. He relaxed slightly, exhausted body going limp in Benrey's arms and against the desk. The searing pain coming from his neck quickly began to fade. Once the humming stopped Benrey leaned back down to press a gentle kiss to the healed yet still tender skin, his eyes falling shut. He let go of Gordon's mouth, hand moving to limply rest on top of the other man's.

Gordon sniffled again, resting his head against the desk as he stood there draped over it and propped up on weak legs. After a few moments of rest he reached back and weakly pat at Benrey's side.

"Get offa me.." He muttered, sounding exhausted. "Need to... ugh- Need to take a bath..."

Benrey whined at that, moving to nuzzle up against Gordon's neck as he held him a little tighter. "Mmmmnnn. Fine... bath time. Bath time for dirty man." he mumbled before moving to slowly pull out from Gordon. 

Gordon winces as he felt Benrey slide out, a small wave of cum following him and slowly dripping down his already sticky thighs. He tried to move to stand up but Benrey still held onto him tightly, not wanting to let go. Gordon was about to say something before he was pulled backward and felt the sensation of free-falling. He let out a surprised gasp, his eyes slamming shut for a split second. When he was able to open them again he blinked hazily, noticing they seemed to be standing in Gordon's bathroom. 

Before he could ask what happened he was interrupted by Benrey starting to tug off Gordon's shirt with one hand, the other holding gently onto his hip to keep him steady. He let out a slightly annoyed huff but was too tired to properly try and grill Benrey on how he had just teleported them, or how much energy that must've cost him. He was secretly just touched that Benrey seemed intent on taking care of him, at least for a little bit. 

Benrey continued to strip Gordon down as a quiet purring rumbled from his chest. On his end he was also too tired to properly be embarrassed over the soft noise he made that showed just how content he was. Once Gordon was fully stripped down Benrey helped him sit at the edge of the tub before moving to turn on the water. 

Gordon tiredly watched the hot water start to fill the tub with a dull expression. "You can teleport us but not fill the tub automatically?" He asked, half curious and half sarcastic.

Benrey shot him an unamused look before starting to undress himself. Gordon couldn't help but feel his cheeks darken as he watched Benrey. Sure he currently had Benrey's cum still dripping from his cunt and spread all over the insides of his thighs but... bathing together was somehow more intimate and embarrassing to him. Still he didn't say anything to stop Benrey as the other man finished undressing. 

" 'S a waste. Too tired to make stuff... Shit's not easy." Benrey mumbles, moving to help Gordon stand up and get into the tub. 

Gordon's cheeks flushed deeper as he avoided looking at Benrey's face. Sinking down into the warm water he let out a small relieved sigh before scooting forwards to make room for Benrey as the other man started to step in behind him. The water sloshed as the much larger man filled in the remaining space, his thick legs squeezing past Gordon to box him in as he settled down. 

Gordon stayed leaning forwards resting his arms against his knees as he awkwardly debated what he should do. He was starting to get lost in his own mind about whether or not Benrey wanted him close by or if it would be weird to lean back against him. What was he supposed to do in this situation? Just wash himself? Relax? Did Benrey want to do something-

His thoughts were interrupted as Benrey dumped water over Gordon's head, thoroughly soaking him. 

Gordon spluttered in surprise, pausing to take off his glasses and wipe the water from his face. He turned a bit to shoot a glare over his shoulder as he set his glasses on the ground outside the tub. "Asshole." he grumbled. 

Benrey grinned back as he moved to grab some shampoo. "You wanted a bath bro. Come here, stop acting all tense and brooding or whatever." he said, squirting some shampoo into his hands. 

Gordon hesitated for a moment, that swell of embarrassment coming back before he eventually caved. He was already in the damn tub with Benrey might as well just. Go full gay and let him bathe you. Normal not-friends with benefits stuff. 

He leaned back with a sigh, shutting his eyes as Benrey started to run his hands through Gordon's wet hair. It wasn't exactly the most tender of moments as Benrey scrubbed Gordon's head a bit roughly, laughing when Gordon flipped him off. But... it was still nice.

If anything Benrey still being Benrey about the whole thing, scrubbing Gordon like he was a dog and then dumping another round of water over his to rinse the soap off, helped Gordon actually relax. This was fine, this was normal. It was still just them dicking around. As Gordon shook the water from his hair he turned around to shoot a fake glare at Benrey.

"Okay. Your time bitch." He said, a grin starting to spread on his face as he stuck his hand down into the water. He splashed Benrey in the face with a large wave of water, laughing at Benrey spluttered and tried to shield his face as Gordon continued to splash him. 

"Mean! Mean to me, your best friend!" Benrey said with a fake whine he could barely keep up while he tried not to laugh. 

Once Benrey was thoroughly soaked Gordon shimmied around in the tub to fully face the other man. He reached over to grab the shampoo as Benrey leaned forwards so the other man could actually reach his head while sitting down. 

Gordon poured the shampoo directly on Benrey's head before starting to massage it in. He wasn't exactly tender about it either but certainly not as teasingly rough about it as Benrey. The larger man slowly shut his eyes as Gordon lathered up his hair, that low rumbling purr starting up again. Gordon was quiet for a few moments, enjoying the sound before he moved to start scooping water over Benrey's head to rinse him off.

"I didn't know you actually purred." Gordon said, sounding a bit amused. 

Immediately the noise jerked to a stop like it caught in Benrey's throat. A few soft pink orbs of sweet voice floated past his lips as his cheeks darkened ever so slightly. "Huh- wha? No I don't." He said lamely, looking away. 

Gordon snorted, dumping another round of water on Benrey's head. "Sure you don't." He said sarcastically. 

Benrey scowled and looked away. "Whatever man..." He paused for a few seconds before looking back to Gordon, trying to change the topic.

"You uhh... good by the way? With what happened..." He asked awkwardly, looking down towards Gordon's lower half. "You can't like... get uh. Baby?"

Gordon's face darkened a few shades at that. He looked away as he folded his arms over his chest. "Nah. Got that shit dealt with back in college." He said, clearing his throat. 

"Oh. Okay." Benrey says, relaxing a bit for a second before something dawned on him. 

"You still took my fucking money though." He said with a grin, looking more amused than upset. 

Gordon felt his face burn as he turned to glare at Benrey. "Hey! You fucking ran away after that. I was under no obligation to return it after you pulled that run and hide shit." He snapped.

"Gordon fucking Crimeman strikes again!" Benrey cackled, moving to mess up Gordon's hair. "Criminal man."

"Shut up, asshole! That's not a crime just a dick move." Gordon slapped away Benrey's hand before moving to stand up and exit the tub.

Benrey laughed harder as he stood up as well. "So you admit it! You're a dick." 

"You're the bigger dick!"

"More like I have the bigger dick, and you love it."

"Bite me."

"Gladly."

As Gordon and Benrey continued to jokingly bicker as they dried off Gordon couldn't help but feel content. Maybe friends wasn't so off... Gordon certainly didn't hate the time he was spending with Benrey after all.

Well. Not until that Friday that was. 

  
  


It started out relatively quiet, Gordon was busy helping Tommy move some files on the Xen crystals to a different section of the lab when he spotted Benrey. The large man was currently in the middle of the workshop, standing on top of a tall ladder as he changed the bulb in one of the overhead lights. Gordon slowed down as he approached him, raising an eyebrow curiously. 

"Hello, Benrey!" Tommy greeted cheerfully, stopping next to the ladder with Gordon. 

"You're actually doing work?" Gordon asked, grinning slightly as he looked up at Benrey. 

The other man shot a slightly annoyed look down at Gordon before continuing to unscrew the lightbulb. " 'M fuckin' bored man." He grumbled, taking the lightbulb out.

He tucked it into his hoodie's front pocket, pulling a new one out shortly after. "Won't fuckin' talk to me cause you're so busy. Tired of videogames. Gotta do something." 

"I can't believe you're actually bored enough to do work." Gordon said with a soft laugh, shifting his hold on his papers. 

"Technically my job while you nerds work on stuff. Uhhh maintenance man." Benrey said, sticking his tongue out between his teeth as he stretched to reach the light embedded in the tall ceilings. The ladder wobbled ever so slightly under him as he adjusted his weight. 

"Benrey is right, Mr. Freeman. He was contracted to help with maintenance while on the Resonance project." Tommy added in, looking over at Gordon.

"Is he even qualified to do anything more than change lightbulbs?" Gordon asked, sounding a bit doubtful. 

"Of course, Mr Freeman. We wouldn't hire someone who wasn't properly trained." Tommy said with a small frown. 

"Doubtin' me. Mean." Benrey grumbled as he fumbled with the bulb. 

"Yeah well, if you're still bored when you're done Joshua should be awake by now." Gordon laughed as he started to continue walking, Tommy moving to follow. 

"Yeah, whatever I'll go find the little guy-" Benrey started before several things happened in rapid succession.

As if summoned, the sound of metal feet and claws clicking against the lab's hard linoleum floors rapidly approached. Within seconds Joshua and Sunkist barreled through the small group, seemingly playing one of their games like usual. However, as they ran between the men Gordon got hip-checked by Sunkist, causing him to stumble back into the unstable ladder. 

As the ladder wobbled dangerously under Benrey the large man could only let out a short, surprised  _ "Oh shit-" _ before his footing gave out under him, sending him falling to the ground. Taken by surprise Benrey wasn't able to properly react to the fall and even begin to try and catch himself. As such when he hit the hard ground, just barely missing landing on Gordon, there was a loud grizzly  _ crunch _ on impact. 

Gordon stumbled back a few steps, staring down at where Benrey had landed. The man's neck was twisted at an unnatural angle, clearly broken as he laid there limply like a ragdoll. Gordon stared blankly down at the scene in front of him, brain lagging to a stuttering stop from the shock of it all.

Tommy approached a few steps as he leaned over the most definitely dead man, a frown on his face. "Oh no! Poor- Poor Benrey!" He said, sounding sympathetic but not nearly concerned enough.

Gordon blinked dumbly, staring at Tommy for a few seconds before looking back at Benrey. "He- He's going to get back up right? He said he was basically immortal." He said, mouth dry and voice a bit scratchy. 

Joshua and Sunkist had stopped playing and were currently inspecting the body, prodding and sniffing it respectively. Tommy looked over to Gordon, giving him a small reassuring smile. "I think he's- he's dead, Mr. Freeman. But I'm sure he'll be okay!" 

"You can't just-  _ You can't just say he's dead but he'll be okay, Tommy! _ " Gordon said, voice pitching up in slight hysterics.  _ "What does that even fucking mean? What's going to happen???" _

"I don't know." Tommy said, frowning once again as he looked at Benrey. "I've never seen him die before, Mr. Freeman." 

"Oh my god. Oh my god what are we supposed to fucking do?" Gordon asked, panic welling up in his voice. "Is he seriously just- just fucking dead or-" 

As Gordon was about to roll over into a full-blown panic attack he was immediately cut short by a sound behind him.

"Aw. Fuckin' bummer man."

Gordon whirled around at the sound of Benrey's voice and was promptly greeted by the blank grinning skull of a skeleton. As the two met eyes to eye sockets, it was safe to say Gordon immediately freaked the fuck out. 

"HOLY  _ SHIT- _ " He screamed, stumbling backward and tripping over Sunkist in his haste to get the fuck away from the literal living human skeleton. He immediately scrambled to his knees, ignoring his scattered papers as he hid behind Tommy's unnaturally large dog, peeking out from behind her. At Gordon's distress, Joshua was quick to jump to the ready, his gun drawn and pointed at the skeleton as he put himself in between the threat and Sunkist. 

The skeleton stared down at the three of them, tilting its head to the side. "Man... stop the screaming and chill. I'm having a bad enough time as it is." Benrey's voice came again. 

Gordon paused, blinking in surprise at the skeleton from his hiding spot.

"B-Benrey?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yo." replied the skeleton in Benrey's voice.

Tommy looked back and forth between Benrey and Gordon before happily clapping his hands together. "S-See, Mr. Freeman? I told you he'd be okay!"

"Why. The fuck are you a skeleton?" Gordon asked tensely as he ignored Tommy. 

"Uhhh, I died? Duh. Thought you were smart." Benrey said, one boney hand going to scratch his chin. 

"I-" Gordon started before snapping his mouth shut. This was too much. He was still processing the emotions of seeing Benrey  _ die _ and here was the asshole he had just been over with making fun of him like nothing had happened. 

He pushed himself to his feet, fists balled by his sides and shaking gently. Walking up to Benrey he stopped in front of the other man, jamming a finger against his bony rib cage. 

"You are an  _ asshole. _ " He hissed out from between bared teeth. "I was actually fucking worried about you man!" 

The skeleton scoffed, moving his head like he was rolling eyes he didn't have. "Not my problem if you're dumb. I already told you dying doesn't stick. Kinda gay of you to worry though, haha."

_ "Oh my god!" _ Gordon ran a hand through his hair, tugging it roughly in frustration. "Can you take shit seriously for ONE fucking second? You can't stop being an insufferable ass even after you just  _ died _ !"

He honestly felt close to frustrated tears. He was overwhelmed and still on the verge of a panic attack and here Benrey was just... Blowing him off. Why the fuck had he been so worried about Benrey getting hurt? Why should he have cared that much when this asshole didn't? He wished the adrenaline still being pumped through his veins by his rapidly pounding heart would go away. He couldn't think straight.

"It's not that big of a deal. Why are you so mad?" Benrey asks, staring down at Gordon. "Calm down please?" 

Gordon glared up at Benrey's skeletal face, searching those empty sockets for a few seconds. He grimaced before sharply turning to pick up Joshua before starting to walk away. "You know what. Fuck this. Whatever, man." He grumbled, storming past Tommy who was nervously watching this unfold. 

Benrey stared after Gordon until the man was out of sight. He was quiet as Tommy approached to stand next to him, Sunkist laying down at their feet with a soft whine. 

"You- you really scared him Benrey..." Tommy said after a few moments of silence.

Benrey looked over at Tommy, expression impossible to read on his skeletal face. "Not my fault I fell. Man, why are y'all making me out to be the bad guy..."

"I'm- I'm not Benrey!" Tommy said hurriedly. "It's just... Humans can be very emot- emotio- Sensitive, especially about death. It's very serious for them!"

Benrey was quiet, turning to look back to where Gordon had left with Joshua. Tommy gave him a small pat on his shoulder blade before starting to gather the papers Gordon had dropped.

"I'm sure he'll calm down." Tommy said reassuringly but still sounding a bit sad. "He's probably relieved that you're- that you're okay though. He's just stressed."

Benrey sighed, not looking away from the doorway as Tommy moved to start leaving. "Maybe go talk to him?"

"...Yeah. Maybe." Benrey mumbled, looking over at his own dead body as it began to glitch out of reality before vanishing completely. Maybe he would go talk to Gordon.

A part of him knew that was probably just a bad idea though.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW if you do want to see more of this series just know Gordon and Benrey are both switches. They're just idiots who can't be normal so they have to fight for dominance even if they want to bottom.
> 
> Also, I just think Benrey deserves to get pegged.


End file.
